E Falando De Mudanças Repentinas Da Vida
by carol-bombom
Summary: Depois de um trágico acontecimento. A perda de seus pais. Ino acompanha sua amiga Sakura em sua fuga para casar. Ela não poderia imaginar que mais uma vez sua vida viraria de cabeça para baixo.
1. Chapter 1

1°momentos em que o coração se parte.

Eu abri os olhos assustada e gritando pelos meus pais, eu sabia o que havia acontecido quando finalmente recuperei um pouco da sanidade me perguntei se havia desmaiado. "tenho que ajudar os meus pais" esse era meu único pensamento agora. Tentei me levantar, mas meu braço foi puxado para trás por algo e doeu olhei para ver o que era e vi a agulha do soro saindo do meu braço e machucando a minha pele,nesse momento eu percebi que era tarde demais! A verdade veio como uma bofetada na cara. Eu comecei a chorar e me desesperei arranquei o soro de uma vez do meu braço nesse momento já estavam entrando enfermeiras no quarto, duas delas me seguraram tentando-me por de volta na cama, mas eu tentava me soltar e gritava desesperada. As lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto e eu podia sentir seu gosto salgado quando elas chegavam a minha boca, pela minha visão periférica pude ver Sakura na porta com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto me olhando chocada. E por mais que para mim parecesse uma eternidade só havia se passado dois minutos desde que eu abrira os olhos.

Quando eu finalmente parei de gritar e de tentar me soltar das enfermeiras eu chorei, como eu nunca havia chorado em toda a minha vida! As enfermeiras respiraram fundo assim que perceberam que meu ataque havia passado e eu fui escorregando dos braços delas até me sentar no chão desolada, Sakura veio correndo em minha direção se ajoelhando ao meu lado e me abraçando com força e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás como se estivesse me ninando, como se eu fosse o bebe e ela mãe ninando após um pesadelo, em outro momento acharia a cena engraçada, mas não naquele momento mesmo Sakura não conseguiria me reconfortar agora, era impossível. Eu havia feito a mesma coisa na tarde anterior, tarde anterior? Eu nem sabia há quanto tempo estava naquele hospital, mas para o que para mim parecia o outro dia eu me lembrava muito bem o que havia acontecido.

_Flash back on_

Eu havia levantado cedo de manhã "coisas impossíveis podiam acontecer" foi o que eu pensei sorrindo, afinal Ino Yamanaka acordar cedo em um domingo? Era impossível, mas ali estava eu acordada e de bom humor Sakura teria rido de mim se visse! Desci as escadas correndo e quase cai e cheguei à cozinha rindo de mim mesma, estava de muito bom humor minha mãe sorriu para mim a me ver na cozinha rindo.

- O que é tão engraçado Ino? – ela me perguntou sorrindo.

- milagres acontecem mãe! – foi só o que eu disse.

- que tipo de milagres minha filha?

- eu acordei cedo em um domingo, ou seja, o mundo ainda tem salvação!

Ela riu junto comigo e disse que tinha que dizer essa para o meu pai, eu concordei. Olhei para mesa e o café da manhã estava posto, o que mais uma garota que acaba de completar vinte anos e ainda esta na casa dos pais e se orgulha disso poderia querer? Eu amava meus pais, acordar e saber que o café estaria lá me esperando e minha mãe com seu eterno bom humor! Meu pai como olhei para me certificar estava na sala assistindo ao jornal, olhou para mim como se se adivinha que eu estava olhando para ele e sorrio para mim e ainda piscou o olho e mandou beijinho. Eu ri e pisquei de volta, comecei a tomar meu café da manhã, eram panquecas tudo que mais gostava de comer de manhã. Olhei novamente para o meu pai, ele era sempre tão brincalhão e galanteador, eu achava tão lindo ele galanteando a minha mãe mesmo eles estando casados há vinte e dois anos parecia que o amor deles nunca ia morrer, alias não parecia nunca iria morrer mesmo, mesmo quando eles estivessem velhinhos, mesmo depois da morte, eu acretidava que eles iam continuar se amando e isso me dava esperanças de encontrar um amor assim um dia, e eu sabia que eles me amariam pra sempre assim como eu ia amá-los para sempre.

A manhã se passou calma e lenta e eu gostava disso, era domingo e eu não precisaria ir à faculdade, tinha que ir à casa de Sakura após o almoço estava feliz pelo dia calmo, afinal estava cansada da agitação dessa semana, afinal tinha feito muita coisa, como por exemplo, ajudar Sakura a convencer a mãe de ela a deixar que ela casasse com Sasuke, mas ela alegou que Sakura era muito nova para isso, Sakura queria o consentimento da mãe à benção, mas a mãe não queria deixar Sakura sabia que se a mãe não a deixasse não poderia casar. A mãe dela atrapalhá-la-ia de fazer a cerimônia se fosse à cidade então Sakura tinha pensado em fugir com Sasuke para Las Vegas, e iria falar com ele, mas ela ainda pensava em convencer a mãe nós duas nos ajoelhamo-nos aos pés da Sra. Haruno, mas não foi de nenhuma utilidade ela estava convicta, mas eu não me arrependia nenhum pouco para ajudar Sakura eu faria qualquer coisa! Ela era minha melhor amiga desde que eu me entendia por gente, assim como nossas mães.

Quando deu umas duas da tarde lá fui eu na casa de Sakura, sai de bicicleta afinal sua casa era tão próxima a minha somente a duas ruas. Ao chegar lá perguntei a mãe dela onde ela estava achei estranho o rosto preocupado dela ao dizer que Sakura estava no quarto e fui até lá muito preocupada. Qual não foi o meu susto ao entrar no quarto e ver Sakura sentada bem no centro dele chorando desolada, corri até onde ela estava e me ajoelhei ao seu lado a abraçando muito forte e comecei a mexer o corpo para trás e para frente como se ninasse um bebe o meu bebe! Após meia hora Sakura parara de chorar e começou a me explicar por que chorava, a mãe tinha negado mais uma vez, ela estava muito triste por que a mãe não a entendia ela queria muito se casar com Sasuke e ele também, mas a mãe simplesmente não aceitava. O amor de Sakura e Sasuke é como o dos meus pais, eles iam se amar para sempre também eu tinha certeza. Perguntei sobre Sasuke e então ela deu um sorriso pequeno, mas um sorriso lindo e disse que ele estava tão disposto quanto ela para fugir para Las Vegas e se casarem, que eles eram maiores de idade e a mãe dela não poderia mais fazer nada depois disso, eu sorri para ela. Disse mais, que eles planejavam morar no apartamento dele. Sasuke estava trabalhando na empresa do pai enquanto terminava a faculdade de administração de empresas e então eles já tinham um meio de se sustentar, eu virei para ela e disse " me poupe Sakura cada um de vocês dois tem uma poupança bem gordinha dinheiro ainda não tem que preocupar vocês, mas que bom que já estão pensando no futuro" nós rimos e ficamos conversando.

Assim que notei que o céu começava a escurecer fui para casa e assim que cheguei à esquina da minha casa fiquei apreensiva não entendia por que, mas meu coração se apertou e quase cai da bicicleta ao chegar ao portão de casa o abri jogando a bicicleta em qualquer canto e correndo para dentro de casa, a cena que eu vi assustou-me minha mãe estava jogada no chão da sala sangrando enquanto meu pai avançava para cima de um homem todo de preto e encapuzado "um ladrão" foi tudo que pensei chocada e paralisada, olhei novamente para minha mãe e depois para meu pai que tinha parado o avanço assim que o assaltante apontou a arma para mim, desabei no chão sem forças e fiquei lá sentada sem saber o que fazer olhando para o corpo já sem vida da minha mãe sem querer acreditar no que eu via! Meu pai implorou pela minha vida e o assaltante apontou a arma para ele nesse momento fiz algo impulsivo pelo qual vou me arrepender toda a minha vida.

Corri na direção do assaltante sem saber o que fazer e ele por medo atirou no meu pai, me joguei em cima dele falando todos os palavrões que eu conhecia caímos no chão tentei bater nele, mas ainda era uma garota e ele um homem e ainda por cima era muito mais forte que eu, me bateu no pescoço e me senti sem ar por alguns segundos sem cessar minhas investidas de agressão, ele me bateu de novo e de novo, mas quando o derrubei a arma tinha escapado das mãos dele senão eu já estaria morta nessa hora, ele se levantou pronto para ir em direção a arma, mas nessa hora eu o puxei pelos pés e ele caiu, eu protegia a minha vida como podia, mas ele era muito mais forte que eu de repente ouvi as sirenes a policia estava chegando provavelmente algum vizinho escutara os tiros e ligara para a policia.

Eu já sabendo que precisa agüentar até eles chegarem briguei o mais bravamente que pude para ele não pegar a arma o mordi soquei chutei, com a mesma violência que ele também me batia ouvi o carro parando na rua quase aliviada, mas ainda não havia acabado assim que ouvi a porta ser aberta e os passos se aproximando respirei aliviada ao mesmo tempo em que perdia a consciência, mas ainda pude ouvir alguém dizendo " pegue-o, a garota ainda esta viva!".

_Flash back off_

Sakura ao notar que eu estava me acalmando aos poucos parou de me ninar e ficou só me abraçando até minutos depois assim que eu estava quase ficando inconsciente novamente, a ouvi pedir para as enfermeiras ajudarem-na a me por na cama.

Assim que acordei novamente estava um pouco zonza e quando abri os olhos vi o quarto rodar ao meu redor e ouvi Sakura falar comigo sem conseguir responder ainda, minha garganta estava muito seca então sussurrei para ela.

-sa... Sakura.

-sim Ino?- ela disse sorrindo para mim.

-estou zonza e com sede- minha voz era só um sussurro rouco, mas ainda assim ela me entendeu.

-vou pegar uma água para você.

Ela saiu e voltou em alguns minutos sorrindo e com um copo de água para mim, disse que a enfermeira explicara que eu estava zonza por causa dos medicamentos e eu olhei irritada para o soro, ela riu da minha reação infantil. O soro agora estava no outro braço, pois o que estava anteriormente possuía um curativo, eu devia ter feito um belo estrago quando o puxei naquele momento. Fitei o teto e minha expressão deveria ser tão desolada quanto eu me sentia por que Sakura me olhava com mais pena do que na vez em que eu quebrei a perna aos oito anos e fiz um escândalo dizendo que doía, mas é verdade em comparação ao que eu sentia agora aquilo nem se quer podia ser chamado de dor. Sakura parecia ler meus pensamentos.

-porquinha como você se sente?

-quer a verdade? Ou parte dela?

-eu quero a verdade!- ela disse me olhando indignada por eu ter perguntado.

-vai se arrepender. - eu a repreendi. – me sinto como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de mim e não satisfeito deu a ré e passou novamente e repetiu o percurso umas trinta vezes. Pode chamar esse caminhão de realidade ou de vida, os dois são cruéis de toda forma, e não satisfeitos com isso decidiram me torturar mais um pouco.

Ela me olhou, e de novo pude ver a pena em seus olhos o que me fez sentir ainda mais fragilizada, lagrimas escorriam sem permissão pelo meu rosto, e eu pensava se não teria sido melhor não ter lutado pela minha vida naquele momento, se meu pai ainda estaria vivo se eu não tivesse seguido meu impulso. Era melhor ter vivido com toda certeza ao olhar para Sakura eu sabia disso, sabia que ela teria sofrido se eu também morresse a mãe dela que devia sofrer com a morte da minha mãe sua melhor amiga, também ficaria mais triste se eu tivesse morrido com ela, assim como Hinata minha amiga desde que eu fizera oito anos, que chorara comigo quando eu quebrei a perna onde nossa amizade havia começado de verdade, ela também sofreria se eu morresse não sofreria? Assim como sofreu quando eu quebrei a perna e ela mal me conhecia naquele dia. Dei um sorriso triste e Sakura beijou minha testa.

-durma Ino Hinata disse que voltaria a noite, por favor, esteja acordada tudo bem ou ela vai acabar me esgoelando por eu ser a única a te ver acordada. – nós duas rimos, a imagem de Hinata esgoelando quem quer que fosse era cômica já que ela era tão tímida e certinha, eu nem mesmo a tinha visto irritada nenhuma vez nesses doze anos.

-você sabe que ela não faria isso Sakura. Eu acusei.

-é eu sei, mas ela ficou bem irritada e com ciúmes quando chegou e soube que eu estava aqui quando você abriu os olhos pela primeira vez e ela não. E quando foi embora disse que voltaria a noite, alias ela saiu quinze minutos antes de você acordar!

-eu vou esperar por ela acordada então. Que horas são?

-já são 18h35min, ela logo deve estar ai, ela fica aqui enfurnada e só vai para casa por que sabe que o pai não a deixara mais vir se ela não for pra lá frequentemente.

-eu estou aqui há quanto tempo?

-há uma semana e três dias Ino. – seu semblante ficou sério.

-é bastante tempo, e como vai indo as coisas com Sasuke? – eu tentava manter uma conversa sobre assuntos que não me lembrassem o porquê eu estava ali.

-assim que você sair do hospital nós vamos comprar três passagens para Las Vegas e eu e Sasuke vamos nos casar você vai ser a testemunha e madrinha!

-Sakura eu... Eu fico muito emocionada, mas não sei se eu conseguiria.

-você vai comigo esta decidido não quero você enfurnada dentro da sua casa triste e sozinha. – ela estava falando super sério eu pude notar isso, não tinha como discutir com ela agora.

-Hinata tem que ir junto eu não quero ser a vela de vocês. – tentei mudar de assunto não queria falar sobre aquilo ainda.

-você sabe que o pai dela mataria-a por isso.

Ficamos falando sobre trivialidades até Hinata chegar e encher meu rosto de beijos com medo de que se me abraça-se eu pudesse me machucar. Eu lhe dei um sorriso por que ela chorava muito enquanto falava e eu não entendia o que ela dizia ao ver meu sorriso o choro dela se amenizou.

-Ino eu estava tão preocupada com você. Sabe levei um belo susto! Sakura também. E então pronta para sair daqui.

-eu vou sair daqui? – meus olhos brilharam de empolgação quando ela disse a palavra sair.

-quando eu passei nos médicos antes de vir para o quarto perguntei guando você ia ter alta e eles me disseram que você precisa de mais uns três dias de observação e aí vai poder ir.

-que bom não é gente? – agora era Sakura quem comemorava minha saída eu estava chocada demais e feliz demais para comemorar.

Como seria quando eu voltasse para casa e visse ela vazia? Quem cuidaria da empresa do meu pai? Eu ainda não tinha terminado a faculdade de administração. Quem cuidaria de mim? Como ia ser sem os meus pais? Eles já tinham sido enterrados?

-meninas têm algo que quero perguntar para vocês.

-pergunte Ino. – disse Hinata, e ela e Sakura me olharam apreensivas.

-meus pais... Eles já foram enterrados? Velório? O que aconteceu enquanto eu estava aqui.

-sim amiga, já houve o velório e o enterro. – disse Sakura me olhando preocupada com a minha reação.

Eu não tive nenhuma reação. Eu só conseguia pensar "eu não me despedi deles." O que eu ia fazer, eu queria levantar da cama agora mesmo e correr até o cemitério para poder deitar em cima do tumulo deles e ficar sem fazer mais nada!

-Sa... Sakura! Eles queriam ser enterrados um ao lado do outro, fizeram isso? – eu disse quase caindo no choro, mas tentava manter a calma, mas as lagrimas me traíram e escorreram livremente pelo meu rosto.

-sim Ino foi assim.

Meu coração de repente ficou um pouco mais leve, ainda pesava e doía muito, mas agora era um pouco suportável, não era mais como morrer. Eles ficariam juntos mesmo no fim, eu podia imaginar a cena um implorando pela vida do outro para o assassino.

Ao pensar nisso meu coração doeu como se houvessem cravado uma faca e agora estivessem revirando ela em meu peito. Eu respirei fundo e a dor foi diminuindo. As meninas me olharam já perguntando se precisavam chamar a enfermeira neguei com a cabeça. Hinata parecia que ia chorar a qualquer momento pediu desculpas e correu para o banheiro que havia ali no quarto. Sakura e eu olhamos para a porta preocupada com ela.

-Hinata venha aqui! – chamei-a.

-desculpe Ino-chan! Eu não consigo conter a lagrimas quando vejo você tão triste.

-não tem por que se desculpar por chorar Hinata obrigada por se importar comigo. – agradeci.

-ta agora vamos nos alegrar. Afinal Ino vai sair do hospital daqui a três dias e nós vamos fazer uma comemoração. – disse Sakura dando um sorriso.

-eu não quero comemoração. Só quero fazer um pedido. – disse eu.

-tudo que você quiser Ino. – disseram as duas em uníssono.

-quero que assim que eu saia do hospital Hinata me leve até o cemitério onde meus pais foram enterrados, Sakura, por favor, vai passar na minha casa e pegar uma mala de roupas pra mim e já vai estar com tudo programado para nossa viajem para Las Vegas para o seu casamento. Não vou suportar passar em casa!

Elas me olharam preocupadas, mas não disseram nada para me contradizer. Mais tarde Hinata foi para casa e eu mandei Sakura para casa disse que ela tinha que resolver tudo em três dias, que não queria nenhuma das duas morando dentro do hospital já me bastava. Nesses três dias Sakura ficou no corre, corre! Para resolver tudo e passava no hospital umas quatro vezes ao dia, Hinata vinha e ficava muito tempo e eu logo a expulsava, mas ela voltava duas horas depois. E eu senti como era amada por elas. Sasuke veio algumas vezes com Sakura. Naruto, Tenten, Neji, e até mesmo o preguiçoso do meu amigo Shikamaru vieram me ver algumas vezes. Fiquei sabendo que finalmente Tenten e Neji haviam firmado o namoro e assumido e que Naruto ainda não se tocava que minha tímida Hinata era apaixonada por ele. Tentei me envolver nas tramas do dia a dia, mas não conseguia me animar, estava abatida triste e ficaria assim pra sempre. A vida tinha me pregado uma peça cruel.

No terceiro dia eu recebi alta e todos eles vieram me buscar eu até consegui sorrir, sorrir de verdade, nada de sorrisos forçados, eu havia sorrido realmente para eles. Fui ao cemitério somente com Hinata como eu queria, queria que Sakura estivesse ali, mas ela tinha coisas pra resolver para nossa viajem. Quando eu e Hinata entramos no cemitério eu já me senti triste minhas pernas bambearam e eu quase corri de volta para o carro chorando, mas já tinha me decidido que queria me despedir deles, por mais que isso me doesse. Assim que chegamos as lapides deles, não consegui me conter sentei entre as duas e me debrucei por cima da lapide da minha mãe como se estivesse chorando em seu colo como havia feito tantas vezes em minha vida, mas agora não tinha o colo realmente eu chorava e não conseguia parar, meu corpo se balançava pelos soluços e o som do meu choro passeava com o vento entre as lapides, foi então que eu comecei a gritar enquanto chorava meu corpo todo tremia.

Eu queria ter dito tantas coisas a eles queria ter dito que os amava todos os dias, ou três vezes ao dia, queria ter dito a minha mãe que ela tinha covinhas quando sorria e isso era muito bonito, que eu adorava saber que ela nunca ficava irritada ou magoada com as pessoas, ter dito que ela a minha estrela guia que eu fazia tudo pensando se era o que ela e meu pai fariam. Queria ter dito ao meu pai que ele tinha um ótimo humor, e que eu só me fingia de brava quando ele brincava dizendo que seria uma péssima dona de casa, dizer o quanto eu adorava a risada dele, e que ele era o meu herói o meu ídolo. Queria ter pedido desculpas, por muitas coisas, como quando eu gritava com eles, ou quando eu dizia que eles não me entendiam, desculpas por ter sido uma adolescente tão rebelde, pedir desculpas por ter chegado tarde. Desculpas ao meu pai por ter agido por impulso. Hinata me olhava chorando triste por mim, ela era uma amiga especial do tipo que você não encontra em qualquer lugar, ela era fiel e sempre apoiava os amigos, ela era uma perola. Assim que eu consegui me acalmar ela se aproximou e me abraçou e ficou assim até eu parar de chorar e minha lagrimas secarem, e então beijou a minha testa.

-obrigada Hinata.

-não precisa agradecer Ino.

-obrigada por vim aqui comigo obrigada por ser minha amiga e por sempre me apoiar e não desistir de mim! – eu sabia que era fácil perder as pessoas amadas, então tinha que agradecer logo, e dizer como a amava. – eu amo você Hinata!

Ela chorou, mas não de tristeza como eu àquela hora eu a abracei e nós duas nos levantamos e fomos embora dali, Hinata ligou para Sakura que já estava preocupada e então ficamos esperando ela e Sasuke passarem para nos buscar. Assim que Sakura chegou, eu corri e a abracei.

-Sakura amiga. Obrigada por me aturar, obrigada por estar sempre comigo e por sempre me apoiar e por estar aqui hoje e por me chamar para o seu casamento e por pedir para eu ser sua madrinha!

-não precisa agradecer Ino é isso que as amigas fazem, não é? – ela estava chorando.

Nós três entramos no carro onde Sasuke esperava, eu olhei para ele e lhe dei um coque dizendo "Obrigada por fazer a minha amiga feliz baka!" Sasuke fez uma careta e as meninas riram. Eu estava quase feliz, sentia falta dos meus pais muita falta dos meus pais, mas podia senti-los ali comigo quase podia ouvir minha mãe dizendo "não é assim que se agradece Yamanaka Ino" e o meu pai rindo ao fundo. Deixamos Hinata em casa dizendo que voltaríamos logo. Fomos ao apartamento do Sasuke onde ele fez as malas dele deixou o carro na garagem e nós fomos os três de táxi para o aeroporto, pegamos um avião e chegaríamos a Las Vegas de noite. Eu fiquei na poltrona da janela Sakura no meio e Sasuke no corredor. Fiquei calada o caminho todo e eles me deixaram ficar quieta, iam falando baixinho e carinhosamente, e isso me lembrava meus pais conversando quando eu estava triste quase tive vontade de dizer isso a Sakura, mas mantive a minha boca fechada.

Chegamos lá à noite e eu estava cansada disse isso para Sakura então pegamos um táxi e fomos para um hotel Sasuke queria ficar em um quarto com Sakura, mas ela disse que ia ficar comigo ele fez manha, mas acabou aceitando quando olhou para minha face que deveria estar em choque sem expressão eu nem mesmo opinei. Eu deitei na cama e como ainda não tinha me recuperado totalmente, meu corpo ficou dolorido da viajem então a primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar no quarto foi deitar em uma cama e dormir, nem mesmo tive a curiosidade de saber o que Sakura tinha posto nas nossas malas, que em outra ocasião eu teria ficado louca para saber. Sakura foi tomar banho e eu nem vi quando ela voltou já estava dormindo.

Acordei às oito e meia da manhã com Sakura me dizendo que o salão do café fechava as noves, e ela tinha prometido ao medico cuidar de mim até melhorar isso incluía me fazer comer, descemos e tomamos café junto com Sasuke, eles conversaram e eu falava algumas coisas. Depois que voltei para o quarto disse pra Sakura e Sasuke darem uma volta por ai se divertirem e decidirem onde ia ser a cerimônia, que tinha muitas capelas em Las Vegas e que eles tinham que escolher uma logo, e que ela tinha que ser bonitinha. Fui para o banheiro só de toalha assim que eles saíram liguei o chuveiro e deixei a água gelada cair sobre o meu corpo como se ela pudesse lavar a minha alma, eu fiquei quase uma hora em baixo da água, mas não pareceu adiantar eu estava exatamente igual por dentro. Fui para o quarto abri a minha mala peguei um short uma blusa me vesti e me joguei na cama chorando até dormir.

Acordei no horário do almoço, levantei e Sakura ainda não havia chegado olhei em volta e vi um bilhete dela para mim.

_"Ino,_

_Eu e Sasuke chegamos e como você ainda estava dormindo resolvemos almoçar fora, por favor, vá almoçar lanchar, não sei, quando você acordar, mas coma ta legal?_

_Beijos. Sakura."_

Sorri para o bilhete troquei o short por uma calça jeans e desci para o restaurante do hotel para almoçar. Quando estava me servindo esbarrei em um ruivo e os nossos pratos caíram, ele me olhou irritado e eu dei um sorriso sem graça enquanto coçava a nuca pedindo desculpas. Sakura ia rir quando eu contasse e dizer que essas coisas só acontecem comigo.


	2. 2Casamento e bebedeira

pOv's Ino.

Sakura estava linda em um vestido branco colado ao corpo e solto da cintura para baixo, não era um vestido de noiva, mas era simples e bonito e nós duas quase chorávamos de emoção. Minha melhor amiga ia casar e eu seria a madrinha, estava até feliz, eu quase não estava mais me lembrando como era estar realmente feliz. Não estava muito contente, mas para mim era o suficiente já era um recomeço, eu estava começando a sentir as outras emoções alem da tristeza agora, e meu rosto não estava com a expressão chocada tinha sentimento uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade, mas não era mais aquele rosto que não demonstrava emoções. Eu penteava os cabelos de Sakura enquanto falávamos sobre qualquer coisa. Alguém que nos visse assim sem saber realmente o que acontecia poderia achar que era até um dia normal.

-Sakura você esta linda! – eu dizia emocionada.

-obrigada Ino. – dizia ela olhando reprovativa para os meus jeans desbotados e a blusa regata de cor laranja. – Ino você já foi mais arrumada a festas por que logo no meu casamento você vai vestida assim. – ela parecia sentida.

-desculpe-me Sakura, mas você fez minhas malas as pressas não encontrei nada muito bom lá e também não estou me sentindo bem para me arrumar, e a única pessoa que precisa estar linda aqui é você!- disse eu dando um retoque final em seus cabelos tentando mudar o foco da conversa. – que tal achou? – eu disse a puxando para frente do espelho.

-lindo obrigado Ino.

- não precisa agradecer Sakura é isso que as amigas fazem, não é? – eu disse imitando-a.

Ela sorriu para mim e fomos para o elevador Sasuke havia ligado a pouco dizendo que nos esperava lá embaixo com o táxi. Quando chegamos, ele olhou fascinado para Sakura e eu sorri achando a cena fofa. Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso para ele então entramos os três no táxi não era nenhuma limusine de luxo, mas levaria minha amiga até a sua felicidade. Ao chegarmos à capela eu a achei bonita e reconfortadora, existiam lugares assim em Las Vegas? Eu achava que seriam lugares desagradáveis. A cerimônia foi simples e levou menos de uma hora ou seria menos de meia hora? Não tinha conseguido prestar muita atenção, mas assim que eles se beijaram com um olhar brilhante e realizado eu os abracei. Assinamos os papeis e eles receberam o certificado de casa mento e nós saímos da capela e decidimos jantar fora. Acabamos decidindo comer hamburgers e estava realmente bom, conversamos, eles fizeram planos nos quais eu até me intrometi e disse veementemente que tinha que ser a madrinha do primeiro filho deles, sim eu já havia decidido que seria um menino há tempos atrás quando eu e Sakura falávamos sobre filhos. Assim que chegamos ao hotel eu decidi que Sakura não tinha que ser minha baba e tinha que aproveitar sua lua de mel.

-bom agora Sakura não precisa mais dormir comigo vocês estão de lua de mel – eu disse vendo Sakura corar e Sasuke dar um sorriso de canto de boca, pervertido.

-I... Ino, não precisa falar assim também. – disse Sakura que mais parecia um pimentão.

-boa noite Ino, vamos Sakura? – disse Sasuke pegando na mão dela e indo em direção ao elevador, eu só acenei pra eles.

Assim que eles entraram no elevador eu fui em direção ao bar do hotel estava querendo fazer alguma coisa, não queria ir para aquele quarto estranho e ficar sozinha. Desde que meus pais morreram, eu não tinha ficado muito tempo solitária, lá no hospital sempre tinha alguém no meu quarto nem que fosse uma enfermeira. No avião Sakura e Sasuke estavam ao meu lado e aqui no hotel quando eu ficava sozinha dormia e por isso agora não tinha sono, e não queria ficar sozinha tinha medo de não agüentar quando ficasse só no quarto.

No bar e me sentei no balcão pedi um vinho e falei um pouco com o barman enquanto ele me servia, depois fiquei ali balançando devagar a taça e bebendo um gole a cada três minutos o vinha já nem estava mais frio. Vi o momento em que o ruivo entrou no bar também e esperei que ele não me reconhecesse, mas ele sentou ao meu lado e me olhou pelo canto do olho, como quando as pessoas parecem reconhecer outras.

-eu já vi você em algum lugar não é mesmo? – ele disse olhando diretamente para mim agora.

-sé... Sério? – gaguejei querendo que ele não se lembrasse, mas gaguejar sempre era um mau sinal.

-sério... – ele pareceu pensar um pouco e então deu uma risada e disse. - A garota do almoço.

-é mesmo! Foi mal por aquilo estava meio aérea àquela hora. –eu disse já ficando envergonhada.

-tudo bem! Eu também estava distraído. – ele disse fazendo uma cara pensativa devia estar se lembrando seja lá o que o deixara distraído na hora do almoço.

Eu estava louca para fugir dali, mas não queria ir para o quarto ficar sozinha tinha medo disso, de lembrar e entrar em desespero. Droga eu já estava lembrando e ficando triste e as lagrimas ameaçaram cair, foi então que eu notei que ele me olhava meio curioso. Olhar para ele foi em parte a minha salvação para não chorar, me fez pensar em outras coisas, agradeci mentalmente aquele cara estranho.

pOv's Gaara.

Que estranha ela parecia normal há alguns segundos, atrás triste era verdade, mas em menos de dez segundos ela parecia prestes a chorar. Olhei para ela um tanto curioso pelo o que teria causado tal reação na garota, afinal as pessoas não choram a toa não é mesmo? Ela pareceu notar meu olhar curioso e olhou para mim, parecia que não ia mais chorar deveria estar se controlando. Eu nem sabia por que tinha falado com ela, tudo bem eu realmente a tinha achado familiar, mas só me lembrei que fora ela que derrubara meu prato no almoço quando falei com ela, mas geralmente eu não me interessava pelos problemas alheios ou falava com pessoas que não conhecia. Eu era introvertido literalmente, acho que a pessoa mais introvertida nesse local, mas então o que eu fazia aqui conversando com uma completa estranha e ainda por cima ficando curioso sobre ela. Respirei fundo chateado e pedi algo de beber para o barman, peguei a bebida e tinha começado a beber quando notei a garota de cabeça baixa quase chorando de novo com uma cara de quem sentia dor. Será que ela estava passando mal?

-você esta bem? – as palavras saltaram da minha boca sem eu notar.

- si... Sim. – ela ergueu a cabeça e eu pude ver uma lágrima que escorria no rosto dela, ela só pareceu notar depois de mim então passou as costas da mão de leve pelo rosto limpando a lágrima.

Lembrei imediatamente de Temari minha irmã, a tinha visto chorando esses dias por que o infeliz do namorado dela tinha a traído, eu realmente teria batido nele se ela tivesse deixado, mas ela dizia que não precisava, mas eu sabia que era por que ela ainda gostava dele ainda tinha esperança.

-você não parece bem. – soltei mais uma vez as palavras antes que pudesse notar. Estava começando a ficar irritado começo mesmo, desde quando eu falava sem pensar antes? Devia ser a bebida.

-não tudo bem são só algumas dores sai do hospital há pouco tempo. – ela dizia meio a contra gosto, parecia algum tipo de assunto delicado. Dessa vez consegui manter minha boca fechada.

Terminei minha bebida e pouco depois pedi outra, tinha tido um dia péssimo, havia sido arrastado para essa cidade horrenda por Kankuro, meu irmão eu tinha terminado a faculdade de direito a pouco e ele estava de férias e insistiu que eu tinha que tirar umas férias antes de começar o trabalho na empresa do nosso pai. Conclusão aqui estava eu numa cidade que não tinha nada haver comigo por que ele queria uma desculpa para meu pai liberá-lo para essa cidade promiscua. "pai Gaara precisa de folga antes! Você sabe que depois disso vai ser bem estressante então vou levá-lo porque ele nunca aprendeu a se divertir." Era o que ele tinha dito ao nosso pai, filho da mãe só por que eu não gostava de jogos, bagunça e prostituição como ele não siguinificava que eu não sabia me divertir. Ele havia me arrastado para todos os lugares que eu tanto detestava se ele queria que eu me divertisse era fácil, me levasse à praia, pra casa de campo da família qualquer lugar calmo serviria! Mas não "vamos lá Gaara eu vou te ensinar a se divertir" como se eu tivesse alguma opção. Parei de pensar nisso antes que eu explodisse e voltei a beber.

pOv's Ino.

De repente o cara do meu lado parecia bem irritado eu fiquei meio assustada ele parecia com muita raiva de alguém, esperava que não fosse de mim.

Eu já estava na quarta taça de vinho e como ainda não tinha me restabelecido bem já tinha ficado zonza e entrando naquele estado inebriante onde você não sente nada. Eu não sentia mais a tristeza e começava gostar da sensação, ou seja, quase naquele estado alterado de alegria fingida, eu estava quase bêbada.

Escutei o cara ao meu lado dizer alguma coisa que eu não entendi, ele também parecia já estar alterado pela bebida, talvez até mais que eu, afinal a bebida dele era bem mais forte, percebi pelo cheiro, mas não me lembrava exatamente o que era. Ri, isso mesmo eu ri, estava rindo da cara de irritação, frustração e tédio que ele estava fazendo tudo ao mesmo tempo e sinceramente eu achei engraçado. Ele me olhou confuso e eu ignorei continuando a rir, sim eu com certeza já estava bêbada. Eu estava feliz, alteradamente feliz era algo que a bebida fazia, alterava meu sistema, me fazia outra pessoa, muito mais maluca e irresponsável do que eu era por isso eu não bebia muito. Sabe ele até que era bonito se você ignorasse o constante mau-humor que ele parecia ter e o ar preocupado. Eu parei de rir ainda sorrindo pelo efeito do álcool e parecia que ia ter um novo ataque de risos a qualquer momento.

-sabia que a sua expressão é engraçada? – eu disse, parecia estar procurando uma briga, e ergui a sobrancelha direita.

-como? – ele me olhava meio incrédulo.

-sério! Você parece irritado, frustrado e entediado tudo ao mesmo tempo! Como consegue? – eu falava gesticulando com as mãos parecendo meio empolgada ao falar.

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca ou algo do tipo, e ficou ainda pior-humorado o que fez sua expressão ficar ainda mais engraçada para mim. Ele me encarou irritado e foi então que eu tive uma crise de risos, claro que tudo isso era causado pelo efeito do álcool. As pessoas ao redor já me olhavam meio espantados.

-da pra você parar de me usar como motivo de riso. – ele disse baixo próximo a mim para que mais ninguém escutasse.

-foi mal acho que eu não estou muito normal. – eu disse erguendo minha taça para mostrar o motivo.

-você não parece normal mesmo. – ele disse me olhando como se eu fosse mesmo maluca.

-ei você quis insinuar algo? – eu tinha me irritado agora, uma coisa era eu dizer que eu não estava normal outra era ele insinuar que eu era louca.

-tirando que você é maluca, nada! – ele disse agora dando um sorriso de canto, como se achasse graça na minha cara irritada.

Eu o fuzilei com os olhos e voltei a beber meu vinho, ele não tinha noção do perigo? E se eu fosse alguma psicopata assassina ou algo do tipo, e resolvesse matar ele. O que ele faria? Não havia sido uma boa idéia pensar nisso me lembrei instantaneamente da cena da minha mãe caída morta no chão e do meu pai levando um tiro, a imagem havia voltado forte demais na minha memória. Comecei a chorar. Isso mesmo chorar desesperadamente.

Gaara pOv's.

Qual era o problema dessa garota a instantes atrás ela estava rindo da minha cara como uma idiota, na verdade bêbada! E agora ela estava chorando? Era isso chorando e não era pouco. Claro que achava que a culpa era minha, de quem mais poderia ser? Ela estava aqui falando e rindo e eu a chamei de maluca e de repente ela desaba no choro. Essa era a cena mais estranha que eu tinha visto! Ta não era, mas ainda assim era estranho. Tentei concertar o que havia feito falando com ela tentando acalmá-la, mas nada parecia dar certo, dizem que ficar bêbada resolve problemas? Era algo assim não era? Entreguei meu copo para ela, e ela tomou, mas ainda chorava então eu pedi mais algumas bebidas e acabei tomando também afinal estava ficando assustado, mal sabia eu que me arrependeria mais tarde por isso.


	3. 3Como assim você também se casou?

Ino pOv's.

Minha cabeça pesava e doía como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Nem ousei abrir os olhos com medo de que se eu o fizesse eles saltassem para fora. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça e sentei na cama devagar, era nessas horas que eu queria um analgésico mais que qualquer coisa na vida, eu havia bebido e agora sofria as conseqüências, mas pelo menos não tinha ficado sozinha à noite, não que eu me lembrasse então era bom não era? Eu podia suportar a dor por isso. Abri os olhos lentamente encarando as minhas mãos, ei desde quando eu tinha um anel? Não me lembrava de usar nenhum um esses dias. De repente eu tive um lampejo de lembrança duas mãos nas quais uma era minha e alguém colocava uma aliança, ah não! Não era um anel era uma aliança. Fechei os olhos de novo e os abri na esperança de que a aliança sumisse, mas não sumiu foi só ai que se passou pela minha cabeça de que eu não deveria ser a única pessoa naquele quarto, naquela cama. Olhei para mim primeiro com medo, eu estava completamente vestida com a roupa da noite anterior apesar dela estar bem amarrotada, o que siguinificava que pelo menos eu não tinha feito nada de errado. Não tinha feito nada errado? Eu estava maluca. Eu tinha feito tudo errado! Eu tinha me casado. Olhei para o lado agora irritada e qual não foi o meu susto ao ver cabelos ruivos, havia realmente alguém mais ali, e adivinhem só. Sim era o meu perseguidor de cabelos ruivos, afinal ele só podia estar me perseguindo não é?

Gritei, foi isso mesmo gritei bem alto, não de susto mais de raiva, estava realmente com raiva. Como foi que eu acabei me casando com ele alguém pode me dizer? Eu não sei.

Ele acordou muito assustado com meu grito dando um pulo na cama e ficando sentado, e quando olhou para mim ficou ainda mais assustado. Ele me olhava chocado enquanto eu olhava-o irritada, e ainda por cima minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas logo a fechou como se estivesse reformulando o que iria dizer. Eu me levantei irritada gritei algum chingamento para ele que eu nem prestei atenção ao que era e fui para o banheiro deixando ele na cama com uma expressão muito chocada no rosto.

Ao chegar ao banheiro notei que não havia nada meu, apesar de ter alguns pertences pessoais. Opa! Eu havia gritado e chingado ele e nem estava no meu quarto, o meu instinto feminino me avisava que eu estava muito ferrada nesse momento. Abaixei a tampa da privada e me sentei em cima dela pensando, "homens! Nem abaixar a tampa da privada eles conseguem." É claro que eu tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, mas como eu ia deixar de criticar? Fiquei ali sentada um bom tempo pensando em o que eu ia fazer, mas nada me vinha em mente, e Sakura ainda ia ficar louca se passasse no meu quarto e eu não estivesse lá, ela ia pensar que eu tinha me suicidado ou algo do tipo. Precisava falar com ela, olhei nos meus bolsos e nada do meu celular, foi quando me lembrei que tinha achado a cidade muito suspeita e tinha guardado o celular no sutiã para não roubarem ele. Peguei o celular e disquei o numero da Sakura, mas ela não me atendeu o celular devia estar desligado. Pensei mais um pouco, ela com certeza devia estar com Sasuke néah? Liguei no celular dele e chamou até a ligação cair. Eles deviam estar dormindo devia ter passado a noite acordados se divertindo. Droga eu precisa desesperadamente de ajuda e um analista! Ouvi uma batida na porta, e entrei em desespero, não estava preparada pra encarar ele, pra dizer alguma coisa, ou saber o que ele ia dizer. Apoiei os cotovelos na coxa e o rosto nas mãos e falei baixo, mas o suficiente para ele ouvir.

-só um minuto, por favor! – eu disse tentando me recompor o mais rápido possível.

Ele não disse nada só parou de bater na porta e eu pude o ouvir-lo deslizar as costas na porta se sentando no chão. Mordi o lábio, estava nervosa. Esperei dar quase um minuto então abri a porta devagar e ele estava sentado ali, só ergueu o rosto para me olhar e passei por ele parando no meio do quarto então me virei para ele, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Quando ele decidiu falar, me surpreendi com a pergunta.

-o que se lembra da noite passada? – ele perguntou me olhando e depois para a aliança na própria mão sério e ao mesmo tempo descrente no que acontecia.

Eu cheguei a pensar em dizer que aquilo não tinha acontecido que eu nem existia e que era mente dele pregando uma peça nele abrir a porta e sair correndo para o meu quarto, mas eu fiz isso? Claro que não... Simplesmente olhei para ele e respondi.

-não muita coisa e o que me lembro esta confuso... Lembro de ter ido para o bar e tudo antes de beber, mas depois esta tudo embaralhado, lembro vagamente de ter chorado e você ter tentando me embebedar. Depois eu me lembro de estar dentro de um carro e então de uma mão por uma aliança na minha e mais nada! E ai eu acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça. – eu disse meio irritada ao lembrar que ele havia tentado me embebedar!

-eu não tentei te embebedar. Só tentei fazer você parar de chorar como uma maluca. – ele disse me fuzilando por eu tê-lo acusado.

-OH! Foi mal então, mas o que eu poderia pensar eu me lembro de você ter me dado vários copos de bebida!

Agora ele estava olhando para aliança com raiva muita raiva e aposto que ele estava com raiva de mim. Ele respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e levantou vindo na minha direção e é claro que eu me assustei e dei vários passos para trás, e se ele fosse um psicopata e quisesse me matar agora para resolver o problema? Ele bem que tinha uma cara de psicopata. Pronto agora eu estava com medo, muito medo!

pOv's Gaara.

Eu me levantei indo na direção dela ficar sentado ali não ia resolver a situação devia ter uma certidão em qualquer lugar e nós íamos precisar dela para providenciar uma anulação não é mesmo? Quando olhei para a garota de novo ela estava se afastando de mim e parecia estar com medo. A idéia me parecia meio cômica, sabe por que ela estaria com medo de mim? Será que ela pensava que eu poderia ser algum tipo de pervertido ou psicopata? Devia ser. Parei de ir na direção dela e coloquei a mão no queixo tentando pensar numa solução rápida para aquilo. Como advogado eu sabia que podia levar algum tempo para a anulação mais não mais que um mês nós não devíamos ter com que nos preocupar desde que ela parasse de correr de mim e conversasse afinal tudo podia ser resolvido na conversa. Sentei na beirada da cama e resolvi falar com ela que agora me olhava meio curiosa.

-sabe tem uma solução para isso, mas primeiro preciso da sua ajuda!- eu disse num tom calmo para que ela notasse que era algo simples.

- tudo bem! Mas ajuda em que? – ela disse meio desconfiada.

-se nós realmente nos casamos. – eu disse a contragosto. – deve haver uma certidão por aqui, nós precisamos achá-la para então poder anular esse casamento, entendeu?

-mas isso não vai levar muito tempo não é? A anulação? – ela começou a procurar pela certidão imediatamente.

-não. Vai levar no Maximo um mês. Eu acho. – era impressão minha ou ela tinha suspirado de alivio.

Eu me levantei da cama e comecei a procurar pela certidão, ela estava se enfiando em baixo da cama para ver se tinha caído lá? Ela era mesmo estranha. Eu procurei nas gavetas dentro do guarda-roupa nos meus bolsos, em cima da cama que por sinal estava uma bagunça e nada ela também olhou em vários lugares e acreditem se quiser ela procurou até dentro do banheiro.

- de uma olhada nos seus bolsos você pode ter guardado neles.

-não esta no meu bolso. – ela disse meio irritada.

-como você pode ter certeza se nem olhou. – ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e me olhou com uma cara de "eu não te disse!"

Voltamos a procurar, mas não estava em nenhum lugar eu comecei a procurar em lugares que já tinha olhado agora com mais atenção e nada! Ela já tinha entrado em desespero e chutou os cobertores que agora estavam no chão por que eu havia os tirado da cama procurando pela certidão. Ela bufou irritada e olhou para mim.

-e agora? O que a gente vai fazer? – ela ergueu as mãos para cima exasperada e eu achei graça no gesto dela e ri. – isso não tem nenhuma graça!

-foi mal. – eu disse prendendo o riso, mas o que eu podia fazer nada se ela ficava engraçada quando estava irritada.

-ei! – ela disse como se só agora tivesse se tocado de alguma coisa. – qual o seu nome?

-Gaara. – eu disse percebendo que eu também nem sabia o nome dela. – Sabaku no Gaara e você?

-Yamanaka Ino. – ela disse e de repente chutou os cobertores de novo irritada. – que droga eu não tenho nem idéia do que a gente vai fazer agora.

-eu não quero nem ouvir o meu pai, "Gaara eu pensei que você fosse o mais responsável dos meus filhos o que deu em você para se casar sem nem conhecer a garota?" ele vai dizer. Aposto que seus pais também não vão ficar nada contentes com isso, e ainda vão colocar a culpa em mim. – de repente ela me olhou com raiva.

-você não devia reclamar por seu pai brigar com você. Pelo menos ele ainda pode brigar com você. O que eu não daria pros meus pais poderem brigar comigo por isso? Apesar de saber que eles nunca teriam brigado comigo por isso, no máximo a minha mãe diria "Ino as coisas não funcionam assim! Já ouviu falar em noivado?" – ela imitou a mãe dela e de repente começou a chorar.

Sério qual era o problema com essa garota? Eu não entendi nada do que ela disse. Ao ver que ela não parava de chorar tentei acalmá-la, perguntava o que era, por que ela estava chorando e nada, ela simplesmente ficava ali chorando. Aproximei-me dela puxei-a pela mão e a abracei, não sei por que fiz isso foi por impulso, eu já até conseguia imaginar ela se afastando e dizendo que eu estava me aproveitando dela, mas tudo que ela fez foi passar os braços em volta da minha cintura e ficar chorando. Deixei-a chorar até se cansar e se afastar de mim envergonhada, não a entendia mesmo! para mim ela parecia cada vez mais um mistério.

-desculpe sua camisa agora esta encharcada. – ela disse tentando diminuir a tensão no ambiente.

-tudo bem! Eu tenho outras. – e fui em direção do armário trocar de blusa, notei que enquanto eu fazia isso ela ficou olhando para o outro lado.

-mas e então... O que nós vamos fazer agora? – ela disse.

-agora nós precisamos lembrar aonde era o local para poder pegar outra certidão.

-O QUE? – ela me olhou abismada. – você eu não sei, mas eu não me lembro de nada daquela hora a não ser a aliança.

-eu me lembro de algumas coisas, mas também não lembro onde era. – ela me olhou incrédula. – tudo bem! Só precisamos fazer um esforço para lembrar e qualquer coisa nós podemos passar em todas elas para saber qual era.

-AH claro vai ser fácil achar são tão poucas capelas nesse lugar. –ela me olhou irritada e falando em um tom irônico.

-então o que você prefere não fazer nada? – eu quase gritei já estava ficando irritado.

-desculpa eu ter nascido então. – ela disse ironicamente de novo.

Eu a olhei irritado e ignorei o comentário, precisava falar com Kankuro não sabia onde ele estava e o que estava fazendo, e apesar de ser o irmão mais novo era mais responsável. Ele podia estar no cassino jogando até agora ou em algum quarto de hotel com alguma mulher, ou quem sabe ele não tinha ficado bêbado e casado também? Pensei ironicamente me repreendendo, afinal qualquer coisa que ele fizesse foi mais responsável do que o que eu havia feito. Podia pedir ajuda para ele, quem sabe ele não me desse uma idéia afinal ele era melhor em corrigir problemas causados por inconseqüência do que eu afinal, eu não tinha ações inconseqüentes até ontem à noite. A garota se sentou na cama mordendo o lábio inferior, parecia muito preocupada, e devia mesmo estar quem não estaria? Eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Vi ela enfiando a mão na blusa e tirando o celular de lá provavelmente do sutiã. Perai ela tirou o celular da onde? Qual era o problema dessa garota? E ainda por cima ela ficou lá olhando para ele, será que estava esperando alguma ligação? Família, amiga ou do namorado?

Senti uma pontada de irritação ao pensar que podia ser um namorado e nem entendi por que.

Ino pOv's.

Eu havia ligado no celular dos dois então por que nenhum deles retornava? Será que nem deram moral ao celular? Ainda não tinham acordado? Mas era hora do almoço quase. Sakura não iria me mandar almoçar? Não foi no quarto? O que estava acontecendo? Eu estava ficando preocupada com eles, mas já estava desesperada pela minha situação. O que eu ia fazer? Sair por ai de capela em capela perguntando "eu casei aqui ontem?" ele era o que maluco? Olhei para o celular estava irritada, eu estava irritada com o Sabaku não com o meu celular, mas nós já tínhamos discutido e eu estava com fome para brigar de novo. Disquei o numero da Sakura e pus o aparelho na orelha e esperei que ela atendesse e novamente o celular parecia desligado, bufei. Vi de canto de olho ele me observando e ignorei. Tentei ligar para Sasuke então chamou, chamou e chamou e adivinha só não atendeu. "filho da mãe" eu disse baixinho, e o Sabaku me olhou irritado, será que ele achou que era com ele? o.o'

Disquei o numero de Sasuke de novo chamou varias vezes e caiu, se eles estivem dormindo eu ia fazer o celular tocar até eles acordarem. Fiquei ligando para o celular do Sasuke até que na quinta tentativa ele atendeu.

-Sasuke! O que você estava fazendo? Por que demorou a atender? E por que o celular da Sakura esta desligado? - eu falava mal-humorada no celular.

_-o que foi Ino? Para que toda essa irritação de manhã? Acordou-nos sabia? – _ele disse com a voz sonolenta.

-ficou louco! De manhã uma pinóia! Já esta quase na hora do almoço. Deixe-me falar com Sakura. – eu disse mandona.

_-não da ela esta no banho! O que aconteceu Ino?_ – ele perguntou agora mais acordado notando que eu devia estar com problemas. – _em qual problema você se meteu agora? – _ele disse rindo.

-não te interessa Sasuke! Diga para Sakura que assim que ela terminar o banho é pra ela descer para o restaurante. Entendeu-me Uchiha?

-_claro, claro! Senhora dona do mundo. Vou dizer para ela sim!_

-é bom dizer mesmo. Até mais! – disse desligando o telefone.

Sabaku me olhava espantado, ele devia achar que eu era algum tipo de louca! E quem sabe eu não era mesmo? Afinal me casar por que estava bêbada. Virei-me para ele dizendo.

-olha preciso falar com uma amiga! Vou descer para o restaurante para falar com ela. Onde posso te encontrar depois para resolver o nosso "pequeno problema." – eu disse fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos.

-eu quero descer para almoçar mesmo, podemos tentar resolver depois do almoço?

-hum... Por mim tudo bem!

Coloquei o celular no sutiã novamente e fui em direção a porta saindo, ele me seguiu e descemos o elevador juntos, calados, e tremendamente irritados. Saímos juntos do elevador e fomos para o restaurante, olhei em volta e nada da Sakura ela provavelmente ia levar um bom tempo no banho. E adivinhe só? Acabei me sentando na mesma mesa que o Sabaku. Ele foi se servir e me perguntou se eu queria algo, mais por educação que qualquer coisa, eu disse que queria um suco. Encostei a testa na mesa e fiquei esperando, em menos de dois minutos Sakura se sentou na cadeira que ele estava. Olhei para ela surpresa.

- você já chegou? – falei surpresa ainda nem tinha pensado em o que dizer para ela.

-sim Ino e é bom que seja algo preocupante para me tirar do banho naquela pressa toda. – ela parecia meio irritada e preocupada.

-mas eu disse para Sasuke que você podia terminar de banhar.

-ele ficou preocupado disse que você parecia bem irritada e preocupada. – ela riu.

-ele é idiota.

-não fale assim dele Ino. E então o que era? – agora ela parecia bem preocupada.

-nem sei como te dizer, mas o fato é que eu bebi e acredite se quiser estou casada! – tirei a mão de debaixo da mesa e apontei meu anelar esquerdo para ela.

-como assim você também se casou?

Nesse momento Gaara se aproximou da mesa, pude o ver hesitando se sentaria ali ou não. Eu fiz sinal para que ele se aproximasse e então ele parou ao meu lado depositando o suco na mesa a minha frente e se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Sakura só ficou observando.

-Sakura este é Gaara.


	4. 4Uma conversa franca

4°Uma conversa franca.

Sakura pOv's.

Ela não estava brincando? Droga isso ia ser complicado. O que eles tinham decidido fazer? Anular? Devia ser. Conhecendo Ino como conheço aposto que ela decidiu que é um erro e que deve corrigi-lo. Olhei para os dois, não pareciam ter muito haver, mas eu e Sasuke não éramos as pessoas mais diferentes do planeta? Isso poderia dar certo. Estendi a mão para Gaara.

-prazer Haruno Sakura! – eu disse sorrindo para ele enquanto ele apertava a minha mão. Se podia descobrir muito sobre pessoas em um aperto de mão. Eu me apaixonei por Sasuke no dia em que apertei sua mão.

-Sabaku no Gaara. – ele disse bem serio, assim como eu adivinhei que seria.

-então vocês estão casados? – e me virando para Ino eu disse. – Ino isso é tão a sua cara, foi beber um pouco e acaba bêbada e casada, confusões assim são só com você. Sério a vida do seu lado nunca é entediante.

-HAHA Sakura. – ela disse sarcástica.

Gaara ficou nos olhando como se nós duas tivéssemos problemas mentais, eu ignorei isso. E então olhei para Ino com uma expressão séria.

-e então o que vocês vão fazer agora?

-anular! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo e eu ri da cena, eles ficaram corados.

-sério? – agora os dois me olharam como se eu tivesse problemas mentais.

-claro Sakura! O que mais a gente iria fazer? Alguma idéia senhora sabe tudo?

-não precisa ficar irritada Ino. E sim tenho uma idéia.

-qual? – ela perguntou sarcástica.

-pode ir parando com as suas perguntinhas sarcásticas Ino. Sabe que isso não me intimida. E a minha idéia é mais uma alternativa.

-e que alternativa? – agora quem havia perguntado era Gaara ele parecia entediado como se já tivesse tudo planejado só estivesse aqui por educação.

-por que vocês não tentam conviver? Vocês ainda nem se conhecem direito e já decidiram que não podem viver juntos? Por que vocês não tentam?

-hello terra chamando Sakura! Não é que a gente esta decidindo que não poderíamos conviver é só que se você não percebeu casamento é uma coisa séria que tem que ser escolhida pelas pessoas e não por que elas estavam bêbadas.

-eu concordo com ela. – manifestou-se Gaara.

-viu vocês até concordam sobre as coisas.

De novo eles me olharam como se eu tivesse problemas mentais. Será que eles não percebiam que já estavam agindo como um casal? Concordando com as opiniões e resolvendo o problema juntos.

Ino pOv's.

Serio o que a Sakura tinha comido hoje? Deveria estar estragado por que ela não estava pensando bem. Olhei para ela como se ela tivesse problemas mentais, apoiei os cotovelos na mesa e mordi o lábio nervosa. Gaara olhou para mim como se estivesse pensando alguma coisa, não entendi muito bem o que era. Olhei para ele interrogativamente, mas como ele não disse nada me virei para Sakura.

-olha Sakura, se não tem nada de construtivo para dizer simplesmente não diga! Ok?

-não tem nada de ok aqui não. – ela me disse irritada me olhando como se eu estivesse cega surda muda e não percebesse algo que estava na minha frente.

-o que foi Sakura se acha que não estou vendo algo diga em voz alta, não fique me dando esses olhares. – eu tinha me irritado.

-por que vocês duas não param de brigar não são amigas? – agora foi à vez de Gaara se irritar com a gente.

-somos! – respondemos as duas ao mesmo tempo.

-então por que não entram em um acordo ao invés de ficarem brigando?- ele disse.

-e por que você não diz alguma coisa ao invés de esperar que nós resolvamos tudo por você. Afinal o problema não é só meu. – eu disse irritada já querendo esganá-lo.

-então ta. Que tal para as duas pararem de brigar no meu ouvido, conciliarmos as duas coisas. Nós tentamos conviver enquanto tentamos achar um meio de anular o casamento.

-como? – Sakura disse parecendo interessada.

-nós não sabemos aonde esta a certidão sem ela não podemos anular o casamento. Nem mesmo sabemos qual foi à capela. Enquanto nós descobrimos um jeito para conseguir a certidão nós tentamos conviver, se conseguirmos poderemos deixar para lá essa história de anulação, se nós nos odiarmos então anulamos o casamento. Simples. – ele disse como se realmente fosse simples! Ele estava louco? Eu não ia conviver com um estranho.

-Gaara-san você é um gênio. – Sakura disse sorrindo. San? Ela já estava usando san para chamá-lo? Droga parece que não ia ter outro jeito.

-então vamos comer logo e ir dar um jeito nisso logo. – e acrescentei baixinho. – para eu me livrar de você logo.

-Ino. – Sakura me repreendeu. – se você já começar pensando assim não vai dar certo mesmo! Imagine que ele é um amigo e tente se dar bem com ele! Entendeu-me?

-ta mãe! – eu disse sarcástica.

Gaara pOv's.

Ino estava sendo irônica de novo! Ela tinha essa mania e isso me irritava, será que nós íamos conseguir conviver mesmo que por um curto período de tempo? Eu duvidava, mas Sakura parecia uma boa pessoa e não merecia que Ino a ficasse irritando então por que não conciliar as idéias?

Ino parecia muito irritada a ignorei e comecei a almoçar Sakura e Ino foram se servir e voltaram minutos depois com seus pratos. Almoçamos em silencio, ninguém parecia ter nada a dizer e isso me agradou, não gostava de ficar conversando enquanto comia. O clima estava tenso parecia que mesmo com a minha interferência elas ainda estavam irritadas! De repente Sakura sorriu do nada e olhou para mim e depois para Ino, não entendi o porquê disso.

-bem se vocês estão pensando em se entender, a primeira coisa é um conhecer o outro melhor. E nós vamos fazer isso agora, eu vou ficar aqui para ajudar vocês, sabe não ficar aquele clima estranho por estar só os dois, e também por que eu sei tudo sobre a Ino, e por que eu vou evitar se vocês começarem a brigarem! Então quem quer começar? – Sakura disse com um enorme sorriso no rosto eu e Ino simplesmente olhamos um para o outro nenhum de nós queria falar de si mesmo e isso era perceptível. – não me façam ter que escolher! Querem decidir no impar ou par?

-ta legal vamos começar logo com isso então, mas eu não estou a fim de falar e já que a idéia é sua por que não começa você Sakura! – disse Ino sarcasticamente para a amiga.

-Sakura por que eu não faço parte do casamento de vocês! Eu me casei com Sasuke e nós nos damos muito bem por sinal! – disse Sakura sorrindo. Então o tal de Sasuke era casado com ela? Não era nenhum namorado da Ino por algum motivo isso me deixou feliz. – só por que você esta me retrucando você começa Ino!

-então o que eu devo falar senhora sabe tudo? – Ino agora parecia bem irritada.

-vamos começar com coisas simples! Que tal eu fazer a pergunta e vocês dois tem que responder? – Sakura parecia cada vez mais animada com a idéia.

-por mim tanto faz. – eu disse.

-então vamos lá. – Sakura disse. – qual a sua cor favorita?

-vermelho. – eu disse sem nem precisar pensar muito.

-roxo! Sakura para que isso você já sabe tudo sobre mim! – disse Ino.

-não é pra eu saber e sim o Gaara! – Sakura sorriu para mim e então continuou. – qual estilo de filme favorito?

-suspense ou terror. – eu disse.

-comedia romântica. – Ino disse agora dando um pequeno sorriso.

-a flor que mais gosta?

-tulipas é claro! – Ino disse e agora, tinha uma expressão triste que eu não entendi, Sakura parecia apreensiva como se tivesse dito algo que não deveria.

-cravos.

-que profissão você vai exercer?

-é claro que eu vou trabalhar na empresa de moda do meu pai, vou administrá-la! Sakura.

-advocacia. – eu disse.

-qual o dia favorito da semana?

-domingo. – eu disse.

-sábado! – disse Ino se animando novamente.

-por que esses dias?

-por que o sábado é um dia em que você não faz nada e sabe que o próximo dia também é vago. Não é obvio? – disse Ino agora como se estivesse tirando sarro de Sakura, e esta só riu.

-por que é o dia mais calmo e entediante da semana. – eu disse olhando para baixo, já me havia cansado das perguntas sem sentido.

-e o que vocês gostam de fazer no tempo livre?

-ir à praia, ler e dormir. – eu disse me espreguiçando.

-dormir? Sakura ele é quase um Shikamaru dois você não quer que eu conviva com ele quer? Só falta ele me chamar de problemática agora. – Shikamaru? Era algum tipo de ex-namorado? Devia ser ela parecia irritada.

-Ino concentração responda a pergunta. – Sakura a repreendeu.

-hai, hai... Eu gosto de desenhar novos modelos de roupa, sair, pintar as unhas e falar ao telefone. – ela disse meio entediada agora. – ei Sakura isso não é nenhuma das suas nóias psicólogas é?

-bem agora vou explicar o porquê dessas perguntas, e sim é sobre psicologia, você sabe que eu estou no sexto período de psicologia, então fica quieta, três anos estudando sobre isso siguinifica que eu posso me utilizar dela desde o quarto período. – ela disse irritada já. – então agora eu vou dizer! Gaara vai ter que te dar algo roxo, e você vai ter que da algo vermelho a ele e, por favor, sejam criativos! De algo que tenha haver com a personalidade da pessoa, algo que ela disse que gosta! Hoje vocês vão alugar dois filmes um de comedia romântica e outro de suspense, ou de terror e assistir juntos. A profissão era só para vocês ficarem sabendo mesmo. Sábado a Ino vai levar Gaara para se divertir a maneira dela, e no domingo Gaara é que vai levá-la. Saber o motivo era só para que vocês se entendessem. Então se na segunda vocês não estiverem brigando, a gente conversa de novo!

Eu e Ino encaramos Sakura nos perguntado se ela tinha algum problema? Afinal ainda havia outra coisa a se saber! Nós nem mesmo sabíamos se morávamos na mesma cidade, e Sakura já estava fazendo planos? Agora Sakura olhava para mim curiosa devia estar notando a minha preocupação.

-o que te preocupa Gaara? – Sakura disse sorrindo.

-só estava aqui pensando você já esta fazendo planos, e nós nem sabemos se moramos na mesma cidade. – eu disse dando de ombros.

-AH isso! Não se preocupe Gaara! Sabaku não é? Advocacia? Uma pessoa esperta como eu teria juntado as peças e notado que você é de Konoha! Já ouvi falar da empresa de sua família! E a Ino também é de Konoha viu como eu sou uma pessoa eficiente? – ela riu Ino a olhou mal-humorada e eu dei de ombros de novo. – bem galerinha eu vou indo Sasuke esta me esperando e aposto que vai estar todo manhoso quando eu voltar por que eu demorei! Então beijinhos e depois me liga Ino!

-ligar? Você não disse que nos via na segunda? – Ino parecia emburrada.

-hai, hai! Mas isso quem disse foi a Sakura psicóloga, agora a Sakura sua amiga quer que você ligue pra ela entendido? E pare de fazer essa cara emburrada se não eu aperto esse seu bico.

-tudo bem. – disse Ino rindo da graça que a amiga fez.

-então tchau pra vocês dois! – disse ela se levantando da mesa e saindo eu e Ino só acenamos para ela.

-tudo bem! Vamos achar algo vermelho para você! – disse Ino se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a porta do restaurante, me levantei e a segui.

Ela foi em direção ao elevador, e eu não entendi o que ela queria. Entrei no elevador com ela e ela apertou o botão para o andar sete, e não era o meu andar, seria o andar dela? Escorei-me no espelho que havia no elevador e esperei que chegasse ao andar que ela havia escolhido. Levei um susto quando o elevador parou sem abrir a porta e a luz começou a falhar, ficaríamos presos ali? Não parecia uma boa idéia, poderia apostar como Ino começaria a chorar! Era algo que ela fazia muito e sem motivos nenhum, dito e feito logo pude ouvir o som do choro dela que já estava começando a conhecer muito bem. Perguntei onde ela estava e ela não me respondeu parecia tentar abafar o choro como se não quisesse que eu o ouvisse, segui o som do choro e ela estava abaixada em um dos cantos do elevador, me sentei ao seu lado e a puxei para perto de mim abraçando-a. ela sentada ao meu lado só que com o corpo colado ao meu chorando no meu peito e eu passando as mãos no cabelo dela tentando acalmá-la. Depois de uns quinze minutos ela parou de chorar.

Ino pOv's.

Eu tinha chorado por um bom tempo abraçada ao Gaara, mas ele me acalmara, assim que havia ficado escuro eu tive medo, não sei por que me senti sozinha e isso me lembrou os meus pais, e eu me desesperei a chorar mais uma vez na frente dele, tinha até tentado abafar o choro, mas ele se sentou ao meu lado me puxando para um abraço, depois de um tempo eu havia me acalmado com ele ao meu lado me abraçando eu não me senti mais sozinha, e o cheiro dele me acalmava. Continuamos abraçados não sei bem o que nós estávamos esperando, talvez a luz! Ele continuava mexendo nos meus cabelos e eu gostava da sensação, talvez por que estivesse fragilizada.

-Ino por que você estava chorando? – ele perguntou e eu pude ouvir o tom cuidadoso em sua voz, ele estava tentando ser delicado, mas pelo visto parecia que ele não sabia fazer isso.

-eu me senti sozinha no escuro. – eu disse não querendo contar tudo, mas ele percebeu que havia mais.

-e lá no quarto por que você chorou? – é agora ele tinha me pegado eu teria que dizer, e isso acarretaria em mais uma rodada de choros eu já sabia.

-meus pais foram assassinados há exatas duas semanas hoje. – eu disse podendo sentir as lagrimas que já estavam pairando em meus olhos.

-eu sinto muito. – ele disse e parecia mesmo sentir, e eu apostava que era por ele ter tocado no assunto também, mas agora que eu havia começado estava sentindo necessidade de contar tudo.

-quando eu cheguei à minha casa minha mãe já estava morta... E o assassino tinha uma arma apontada para o meu pai eu entrei em choque, assim que o assassino me viu ele apontou a arma para mim, mas meu pai implorou pela minha vida! E quando ele apontou a arma para o meu pai de novo, eu agi por impulso. Estúpida! – eu era uma estúpida mesmo não era? – eu só vi que meus pés se moveram, eu o derrubei, mas antes que eu chegasse até ele, ele atirou no meu pai. E eu vi. A policia chegou logo depois, por sorte e um pouquinho de esforço ele não conseguiu alcançar a arma novamente antes da policia chegar.

Gaara não disse nada simplesmente me apertou contra o peito enquanto eu voltava a chorar me sentia leve por compartilhar o que havia acontecido com alguém, ter contado a minha parte de culpa, mas não conseguia parar de chorar estava sentindo falta dos meus pais e culpa! Muita culpa! Minha culpa! A tristeza minha companheira fiel parecia estar cada vez mais próxima cada vez mais forte. Ficamos ali abraçados não sei dizer quanto tempo para mim parecia uma eternidade, e apesar de não me sentir mais sozinha eu me sentia triste e culpada, mas ao mesmo tempo aliviada por ter falado daquilo com alguém! Assim que a luz se acendeu ele se levantou e depois me ajudou a levantar, fiquei apoiada nele enquanto ele apertava o botão para o andar dele, e todo o percurso até o quarto do hotel onde ele estava hospedado.

Foi então que me passou pela cabeça que eu ainda não tinha sequer ido ao meu quarto depois de toda essa bagunça assim que ele abriu a porta eu me dei conta de que eu não podia ficar no quarto de um estranho, afinal era isso que ele era mesmo que agora estivéssemos casados, ele era um estranho!

-Gaara eu preciso ir para o meu quarto!

-por quê? – ele parecia meio surpreso.

-por que eu não fui lá até agora, ainda não tomei banho não troquei de roupa. Nada, nada! – eu dizia enquanto fazia gestos impacientes com as mãos.

-tudo bem, mas depois nós temos que sair pra comprar os presentes das cores. – aqui ele revirou os olhos como se não gostasse da idéia, eu também não gostava. – e depois alugar os filmes. – com os filmes ele parecia mais animado, mas eu não estava, detestava filmes de suspense e terror, faltava morrer de susto assistindo "o chamado." – enquanto você vai banhar, eu vou dar uma olhada nos meus livros de direito e ver se eu acho informações sobre a anulação do casamento afinal, essa não é a minha área.

-faça isso, temos que começar a resolver logo. – eu disse saindo do quarto e indo em direção ao elevador.

Entrei no elevador, meio irritada sem nem notar que estava reclamando mentalmente "ele esta todo apressado para se livrar de mim!", ou "eu sou o senhor advogado olhe só como eu vou te deixar sem problemas nenhum. U.Ú" e então "no que eu estou pensando eu quero tanto quanto ele o fim desse casamento."

Entrei no quarto e fui direto para o banheiro e nem notei que esqueci a porta aberta e quando eu estava no meio do meu banho notei alguém abrindo a porta e gritei bem alto assustada, foi então que notei os cabelos rosa balançando e Sakura sorrindo para mim. Filha da mãe notou a porta aberta e veio me dar um susto, afinal o que ela fazia aqui?

-o que faz aqui Sakura?

-liguei para o seu celular e quem atendeu foi o Gaara e me disse que você tinha ido para o seu quarto tomar banho. – ela disse toda sorridente, ela estava gostando mais dessa historia de casamento do que eu e Gaara estávamos detestando.

-ele atendeu meu celular? Quem deu esse direito para ele? – agora eu tinha me irritado.

-Ino agora vocês são casados e ninguém mandou esquecer o celular lá, e quem sabe ele só não atendeu por que viu meu nominho bonito na tela do celular? Sabe meu nominho deve ter seduzido ele.

-você fica brincando por que não é com você testuda. Eu estou casada com um estranho da pra acreditar nisso? É tão esquisito, e para de rir se não eu vou te dar um peteleco.

-ta já parei de rir. Termina logo de lavar seu cabelo, ele me disse que vocês já vão sair para cumprir as minhas primeiras ordens!

-ordens? Ai, ai... – eu disse desdenhando enquanto enxaguava o cabelo.

Assim que terminei meu banho ela me estendeu a toalha ficamos mais algum tempo falando, claro que o assunto principal era o meu estranho casamento. Foi então que estava me sentindo incomoda com o assunto e resolvi mudar para o próprio casamento dela, mas então ela passou a descrever a noite de núpcias dela em detalhes, e eram detalhes sórdidos! E eu disse que tinha que me vestir.

-sai sua pervertida eu vou me vestir e Gaara já deve estar me esperando, e quem sabe com a resposta de como nós vamos nos livrar um do outro. – eu disse sorrindo e caindo na cama.

-eu não sou pervertida, o Sasuke sim é. – aqui ela parou com um olhar travesso que eu tentei nem imaginar o motivo. – Como assim resposta para se livrarem um do outro?

-ele ia dar uma olhada nos livros de direito dele afinal ele não é especificado na área de casamentos, civil, vai saber lá como se chama isso! U.Ú – ela riu de mim e caiu na cama também.

-então vai Sra. Sabaku!

-credo em cruz Sakura! Não fala assim Sra. Uchiha, eu estou muito estressada com isso já. – eu disse bufando.

-ai Ino não é o fim do mundo também! Se vocês não gostarem um do outro simplesmente anulam o casamento, essas coisas geralmente levam um tempo, é o tempo de vocês se conhecerem e desistirem. – ela se apoiou no cotovelo olhando para mim.

-pode apostar que eu não vou desistir, ele gosta de filme de terror. O.O e é preguiçoso, você o viu falando que gosta de dormir, serio ninguém merece um Shikamaru! Ele é um dos meus melhores amigos, mas você sabe que se ficarmos mais de três horas juntos rola uma briga! Briga não eu faço um escarcéu com aquela preguiça dele.

-ele gosta de dormir nos domingos, nada contra muita gente gosta. – eu olhei para ela com cara de "ta falando sério?" u.ú ela sabia que eu era super ativa, não tem como eu conviver com uma pessoa muito calma.

– Ino ninguém precisa ser hiperativo como o Naruto ou a Tenten pra conviver com você ta legal.

-tudo bem! – eu disse a contra gosto e ela riu. – mas você fala como se tivesse certeza de que eu e ele vamos nos dar bem. Como você pode achar isso?

-Ino eu e Sasuke somos opostos e você sabe disso! Assim como você e Gaara são opostos. Você pode até não aceitar que é isso que faz o relacionamento interessante, mas é a verdade relacionamentos de verdade devem ser assim.

-meus pais eram opostos. – eu disse sentindo dor com a lembrança quando me dei conta do que eu disse, eu e Gaara éramos totalmente opostos.

Eu sempre disse que o relacionamento dos meus pais era perfeito e duradouro assim como o da Sakura. Então era isso, por que eles eram opostos? Então era isso que fazia os relacionamentos? Então talvez eu e Gaara nos déssemos bem. E se eu já estivesse gostando dele? Isso explicaria meu surto no elevador de reclamar por ele estar pensando num jeito de anular o casamento. Talvez eu realmente já estivesse gostando dele, por isso eu tivesse desabafado com ele, ou talvez por eu ter desabafado com ele eu gostasse dele. Não eu gostava antes por isso eu parava de chorar quando ele me abraçava. Então mais uma vez a verdade bateu de frente comigo. Eu amava Gaara, podia sentir meu coração pulsando forte o sangue correndo rápido pelas minhas veias e minha cabeça girando. Quando acontecera? Eu não sabia.

-Sakura. – eu a chamei baixinho já a puxando para um abraço.

-o que Ino? – ela disse meio preocupada. – te fiz pensar nos seus pais.

-também, mas não é isso, me dei conta de algo agora.

-o que?

-eu amo o Gaara. – eu disse sentindo meu coração pulsar parecia que a verdade tinha ficado ainda mais forte e a verdade ficado ainda mais nítida quando o disse em voz alta.

-já? Quando aconteceu?

-não sei, mas estou desconfiando que desde que esbarrei com ele no almoço.

-que? – agora ela parecia espantada. – no almoço como assim? Hoje no nosso almoço?

-NÃO ontem a primeira vez que o vi. Claro por que não desconfiei antes.

-me conte isso direito ta legal?

-ontem no almoço depois de ler seu bilhete desci para o restaurante, mas acabei me esbarrando com ele e derrubando meus pratos e os dele no chão, pedi desculpas e estava sem graça, cheguei até a corar!

-você sem graça por causa de um acidente? Corando? – agora ela sorria abertamente.

-na hora pensei que fosse por que estava fragilizada com a morte dos meus pais, e podia ser por isso também. – agora eu estava confusa.

-já entendi tudo, você se sentindo fragilizada pela morte dos seus pais ficou mais sensível e foi capaz de reconhecer o amor da sua vida Ino só pode ser isso. – agora ela tinha um ar sonhador. – só não fico com inveja por que também amei a Sasuke a primeira vista e melhor, diferente de você notei isso na mesma hora!

-Sakura, eu to falando sério, pense comigo isso é preocupante, ele esta lá no quarto neste momento empenhado em descobrir o modo mais rápido de anular nosso casamento. Eu não devia ter descoberto que amo ele, seria mais fácil poder deixá-lo. – abaixei a cabeça triste e arrependida por ter notado, a verdade tinha vindo brincar comigo de novo.

-Ino fala sério amiga, você ama ele não ama? Vá à luta! Você tem um tempo até ele conseguir a anulação conquiste-o nesse tempo. Você nunca foi de desistir. Vai desistir agora? Sem nem mesmo lutar?

-mas Sakura ele não gosta de mim, não quero forçá-lo a ficar comigo.

-não vai forçá-lo vai conquistá-lo e se não conseguir bola pra frente.

-bola pra frente? Você fala como se fosse fácil experimenta ao menos pensar em deixar Sasuke e vai saber o que eu estou sentindo.

-eu sei Ino! Eu sei. – ela respirou fundo. – vamos fazer um plano.

-plano? Que plano? – eu perguntei assustada.

-é um plano de conquista. Ino você esta prestando atenção? Você sempre foi mais namoradeira e conquistava o menino que queria. Da pra parar de agir como boba.

-tudo bem Sakura vamos nos focar no alvo. – eu bufei não conseguindo pensar em nada ainda chocada com a verdade de que eu amava Gaara.

-primeiro de tudo não o deixe lá descobrindo muitas formas de deixar você, vista uma roupa bem bonita e eu te ligo mais tarde!

-tudo bem! – eu disse vendo-a indo para a porta. – Sakura. – ela se virou e olhou para mim. – Obrigada! Posso te pedir um ultimo favor?

-claro! Todos que você quiser Ino.

-diga que eu tenho que ficar na mesma casa que ele quando voltarmos, eu não quero ser atirada, mas preciso de uma desculpa para ficar perto dele, ou então pode dizer que nós temos que sair sempre. Sei lá.

-pode deixar comigo vou ver o que vai ser melhor para vocês e depois digo como parte da terapia de casal. – ela saiu do quarto rindo e de repente uma esperança se apossou de mim.


	5. 5 Irmãos, telefonemas e presentes

5°Irmãos, telefonemas e presentes.

Ino pOv's.

Abri a minha mala já no espírito estilista! Revirei toda a mala procurando algo bem bonito para vestir, peguei uma calça jeans clara e amarrei uma fita grossa de cetin cor lilás no cós da calça, achei minha blusa regata favorita! Ela era branca com detalhes em stress roxo, calcei uma sandália lilás de salto agulha e de fecho brilhante. As roupas que estavam em cima da cama eu coloquei de volta dentro da mala sem o menor cuidado. Peguei minha carteira também de cor lilás como a maioria das minhas coisas e sai apressada trancando a porta e colocando a chave do quarto no bolso, entrei no elevador e apertei o botão para o décimo andar cantarolando. Estava feliz, de repente me senti culpada por estar feliz, meus pais haviam morrido há duas semanas e eu estava amando e feliz? Isso não era certo, não podia ser certo, de repente estava deprimida de novo. Então algo que me surpreendeu passou pelos meus pensamentos, meus pais não iam querer me ver triste e a única forma era me apaixonar. Tinha dedo deles nessa historia de eu conhecer Gaara podia jurar que era armação daqueles dois, e isso me animou um pouco, eles com certeza iam querer isso para mim não era? Quando entrei no quarto de Gaara sem nem ao menos bater na porta estava divida entre culpa e felicidade e nem notei que ele olhava para mim.

-não se bate mais na porta? – ele disse num tom brincalhão que eu não notei, pois estava perdida em pensamentos.

-me desculpe estou meio pensativa e esqueci. – será que eu já me sentia tão à vontade com ele? Já me sentia casada e por isso não me lembrara se quer de bater na porta? Entrei automaticamente como se fosse meu quarto também isso me surpreendeu, mas ele pareceu notar isso também.

-Ino eu estava olhando meus livros de direito, e no nosso caso leva em torno de cento e oitenta dias para conseguirmos a anulação depois que se entra com o pedido.

-seis meses? – eu disse atônita, eu só teria seis meses para fazê-lo acreditar que eu era a mulher da vida dele?

-eu sei que esta com pressa Ino, mas eu não faço milagres. – ele disse meio chateado, entendendo errado meu comentário.

Gaara pOv's.

Será que ela me detestava tanto que não podia esperar seis meses para se livrar de mim? Fala sério eu não era tão má pessoa assim, mas dava para entendê-la de repente ela acorda e descobre que se casou com um completo estranho. É eu também não gostava da situação, era complicada e muito problemática, eu evitava problemas sempre foi assim, por isso meu pai achava tanto que eu era o filho mais responsável, Kankuro nunca fora o tipo "responsável, ele curtia a vida" como ele mesmo sempre dizia. Temari então, ela parecia procurar os problemas e enfrentar nosso pai, decidiu fazer moda e assim o fez, e ela realmente trabalhava bem, de certa forma ela também sabia pelo que brigar, não gostava de causas perdidas como todos na família, se ela quisesse teria sido uma ótima advogada, ela era perfeita para argumentar! Não que eu e Kankuro ficássemos atrás, mas ela tinha talento natural para advocacia e também para moda, preferiu à moda, ela trabalhava bem tinha talento e ganhava melhor ainda, espera ai, ela não trabalhava na empresa dos Yamanakas? Como não tinha notado isso antes? Devia ser por que estava muito preocupado.

-Ino eu vou banhar e depois tentar falar com meu irmão! Então podemos ir procurar os tais presentes! – eu disse revirando os olhos, aquilo me estressava sabia que ela não queria fazer aquilo, mas acreditava que Sakura estava certa, e nós teríamos que conviver por seis meses, então era melhor que fosse uma boa convivência.

-tudo bem Gaara. – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior, já tinha notado que ela fazia isso sempre que ficava nervosa. Como eu tinha notado isso em um dia?

-o que foi? – eu perguntei.

-ãn? – ela perguntou confusa.

-esta mordendo o lábio. Faz isso quando esta nervosa já pude perceber. – eu disse sorrindo.

-e você revira os olhos quando algo não te agrada. – ela rebateu, parecia que eu não ia conseguir uma resposta direta então fui banhar.

Entrei no banheiro e como de costume só fechei a porta sem trancar, Ino não ia entrar ali, ela sabia que eu estava no banho. Apoiei as mãos na pia e fiquei olhando o espelho sem realmente ver minha imagem refletida ali, estava pensando em Ino, e em como aquilo estava se desenrolando, apesar de não querer, não podia mentir! Ela mexia comigo, quando eu a via meu coração dava pulos e meu sangue corria mais rápido, a sensação de desejo que eu já conhecia me invadia, mas tinha algo diferente também que eu não sabia dizer o que era exatamente, só sabia que gostava daquela sensação. Entrei no Box e liguei o chuveiro pensar nela me deixava alterado e excitado também, precisava da água fria para me acalmar. Eu estava embaixo da água fria há uns cinco minutos e já tinha me acalmado quando de repente a porta é aberta, Ino entra no banheiro com o meu celular na mão e cora violentamente ao me ver, e vira de costas.

-desculpa Gaara o Box do banheiro do meu quarto era de pedra e não de vidro por isso achei que não ia ter problema, desculpa mesmo. É que seu irmão telefonou e disse que era urgente então eu...

-tudo bem Ino. – eu a interrompi. – sei que não fez de propósito. – já estava me enrolando na toalha e pegando o celular da mão dela. – alô? – vi Ino saindo do banheiro e sai de lá também.

-_Gaara! Onde é que você esta? Você me liga a cada quinze minutos estranhei não ter me ligado hoje. Até posso entender, se a menina for tão bonita quanto à voz dela._

-Kankuro seu idiota. Eu quem pergunto aonde você esta! E eu não liguei por que eu não sou a sua babá! Tenho mais o que fazer, e problemas pra resolver.

-_ta com problemas? Você? Meio difícil de acreditar, mas manda ai! O que aconteceu?_

-depois eu te falo, estou bem ocupado agora! E você com certeza não me ajudaria em nada como sempre ia conseguir arranjar mais confusão para mim, então seja lá em que bar ou cassino você se enfiou hoje não importa. Vou falar com a Temari é mais fácil que ela me ajude. – vi Ino me dando um olhar pelo canto do olho reprovador pelo modo que eu falava com meu irmão, família era um assunto delicado para ela.

-_Temari? Tudo bem provavelmente ela realmente vai te ajudar mais do que eu mesmo. E eu não estou em nenhum cassino espertinho nem em um bar. Te liguei mesmo pra saber se já queria voltar para casa, pelo que conheço de você achei que ia estar ai morrendo de tédio. Mas pelo visto esta muito bem hein?_

_-_você preocupado comigo e não ta nem em um bar nem em um cassino? Qual foi o milagre? Deixe-me adivinhar você esta apaixonado? Ou bateu a cabeça?

_-nem uma coisa nem outra! Que bela imagem você faz de mim hein? Mas tanto faz, quando vai querer voltar?_

-acho que na terça.

_-terça? Mas ainda é sexta, por que quer demorar tanto assim? Pensei que você tivesse odiado esse lugar assim que pôs os pés nele._

-e realmente odiei esse lugar! Mas tenho coisas para resolver. E você qual a pressa para ir embora? Se meteu em um problema não foi. Por que você simplesmente amou o lugar assim que pôs o pés aqui! – eu disse rindo.

_-engraçadinho. E sim me meti numa encrenca! Tem uma garota que não larga do meu pé, esta me incomodando muito. Me segue pra todo canto!_ – ele parecia desesperado.

-muito bem feito para você aprender a parar de correr atrás de todas as mulheres que você vê! – eu disse rindo ainda mais da situação do meu irmão.

_-Gaara a coisa é séria. Essa garota é filha de um dos amigos do nosso pai, e ele tem negócios com nosso pai, um dos melhores clientes dele. Tenho que ir embora antes que a garota realmente não me deixe em paz e a coisa fique séria e envolva os negócios._

-entendi, vou te ajudar! Sempre ajudo não é mesmo?

-_sim sempre ajuda maninho. Agora me diz que vamos pegar o próximo avião para Konoha!_

-não, nós não vamos pegar o próximo avião para Konoha! Se for realmente necessário a gente pega um amanhã cedo. Esta no hotel? Tenho que te contar logo o que foi que me aconteceu! Mas agora vou ligar para Temari e pedir um conselho sabe que ela tem um talento natural para resolver as coisas, alias esse é mais um dos tantos talentos daquela loira cabeça dura. – vi Ino me olhar indiguinada, talvez pela menção da cor do cabelo.

-_tudo bem liga para ela. To no hotel sim, aquela maluca acabou de sair daqui. – _ele bufou irritado. –_ olha vamos resolver isso logo quero ir embora amanha de manhã!_

-tudo bem Kankuro. Até mais! Depois falo com você vou ligar para Temari. – desliguei o telefone.

Ino me olhou como se esperasse que eu disse-se algo para ela, mas o que eu poderia dizer? O que eu deveria dizer? Eu não sabia! Peguei o celular e disquei o numero da Temari. Chamou varias vezes e caiu, ela só atendeu na minha quarta tentativa.

-_alô! O que você quer Gaara! Eu estava dormindo. Ai pode ser o meio da tarde e o escambau! Mas aqui esta no meio da noite e eu estava dormindo. – _ela sempre ficava irritada quando alguém acordava ela, mas assim que ela soubesse o que era iria me ajudar.

-Temari da para parar de reclamar aconteceu uma coisa muit...

-_o que? Não me diz que o idiota do Kankuro foi preso! Ou então se acidentou? Droga no que ele se meteu agora? – _ ela me interrompeu preocupada.

-não foi nada com Kankuro. – eu ri. – dessa vez fui eu!

-_o que você com problemas? O que aconteceu? – _agora ela estava com um tom serio.

-bem o Kankuro também esta metido em encrencas, mas a dele vai ser fácil resolver vamos embora amanhã. – eu disse parando de rir. – acontece maninha que... Você esta sentada? Se não estiver é bom sentar ou vai cair para trás. – ouvi o barulho dela sentando na cadeira.

-_pode falar Gaara. Já sentei._

-eu bebi um pouco a mais do que devia e acabei me casando. – eu disse ouvindo o barulho dela levantando de uma vez e derrubando a cadeira. Podia até mesmo ver a cena e a cara de indiguinação que ela devia estar fazendo.

-_você o que? Aonde esta com cabeça Gaara? Eu sabia que não devia ter ido com Kankuro! Ele é muito má influencia. – _ela disse gritando agora.

-Temari Kankuro é nosso irmão pare de chamá-lo de má influência! O.O e ele não teve nada haver com isso ele nem estava junto.

-_a garota esta ai posso falar com ela? O que ela tinha na cabeça para casar com alguém que estava bêbado? Ela é alguma interesseira por acaso?_

_-_Temari, espera passar sua irritação e pense calmamente! E ela tinha tanto álcool na cabeça quanto eu! E não! Não é nenhuma interesseira! Alias vai ficar surpresa quando souber quem é! – Ino me olhou intrigada.

_-quem é ela Gaara? – _ela agora estava curiosa.

-depois eu falo maninha, mas tem algo a me dizer um conselho? Agora que não esta mais irritada!

_-um único conselho pras vocês dois cabeça de vento! Se vocês decidiram se casar mesmo bêbados tinham algum motivo. Conheça ela melhor! Converse com ela, saiam juntos e vejam então se vale a pena ficarem juntos, se não der existe sempre a anulação e o divorcio._

-obrigado maninha! Boa noite vou deixar você dormir agora.

-_boa noite! E pense bem mesmo antes de tomar qualquer decisão tudo bem? Conto para papai?_

-o que? Quer que ele me mate assim que ponha os pés em Konoha? Deixa que eu mesmo digo a ele. E pode deixar vou pensar bem no que me disse!

-_então boa noite! Vou dormir seu cabeça de vento! Beijo!_

-até mais Temari! – desliguei o telefone e novamente Ino estava me olhando como se espera-se que eu disse-se algo para ela.

Ino pOv's.

Ele não me disse nada! Tinha falado com os dois irmãos por um bom tempo! Pude notar como ele se relacionava com os irmãos. Kankuro era algum tipo de mau exemplo, ou simplesmente inconseqüente parecia que Gaara sempre ajudava a tirá-lo das enrascadas. Temari era super protetora pelo que pude notar, ajudava dava conselhos, mas também dava as broncas! Ouvi claramente algumas partes em que ela gritava. Ele continuava parado me encarando como se espera se que eu pergunta-se alguma coisa para ele, era verdade queria perguntar, mas não ia. Venci nossa batalha silenciosa ele foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

-Ino nós temos que ir comprar os presentes e alugar os filmes. – ele disse olhando para mim de uma forma estranha.

-sim claro! O que foi meu cabelo esta bagunçado? A roupa ta estranha? – perguntei passando a mão no cabelo preocupada com a minha aparência afinal não ia conquistá-lo mal arrumada.

-não esta bem arrumada Ino. Vamos? – ele foi andando na frente.

-Gaara não esta esquecendo nada não?

-o que?

-roupa? Você ainda não se vestiu.

Eu olhei para baixo um pouco corada, mas pude notar como ele ficou surpreso por esquecer que estava de toalha. Ele pegou a roupa e foi para o banheiro se vestir. Quando voltou abriu a porta enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos um tanto nervoso.

-o que esta pensando em comprar? – eu perguntei curiosa, meus olhos devias estar brilhantes eu adorava ganhar as coisas, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que ia comprar para ele.

-ainda estou pensando, mas é muito difícil escolher um presente quando não se conhece a pessoa direito. – senti uma dor no peito ao ouvir essa mais disfarcei bem.

-concordo também não sei o que dar de presente a você ainda. – uma idéia se passou na minha cabeça. – você gosta de musicas?

-claro quem não gosta? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse louca e eu ri.

-você tem certeza de que é normal? – ele disse revirando os olhos, mas logo mudou o tom de voz para um brincalhão. – por que eu acho que você perdeu um parafuso agora a pouco.

-sério? – olhei para trás. – agora já era nunca mais encontro ele. – ele riu comigo e nós entramos no elevador, apertei o botão para o térreo.

-então aonde nós vamos comprar os presentes? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos. É todos os homens deviam odiar fazer compras.

-vamos ao um shopping, lá se encontra de tudo, e de quebra ainda deve ter uma locadora de filmes!

-tem uma locadora no hotel, é melhor locarmos lá pra não termos que ficar indo devolver não acha? – ele disse debochado.

-tanto faz. – eu disse saindo do elevador enquanto dava de ombros.

Meu telefone tocou, mas eu não estava conseguindo tira-lo de dentro do sutiã a blusa era colada ao corpo e atrapalhava um pouco, Gaara ficou rindo de mim, ainda fez a graça de perguntar se eu queria ajuda. Mostrei a língua para ele assim que consegui tirar o celular do sutiã e atendi.

-alô?

_-Oi Ino-chan!- _quase dei um pulo de tanta felicidade em ouvir à voz de Hinata.

-Oi! Como você esta meu amor? Não sabe a saudade que to de você. Mal posso ver a hora de por os pés em Konoha e poder te abraçar! E apertar as suas bochechas que eu sei que estão vermelhas neste momento. – eu adorava mimar a Hinata, notei Gaara me olhando meio perplexo.

_-Ino-chan n-não fala assim! E sim eu estou corada você fez de propósito não foi! E sim estou bem e você?_

_-_claro que sim! Que voz meiga! Hina-chan eu estou bem, meio enrolada na verdade! Mas sabe que eu sempre resolvo tudo que tenho que resolver néah! – Gaara estava me olhando aliviado? Será que era por que eu tinha dito que ia resolver o problema, ele estava aliviado por eu parecer que eu tinha dito que ia deixá-lo? Mas não fora isso que eu queria dizer e ele não sabia.

-_Ino-chan? Quando vocês vem? Estou com saudades! Todo mundo esta! E como esta Sakura? Não consegui falar com ela nem com Sasuke!_

-eles estão bem! Só aproveitando muito bem a lua de mel deles. Não sei quando eu vou! Vai depender deles néah! Eu vim com eles! Estou tão feliz de você ter me ligado Sakura praticamente me abandonou! Minha amiga prefere o Sasuke a mim! – eu disse fingindo magoa e Hinata riu, ela sabia que eu não ficaria magoada por isso.

-_Ino-chan! Ela esta aproveitando deixa-a aproveitar o Maximo, depois que eles chegarem à mãe dela vai dar aquele sermão ai já viu! Ela estava aqui ontem que nem uma louca por causa do bilhete que Sakura deixou._

-Sakura não tem culpa! Se ela tivesse deixado os dois se casarem eles teriam casado ai ela teria ido! E tudo estaria bem, ela fez a própria escolha! Você sabe que ela não ouviu nem a minha mãe. Agora sofra as conseqüências! – meu tom agora era triste quase choro, Gaara me olhou preocupado.

_-Ino-chan crueldade falar assim! Mas eu concordo, se ela tivesse deixado Sakura não teria fugido para se casar com Sasuke. E voltem logo estou com saudades de vocês!_

-eu também estou com saudades de você hina-chan! Minha amiga que não me abandona! – eu disse rindo.

_-bem eu preciso desligar estou chegando em casa! Tinha saído com Tenten e Neji que agora me chamam para sair com eles, já que eu fico sozinha por que vocês estão ai! Da pra imaginar eu Hyuuga Hinata chegando em casa de madrugada!_

-não! Não da pra imaginar! Ei que injustiça é essa? Seu pai te deixa sair com Neji e Tenten à noite e comigo e Sakura não? Vou cobrar meus direitos de melhor amiga!

_-na verdade meu pai esta viajando acha mesmo que ele ia deixar. – _ela riu com gosto.

-então seu pai viaja e você sai pra gandaia néah! To de olho em você dona Hinata! Mas quando a gente chegar ai nós vamos sair pra gandaia se seu pai ainda não tiver chegado eu você e Sakura!

_-e Sasuke! Agora ela é uma senhora de respeito não pode deixar o marido em casa! – _nos duas rimos e então eu lembrei que eu também era.

-e quando eu chegar ai vou te dar uma noticia daquelas que te faz desmaiar! Se prepara viu!

_-me assustei aqui Ino-chan não faz isso comigo! Mas quando chegar tem que me falar ta bom! Bem vou indo que cheguei em casa e estou com sono! Já é muito tarde! Na verdade cedo! – _ela riu e eu também.

-tudo bem vá dormir! Boa noite!

_-boa noite Ino-chan amo vocês!_

-eu e a Sakura também te amamos e você sabe! Beijos!- eu disse desligando o celular, e quando dei por mim já estava era dentro de um táxi.

-ei Ino dizendo pela Sakura que ama alguém? – ele riu.

-claro ela ama a Hinata também! Isso não é nenhuma novidade para mim. – eu mostrei a língua para ele meio irritada por ter de desligar o celular, queria ter falado mais com Hinata estava com saudades dela já.

-se você diz eu acredito afinal não tem ninguém entenda mais de Sakura que você, e ninguém que saiba mais de você que a Sakura. Em falar nisso tive uma idéia. Me empresta o seu celular? – ele disse sorrindo, fiquei desconfiada.

-usa o seu oras!

-mas eu não tenho o numero da Sakura! – ele disse agora rindo da minha cara de boba.

Entreguei o celular para ele, que encontrou o numero na agenda telefônica do celular e ligou para Sakura. Fiquei esperando para ouvir o que ele queria com ela. Até que "alô? Sakura? sim é o Gaara." Um tempo depois, "eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. O que eu posso dar de presente para Ino? Afinal você sabe você a conhece muito melhor do que eu". Um longo momento até que, " não me importo com isso só diga o que é tudo bem?" Mais um longo momento e um sorriso presunçoso de Gaara "Obrigada Sakura!" e "beijos pra você também" e então ele desligou o celular sorrindo.

-e então o que ela disse para você me dar de presente? – eu perguntei curiosa.

-ela disse... Algo que eu não vou te contar! – ele disse rindo e eu cruzei os braços emburrada. – espere que você vai ficar sabendo. – nesse momento o táxi parou em frente ao shopping.

Nós descemos do táxi, Gaara pagou a corrida e nós fomos para dentro do shopping, eu ainda estava de braços cruzados emburrada por ele não ter contado ele prendeu o dedo no cós da minha calça me guiando pelo shopping, me levando para onde queria. Eu avistei a loja de eletrônicos e então abri um sorriso e comecei a andar em direção a loja, mas ele me puxou pelo cós e eu só não cai por que ele me segurou.

-aonde ia? – ele perguntou revirando os olhos. – toda vez que os olhos da minha irmã brilham assim dentro de um shopping ela vai direto para alguma loja de roupa. E nós não estamos aqui para isso hoje.

-eu não ia comprar roupas apesar de que agora que você falou deu vontade. – fiz um bico demonstrando como fiquei emburrada. – eu quero entrar é na loja de eletrônicos, vem!

Eu o puxei para dentro da loja e fui falar com uma vendedora, enquanto ele ficava olhando algumas coisas para distrair-se, perguntei a vendedora onde estavam os ipod's, eu escolhi um da Apple (N/A: ignorem a propaganda! XP) afinal 160 GB era tudo que eu precisava, o meu havia quebrado na semana anterior a anta do Naruto tinha deixado cair do terceiro andar! Que vontade de matar o Naruto de forma lenta e cruel! Bem deixando isso de lado comprei o meu num modelo lilás e comprei um para o Gaara que alias havia mandado embrulhar num papel vermelho (N/A: sacanagem zuando com o garoto só pq ele gosta de vermelho!) para presente para tentar deixá-lo tão curioso como eu estava. Assim que ele me viu com a sacola na mão veio na minha direção já me empurrando para fora da loja nem mesmo perguntando o que era me deixando completamente frustrada! Ele não tinha curiosidade não?

-vamos,vamos, vamos! – disse ele me empurrando todo empolgado, o que me deixou ainda mais irritada por que eu queria saber o que Sakura tinha dito para ele me dar.

-ta! – eu ainda estava com aquele bico emburrada enquanto ele voltava a me puxar pelo cós da calça.

-se você continuar fazendo esse bico eu vou morder ele. – levei um susto, mas logo depois notei o tom brincalhão e o sorriso no rosto dele, parecia até uma criança de tão empolgado.

-o que foi que a Sakura disse sério? Você ta tão empolgado eu estou explodindo de curiosidade.

-eu disse que você vai saber, fica calma! – ele riu me empurrando para dentro de uma loja que eu nem vi o nome, então olhei para os lados e notei que era uma joalheria e sorri, eu era simplesmente apaixonada por jóias! Gaara me pediu para sentar em um banquinho perto da porta para que eu não visse o que ele ia escolher. Que se dane o que ele vai escolher eu quero ver é tudo nessa loja! Assim que ele saiu de perto de mim, fiquei olhando uns brincos que eu achei lindos, mas não eram meu estilo, fiquei todo o tempo que ele estava mais para o fundo da loja, provavelmente já tinha algo em mente. Ametistas? Sakura teria falado pra ele da minha paixão por essas pedras? Tomara eu bem que queria algo com ametistas, eu achava simplesmente perfeita aquela pedra lilás, ta sou gamada nela. Resolvi parar de pensar e agir! Estava olhando todas as peças que podia e até achei que algumas combinavam minhas roupas, mas não podia simplesmente sair comprando jóias néah! Elas são caras e se eu começasse só ia parar quando a loja fechasse, então fiquei só olhando. Vi um colar com esmeraldas que eram as paixões de Sakura. Liguei para ela na mesma hora para ela me conter e não comprar mais nada que o colar para ela, não disse como era que pedra era só disse que ela tinha que me conter, eu comprei o colar com uma vendedora e quando Gaara voltou o colar já estava guardado, eu ia dar de presente para Sakura pelo casamento e para agradecer ela ter dito para Gaara compra uma jóia. O colar alem das esmeraldas possuíam diamantes, achei perfeito lindo e delicado como ela.

Gaara trazia uma caixa de veludo que denunciava ser um colar, coincidência? Não Sakura deve ter dito colar, eram simplesmente as minhas jóias prediletas colares, eu nunca andava sem um, hoje eu usava um bem simples corrente de ouro e um pequeno cristal como pingente. Estendi as mãos esperando que Gaara me entrega-se, mas ele não me entregou e eu fiquei irritada.

-depois Ino. – ele me disse como se fosse possível eu manter minha curiosidade por mais tempo.

-o que são? Esmeraldas? Ametistas? Cristais? Fala Gaara! – eu estava morta de curiosidade, mas é claro que ele não abriu a boca para contar.

-no hotel você vê.

E para meu total desespero ele ainda foi tomar sorvete é claro que eu não quis! Eu queria ir para o hotel e descobrir quem era a belezinha que me esperava! Então ele enrolou e quando saímos demorou a aparecer um táxi, eu já estava em total desespero quando finalmente chegamos ao hotel e então eu pude sorrir puxando Gaara para dentro do hotel, mas ele estava satisfeito com a minha curiosidade? Claro que nãão. Ele apertou o botão do andar do meu quarto, mas ele poderia me mostrar lá não é mesmo? Sorri, apesar de não entender o porquê de estarmos indo para o meu andar.

-Ino a Sakura me disse que é para nós convivermos, então você tem que ficar no meu quarto foi o que ela disse. Então você arruma suas coisas enquanto eu fecho a conta do seu quarto ok?

-tá, mas antes me deixa ver vai?

-não só quando chegarmos ao meu quarto. – ele disse, e eu bufei irritada. Indo arrumar minhas malas.

-vou fechar sua conta agora ta.

-tudo bem.

Gaara pOv's.

Eu sei que eu não precisava deixá-la tão curiosa, mas era engraçado ver Ino assim tão curiosa, as caretas que ela fazia! As expressões de raiva. Eu tinha lhe comprado um conjunto de colar anel e brincos de ametistas, diamantes e prata tinha sido caro nada impossível ou que fosse alterar minha conta no banco, e eram lindas as pedras, Sakura me disse que suas pedras favoritas eram ametistas e que ela gostavas dela em especial com a prata. Os diamantes foram do meu pensamento de que todas as mulheres gostam de diamantes. Eu havia acabado de fechar a conta e pedido para passar a conta do quarto dela para o meu próprio quarto. Ela estava terminando de arrumar as coisas dentro das malas dela, é como toda mulher ela tinha trazido várias malas, duas grandes uma pequena e ainda por cima uma frasqueira a tira colo. U.Ú

Ela terminou de arrumar as malas e eu levei as duas maiores, a menor era de rodinhas e ela arrastava ela pelos corredores do hotel e levava a frasqueira na outra mão. Deixamos as malas no quarto e fomos entregar a chave na recepção quando chegamos ao quarto ela não se agüentava mais de curiosidade e eu também não iria judiá-la ainda mais com a curiosidade. Entreguei a caixa de veludo para ela, e assim que ela abriu seus olhos brilharam ela passou a mão por cima das pedras com um enorme sorriso no rosto, colocou a caixa de veludo em cima da cama e fez algo que eu não esperava, ela deu um pulo para cima de mim me abraçando e agradecendo e nós quase caímos no chão por isso, na verdade só não caímos por que eu bati as costas na parede, e então começamos a rir de nós mesmos. Ela me entregou meu presente um ipod, agora entedia por que ela havia perguntado se eu gostava de musica, afinal o ipod tinha uma memória de 160 GB. Então ela me mostrou o que havia comprado para ela mesma na cor lilás e contou como um amigo dela havia deixado o dela cair do terceiro andar no mês passado, eu ri de como ela contava e ao mesmo tempo fazia os gestos, também achei engraçado se lamentar não ter trazido o seu notebook para colocar as musicas no ipod. Ela ligou na recepção pedindo o ramal da locadora do hotel, depois ligou para a locadora e alugou os dois filmes o que disse a ela que queria, e o que ela mesma queria assistir, alguns minutos mais tarde entregaram os filmes no "nosso" quarto, ela estava deitada na cama quase dormindo.

-não podemos ver amanhã? Estou morrendo de sono. – ela disse esfregando os olhos com o antebraço, como se confirmasse seu sono.

-eu disse para você não deitar que ia dar sono. – eu dei de ombros e ela se juntou a mim no sofá.

-tudo bem, mas então vamos assistir ao meu primeiro. – agora eu achava que eu ia acabar dormindo no meio do filme, comedias românticas eram tão chatas.

-tudo bem Ino. – eu respondi e ela se animou na hora indo colocar o DVD e depois se jogando ao meu lado no sofá.


	6. 6Dois beijos e um filme?

_Gaara pOv's._

-tudo bem, mas então vamos assistir ao meu primeiro. – agora eu achava que eu ia acabar dormindo no meio do filme, comedias românticas eram tão chatas.

-tudo bem Ino. – eu respondi e ela se animou na hora indo colocar o DVD e depois se jogando ao meu lado no sofá.

O filme começou, mas eu o achava terrivelmente chato. Não podia dormir se não Ino teria um de seus pitis, que apesar do tempo eu já conhecia muito bem. Ela estava deitada no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá e os pés em meu colo, e eu acariciava os pés dela sem nem notar o que fazia. Ela riu e suspirou por diversas vezes durante o filme, tenho de confessar que houve realmente algumas partes engraçadas das quais eu ri também, mas não eram muitas, fiquei a maior parte do tempo entediado. Quando o filme acabou que fui colocar o meu Ino fez uma careta, como que dizendo para mim que ela não gostava, e eu ri. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa, não entendi por que afinal era só um filme, claro que mais tarde eu pude notar que ela realmente se assustava com o filme e chegava a gritar, e eu que achava que era simplesmente coisa de historia. Em alguma parte do filme ela se sentou e ficou agarrada ao meu braço, eu não disse nada é claro e também não imaginei nada, ela só estava ali segurando em meu braço por que tinha medo, e de alguma forma esse pensamento me deixou frustrado. De repente eu queria mais que aquilo, não queria que ela se segurasse em mim por que tinha medo e sim por que gostasse de mim, não entendi o porquê dessa vontade súbita. No momento em que mais uma pessoa morria no filme ela escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e eu paralisei, não conseguia pensar direito com ela tão próxima, principalmente por que a respiração dela em meu pescoço tirava meu fôlego, cortava a minha própria respiração. Fiquei me segurando no lugar para não abraçá-la e beijá-la que era exatamente o que eu queria fazer naquele momento. Quando os gritos da garota no filme cessarão Ino parou de esconder o rosto em meu pescoço, e mesmo que eu prendesse a respiração para me manter no lugar, eu queria que ela tivesse continuado daquele jeito, era inebriante, viciante! Foi então que ela pareceu notar como eu estava e me olhou curiosa para saber o motivo, aquele brilho que os olhos dela tinham quando ficava curiosa eram simplesmente mágicos, não consegui me conter aproximei meu rosto do dela fechando os olhos, não sem antes notar o olhar de surpresa dela. Eu havia me precipitado e sabia disso, só não havia conseguido me conter aquilo poderia ter acabado com toda a nossa tentativa de convivência, mas eu tive sorte! Ela correspondeu ao beijo, é verdade que no inicio ela ficou inerte pela surpresa, mas após apenas alguns segundos ela cedeu ao beijo correspondendo-o. Ela entreabriu os lábios dando passagem a minha língua que explorava ansiosa toda a extensão de sua boca, todos os espaços e cantos queria conhecer tudo. Ela passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que passei os meus em volta da fina cintura dela, ela passou os dedos no meu cabelo bagunçado em um carinho. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, e eu sabia que tínhamos que parar, apesar de tudo mal nos conhecíamos, apesar de que para mim parecia que a conhecia há anos, eu tenho a impressão de que ela também sabia. Foi com muito esforço que consegui coragem para separar meus lábios dos dela, nos olhamos nos olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo depois desviamos o olhar, nenhum de nós sabia o que falar então nos soltamos e colocamos os olhos sobre a TV sem realmente assistir ao filme. Assim que o filme acabou desliguei o DVD e vi Ino ir para o banheiro pelo canto do olho.

_Ino pOv's._

Uma única frase não me saia da cabeça "ele me beijou!" e eu nem tinha precisado fazer nada para que isso acontecesse e foi simplesmente mágico, os lábios dele nos meus, a intensidade do beijo também tinha sido uma loucura, mas ele parou o beijo antes que eu me sentisse satisfeita com ele, antes que Gaara também estivesse satisfeito, eu podia sentir que ele também queria mais, depois ignoramos o filme completamente. Assim que o filme terminou me levantei do sofá e fui para o banheiro tomar banho, já era tarde e nós iríamos dormir com certeza, pelo menos eu ia ir dormir. Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta mesmo sabendo que Gaara não ia tentar entrar enquanto eu estivesse ali! Fui tirando a roupa e jogando-a pelo chão enquanto me dirigia para o Box. Assim que liguei o chuveiro me lembrei da cena que tinha visto à tarde naquele mesmo banheiro, Gaara molhado e totalmente nu era verdade que ficara envergonhada e se virara o mais rápido possível, mas ainda assim tinha visto muita coisa! Como o peitoral definido de Gaara e as pernas musculosas... Era melhor parar de pensar nisso se ainda queria dormir nessa noite.

Terminei meu banho e foi então que quando fui pegar a toalha vi que ela não estava lá, droga mudara de quarto e então era claro que sua toalha não ia estar no banheiro como antes. Bufei irritada com a situação Gaara iria achar no mínimo que eu era desatenta. Tentei pensar em uma solução, mas a única que parecia certa era pedir a Gaara que pegasse a toalha para mim. Respirei fundo e fui até a porta destrancando-a e abrindo uma brecha colocando só o rosto para fora.

-Gaara poderia me fazer um favor?

-qual? – ele perguntou meio intrigado de que eu precisasse de ajuda no banho.

-esqueci minha toalha! Poderia fazer o favor de pega-la para mim. – tentei ser o mais educada possível, afinal eu estava pedindo um favor.

-tudo bem. – ele concordou.

Em menos de um minuto ele colocou a toalha sobre a minha mão estendida para o lado de fora do banheiro. Peguei a toalha me enxugando, para logo depois sair do banheiro enrolada nela e ver Gaara deitado na cama mexendo em seu notebook me aproximei curiosa e tentei olhar por sobre o ombro dele, mas como ainda estava só de toalha e por isso não ia subir na cama, não consegui enxergar bem aquela distancia, mas pude notar que ele falava com alguém pelo MSN.

-já pode ir banhar Gaara! – eu disse sorrindo esperando que ele fosse banhar para que eu pudesse me vestir e dar uma espiada no que ele estava conversando no MSN.

-já vou Ino. – ele resmungou.

-sabe é que eu preciso me trocar, se você não se importa.

-tudo bem! – ele disse escrevendo algo no notebook e fechando as janelas que estavam abertas, eu bufei, e ele pareceu entender errado o motivo. – pronto já estou indo.

Ele foi para o banheiro e eu para as minhas malas, peguei uma calcinha na mala menor e joguei em cima da cama, abri outra mala e peguei um pijama roxo de conjunto, short e blusa curtos. Me vesti e joguei em cima da cama e comecei a pensar em algo que ainda não tinha me vindo à cabeça, eu e ele íamos dormir na mesma cama?O.O

Não ia dar certo de jeito nenhum, definitivamente não ia dar certo. Droga eu disse para Sakura que quando chegássemos a Konoha. Droga, droga, droga! Eu não ia conseguir dormir na mesma cama que ele e manter as minhas mãos quietinhas, álias eu não ia conseguir dormir de jeito nenhum. Me revirei em cima da cama, e se eu dormisse antes de ele terminar de banhar? Era uma solução assim ele que teria que decidir o que fazer. Como se eu conseguisse dormir nesse exato momento! Bufei irritada e então Gaara saiu do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura como que para afirmar que dormir na mesma cama com ele não ia dar certo, afinal como eu ia me conter tendo um pedaço de mau caminho daqueles do meu lado. Olhei para o teto, enquanto ouvia o barulho de zíper abrindo, devia ser Gaara abrindo sua mala depois de um tempo ouvi o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada. Fechei os olhos esperando Gaara se vestir e sair do banheiro para resolvermos esse pequeno problema. Já estava meio sonolenta deve ser por isso que não ouvi quando Gaara saiu do banheiro.

-Ino? Esta dormindo? – ele perguntou.

-ãn? Ainda não. – eu disse, mas minha voz denunciava que era por pouco tempo. – aonde eu vou dormir? – perguntei quando ele subiu na cama e voltou a mexer no notebook.

-na cama. – ele disse sem nem se virar para olhar para mim.

-e você? – eu perguntei agora meio preocupada, ele não estava querendo dizer que íamos dormir juntos néah?

-no sofá. – ele apontou para o sofá com o polegar ainda mexendo no notebook, e isso atiçou a minha curiosidade.

-o que esta fazendo? – perguntei me aproximando dele para olhar a tela.

-só dando uma checada no meu e-mail.

-hum. – eu rolei para o lado me afastando dele, ele ainda exalava cheiro de sabonete.

Fiquei olhando para o teto até que quinze minutos depois ele se levantou colocou o notebook sobre uma cômoda e apagou a luz dizendo boa noite que eu respondi sonolenta me virando de lado na cama e caindo no sono.

_Gaara pOv's._

Ela murmurou "boa noite" de uma forma bem sonolenta que de certa forma deixou a voz dela sexy, ela tinha noção de quanto mexia comigo? Como quando ela entrou no quarto só de toalha ou quando chegou perto para ver o que eu estava fazendo e respirou próximo ao meu pescoço? Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela nem nota. Me remexi no sofá sentindo meus nervos a flor da pele, eu nunca tinha pensado que esse clichê era verdadeiro, mas agora eu conseguia entender muito bem! Era difícil me conter sabendo que ela estava deitada ali na cama provavelmente dormindo o quarto estava tão silencioso que eu podia ouvir a minha própria respiração e a dela também.

Me remexi no sofá novamente imaginando como seria ir para a cama e abraçá-la sentir a pele quente dela contra aminha, sentir o cheiro dela, passar as mãos pelo cabelo solto dela e beijá-la! Droga, droga! Eu não devia estar pensando nisso só estava dificultando ainda mais. Eu tinha era que dormir logo! Como se eu conseguisse. Respirei fundo e tentei pensar em outras coisas até que finalmente dormi.

Senti alguém empurrar meu ombro de leve e sussurrar para eu acordar.

-só mais cinco minutos Temari! – eu disse afinal a única pessoa que me acordava era Temari, mas isso já fazia alguns anos desde a última vez e ela não era tão gentil em suas tentativas.

-Gaara sou eu a Ino. Da pra você acordar logo. – ela parecia meio estressada agora, e isso definitivamente me lembrou Temari apesar de agora saber quem realmente era.

-eu já vou Ino. – eu murmurei ainda com muito sono, afinal só tinha conseguido dormir bem tarde.

-caramba Gaara, eu estou falando sério. Seu irmão esta em uma ligação no seu celular e ele parecia preocupado estressado sei lá. – agora ela me deu um empurrão mais forte, e eu realmente pensei que ela parecia Temari e isso me fez rir, duas loiras de temperamento forte.

-tudo bem Ino, pode me passar o celular? – eu pedi ainda sonolento abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com a expressão irritada de Ino e achei engraçado.

-aqui. – ela me entregou o celular saindo de perto eu tive vontade de puxá-la pelo pulso para perto de mim, mas me contive.

-alô? – eu disse sonolento para o aparelho celular.

_-Gaara acorda logo! –_ele parecia irritado. – _enquanto a bela adormecida dorme aquele encosto não para de me ligar! Você sabe que isso não vai acabar bem se eu não sair daqui logo, ela vai viajar para Londres depois daqui o que me salva se eu for embora então você pode, por favor, me dizer que vamos mesmo embora hoje?_

-fica calmo! Vou fazer o possível para ir hoje. Faça o seguinte, pessoa estúpida mude de quarto e não atenda quando ela ligar eu vou tentar resolver isso! Ligue no aeroporto e reserve três passagens para hoje à tarde tudo bem?

-_tudo bem, e eu não sou estúpido só estou meio irritado. –_ele bufou e isso era uma prova do que ele disse. – _três? Para quem é a terceira? Não me diga que ligou para louca da Temari e ela veio para cá?_

-não! Ela não resolve seus problemas hoje em dia e você sabe disso. – eu te disse que também estou meio atrapalhado aqui! Não disse? – a essa altura eu realmente não sabia mais se tinha dito há ele.

-_sim você disse, mas não disse nada por que ia pedir ajuda a Temari! –_ele parecia meio chateado tentei adivinhar se era por que Temari me ajudava e não há ele, ou se era por que eu preferia pedir ajuda para ela.

-é verdade. Eu liguei para ela! Te explico no aeroporto tudo bem! Ainda tenho algumas coisas para resolver! Então lembre-se de reservar as três passagens para de tarde e depois me ligue para dizer que horas ir para o aeroporto. E eu te encontro lá!

-_então tchau Gaara! Te vejo mais tarde!-_e ele desligou.

Desliguei o celular olhei para Ino que estava deitada na cama mexendo em meu notebook, cheguei perto devagar tentando não fazer barulho queria ver o que ela estava fazendo e então lhe dar um susto por mexer nas coisas dos outros, quando notei os fones de ouvido, e a pagina do youtube com um clipe da Cindy Lauper e então fiquei curioso! Ela gostava de Cindy Lauper? Não que eu tivesse algo contra! Nada disso, só achava curioso como ela sempre me surpreendia, eu pensei que ela fosse gostar de algo como pop, rock ou quem sabe eletrônica! Mas ela estava escutando uma cantora das antigas, era legal eu não tinha nada contra até mesmo gostava um pouco! Afinal Temari adorava essa cantora e a ouvia com freqüência então tive de me acostumar. Cutuquei o ombro de Ino com o que eu esperava que fosse uma expressão severa afinal ela estava mexendo nas minhas coisas sem permissão. Ela tirou os fones e olhou para baixo meio envergonhada.

-foi mal Gaara! Eu sei que tinha que pedir primeiro, mas você estava dormindo e daí seu irmão ligou e eu não tive como pedir! E como você pode ver não estou fazendo nada que possa estragar seu notebook. – ela disse segura de si, mas ainda assim envergonhada e reconhecendo o fato de que estava errada.

-tudo bem Ino. Só espero que da próxima vez lembre-se de pedir, afinal é o certo a se fazer, e se fosse outra pessoa talvez não fosse compreensiva como eu!

-tudo bem Gaara! – ela disse agora com um meio sorriso. – você vai embora hoje? – ela perguntou e então mordeu o lábio inferior.

-nós vamos afinal temos alguns compromissos se você não se lembra! – ela riu. Não entendi por que o fato de usar nós para nos definir me deixou alegre e parecia que ela também tinha ficado.

-meu Deus eu arranjei um marido tirânico. – ela ria da própria graça e voltou a por os fones de ouvido e deu play no vídeo.


	7. 7De volta ao lar

_Gaara pOv's._

Ino estava deitada ainda no notebook quando meu celular tocou e eu atendi e era Kankuro ligando para avisar que vôo saia às 14h30min então era bom estarmos lá às duas da tarde. Avisei para Ino, ainda tínhamos três horas para arrumar tudo. Comecei arrumar minha mala e levei menos de quinze minutos enquanto Ino ainda estava sentada ao lado das dela com varias roupas espalhadas ao redor da mala eu soltei uma risada. Mulheres sempre tão complicadas! Por que ela tinha que tirar tudo da mala para por de novo? Ela olhou para mim sem entender eu dei de ombros e ela pareceu ficar curiosa, mas não disse nada. Estava me acostumando a Ino rápido demais e isso me assustava um pouco eu a conhecia tão bem e ao mesmo tempo não sabia muito sobre ela! Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo fascinante será que eu gostava de Ino? Eu achava que sim! Mas ela queria que o casamento fosse anulado. Olhei para cima respirando fundo e revirando os olhos.

Depois de Ino guardar toda a sua roupa na mala ela ligou para Sakura. Ouvi alguns "eu também!", "tudo bem!", "claro." E "ta loca?" e então ela se despediu e desligou o telefone. Fiquei olhando para ela, enquanto ela organizava a frasqueira dela e deixou aberta em cima da cama pegando uma toalha e indo banhar.

-Ino? – disse antes de ela entrar no banheiro.

-o que Gaara?

-não ia dizer a Sakura que vai voltar hoje?

-ia! Mas ela disse primeiro então eu disse que eu também! Não sei o horário que o vôo dela sai, mas combinei de encontrar ela amanhã. – ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

-ah. – foi tudo que eu pude dizer.

Deitei na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto pensando o que eu faria de agora em diante. Deveria entrar com o processo de anulação quando chegássemos a Konoha ou esperarmos entrar em um senso comum. Bufei irritado. Eu não queria mais pedir a anulação por um motivo do qual eu não sabia e pensava ser por que eu gostava de Ino, mas ela não gostava de mim! O que eu podia fazer? Eu não iria forçar minha convivência a ela. Ia esperar ela tocar no assunto saber a opinião dela, ao invés de tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça dela. Assim que ela terminou de banhar eu fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido me vesti e liguei para Kankuro só faltava meia hora para as duas da tarde.

-alô? – disse assim que ele atendeu.

_-Oi! Já esta tudo pronto ai maninho? Só estou te esperando para ir para o aeroporto._– ele disse ansioso.

-tudo pronto aqui, eu acho! – olhei para Ino que mexia em alguma coisa que eu não pude enxergar de onde estava.

_-acha? –_ ele riu. – _a garota ainda não esta pronta?Aposto que a terceira passagem era para ela!_

-sim e daí? – eu perguntei irritado.

-_qual foi o problema com ela? Ainda não me disse._

-te digo no aeroporto. – vi Ino vindo para o meu lado e perguntando se já íamos, fiz que sim com a cabeça para ela. - e ai já quer ir?

_-só estava esperando você dizer a frase mágica! Te espero na recepção! -_ ele desligou.

-já vamos descer? – Ino perguntou.

-sim!

Liguei na recepção pedindo para mandarem alguém para me ajudar com as malas e dizer que já ia descer para fechar a conta. O carregador chegou e nos ajudou com as malas descemos para a recepção e quando cheguei ao balcão Kankuro estava lá fechando sua conta, o cumprimentei com um aperto de mão e um sorriso e apresentei Ino para ele e não gostei nada quando os olhos dele brilharam ao ver ela. Fechei minha conta enquanto Kankuro ligava para o táxi. Kankuro ficou puxando assunto com Ino até o táxi chegar olhei para ele pelo canto do olho irritado então ele pareceu notar que não deveria estar cantando Ino. Ela nem parecia ter notado a tentativa de flerte dele, ficava maior parte do tempo olhando para baixo mesmo quando respondia as perguntas que ele fazia! Algumas foram reveladoras e eu notei que ainda não tinha falado muito com Ino, sobre ela mesma ou eu mesmo. Ela gostava de musicas antigas disse que os cantores antigos sim eram cantores de verdade. Quando Kankuro falou sobre comerem uma pizza ela disse que não gostava de queijo. Ele falou sobre festas e ela concordou com ele que as de musica eletrônicas eram boas e animadas! Ela sabia dançar reboleition e forró também, trance e funk apesar dela dizer que detestava as letras das musicas, achava vulgar. Ela queria aprender a dançar tango e salsa gostava de assistir animes e tinha muito medo de filmes de terror! Mas esse último eu já sabia. Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto expliquei para Kankuro o que havia acontecido comigo e Ino, e claro que ele fez graça e ainda brincou dizendo que eu era um cara de sorte. E eu realmente era! Ino era maravilhosa a meu ver! Alias não só a meu ver, podia notar o interesse crescendo em Kankuro. Fomos para uma sala de espera enquanto não dava a hora do vôo Ino e Kankuro ficaram conversando e eu me mantive calado, Ino estava falando um pouco sobre a infância dela e eu fiquei interessado.

-eu era uma daquelas crianças hiperativas como diria Sakura, mas ela também não ficava atrás! Fazíamos, alias fazemos tudo juntas até hoje! Até casar. – ela disse meio a contra gosto.

-então sua amiga também casou? – Kankuro estava rindo.

-nós víamos a Las Vegas por que ela e Sasuke queriam se casar e a mãe dela estavam fazendo de tudo para eles não se casarem, estava preocupada pela idade dela. Disse que era irresponsabilidade dela. Já eu acho o contrario afinal se eles queriam casar é sinal de que realmente se amam e levam a sérios os sentimentos que tem um pelo outro.

-você estava dizendo que era uma criança hiperativa? Tenho pena dos seus pais, minha irmã Temari era muito agitada! Sobrava para todo mundo. Na verdade até hoje sobra para todo mundo. – Ino riu juntamente de Kankuro. Estavam se divertindo, e eu estava com ciúmes. É ciúmes! de que adianta eu tentar me enganar?

-eu não dava problemas para os meus pais! – ela fez uma careta emburrada para logo depois fazer uma triste.

Kankuro ia começar a dizer algo que se parecesse com um pedido de desculpas, mas uma voz nos alto-falantes anunciando que nosso vôo já ia decolar. Nos levantamos e fomos em direção a área de embarcação. Kankuro na frente e Ino ao meu lado, depois de embarcarmos no avião nos sentamos em nossas poltronas Ino na janela eu no meio e Kankuro no corredor. Kankuro colocou o fone e ficou vendo um filme que eu nem fiz questão de saber qual era, Ino dormiu poucos minutos depois de sentar na poltrona, me perguntei se ela não teria dormido bem de noite. Em alguma parte da viajem ela apoiou o rosto no meu ombro e eu fiquei satisfeito com isso! Mesmo que dormindo demonstrava que ela tinha algum afeto por mim. Será que tinha mesmo? Ou ela tinha simplesmente escorregado apoiando o rosto em mim? Um pouco depois ela passou os braços em volta do meu apertando e me puxando para mais perto dela! Ou ela tinha mesmo um afeto a mim ou ela achava que eu era um travesseiro. Revirei os olhos irritado por ter que adivinhar o que era. Apoiei meu rosto na parte de cima da cabeça dela sorrindo por poder ficar tão próximo dela. Fechei os olhos e fiquei aproveitando a proximidade dela. Um pouco mais tarde ela acordou atordoada sem saber muito bem onde estava por causa do sono.

-no avião indo para Konoha. – lhe respondi.

-eu quero água. – ela disse esfregando o olho como uma criança sonolenta.

-uma garrafa de água mineral, por favor. – pedi para uma aeromoça que passava ao lado da poltrona de Kankuro. – já vão trazer! Sabia que você parece uma criança quando acorda? – eu disse sorrindo para ela.

-não. – ela respondeu emburrada e isso a fez parecer ainda mais a uma criança e eu ri dela.

-pois agora sabe. – eu coloquei a mão embaixo do queixo dela por impulso e esfreguei o polegar na bochecha dela.

-eu não pareço uma criança. – ela cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado irritada ou talvez envergonhada?Fazendo com que eu tirasse a mão de seu queixo, ela parecia não gostar que a chamassem de criança. Segurei-me para não dizer para ela que ela parecia sim.

-a água senhor. – ouvi a aeromoça dizer e me virei para ela pegando à água.

-obrigado. – disse me virando e entregando a garrafa de água para Ino.

_Ino pOv's._

Droga quem era aquela aeromoça bonitinha que achava que podia olhar assim para o meu marido? É meu marido sim! Mesmo que ele estivesse pensando em anular o casamento o mais rápido possível. Peguei a garrafa de água que Gaara me entregou e reprimi o choro que agora vinha com facilidade! Desde quando eu chorava tão fácil? Reprimi o choro mais uma vez ao constatar que era desde que meus pais haviam morrido. Gaara me olhou meio preocupado estava assim tão na cara que eu ia chorar? Mordi o lábio eu o estava preocupando atoa tá não era atoa, mas eu não queria deixá-lo preocupado. Dei um sorriso, mas não pareceu ter efeito ele ainda me olhava preocupado.

-o que foi Ino? – ele me olhou sério.

-nada. – eu tentei mentir.

-se quer mentir ao menos minta direito. – ele segurou o riso.

-isso não é engraçado e eu não estou mentindo. – tentei mentir mais uma vez mais minha voz falhou no final da frase. Como se eu precisasse de mais sinais para mostrar que eu estava mentindo!¬¬

-Ino você realmente não sabe mentir então por que não facilita e me diz o que esta acontecendo? – ele disse com a voz calma, mas uma ruguinha de preocupação denunciava que ele não estava tão calmo assim.

-nada demais só lembranças. – eu disse mordendo o lábio e foi o suficiente para ele não perguntar mais.

Ele empurrou o braço da poltrona para que não ficasse entre nós dois e me puxou para seu peito me abraçando. Enterrei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele passava a mão pelo meu cabelo e isso foi me acalmando aos poucos olhei de canto e vi que Kankuro tinha dormido e sorri tinha Gaara só para mim. Por que Gaara parecia se importar tanto comigo nesses momentos se ele simplesmente não gostava de mim, se ele ia arranjar um jeito de anular o casamento assim que chegássemos a Konoha. Queria falar com Sakura e Hinata e perguntar a elas o que achavam que isso siguinificava, por que ele me confundia assim? Será que ele gostava de me confundir? Ou ele nem notava que fazia isso? Suspirei desistindo de entender o que se passava na mente dele.

-é perdermos o seu passeio. – ouvi Gaara dizendo, mas não entendi.

-como? – eu perguntei.

-o passeio, você tinha de me levar a algum lugar no sábado lembra? – ele parecia divertido com o meu esquecimento.

-ah tudo bem, vamos no próximo sábado então. – eu dei de ombros, afinal não era importante. Preferia estar aqui sendo abraçada por ele do que em qualquer outro lugar.

-pode ser, mas amanhã eu vou levá-la para conhecer um dos meus lugares favoritos.

-aonde? – eu quis saber curiosa.

-só vai saber amanhã. – ele disse sorrindo.

-mas você sabe o quanto eu sou curiosa. – reclamei num muxoxo.

-é sei. – ele disse quase rindo.

-você é mal. Não pior você é sádico. u.ú – reclamei cruzando os braços emburrada.

-é talvez eu seja. – ele disse com a voz rouca que fez um arrepio me subir à espinha.

-o que você quis dizer com isso? – eu perguntei.

-nada. – ele disse sério.

-hum. – achei melhor não insistir na pergunta.

-só vai querer água mesmo? Já estamos viajando a três horas e você almoçou tão pouquinho. – ele parecia preocupado.

-não! Hum... Obrigada mas eu não estou com fome. – tentei parecer bem calma, mas a verdade era que meu estomago estava cheio! Cheio de borboletas dando piruetas pela proximidade dele.

-tem certeza? Não quer nem um lanche? Sei lá uma barra de cereais ou biscoitos? – ele parecia não acreditar muito que eu não tinha fome apesar de não achar que eu estivesse mentindo.

-tenho sim. – sorri para ele. – e você não vai comer nada?

-não acho que também quero só um pouco de água. – ele deu de ombros.

-aqui. – entreguei a garrafa de água para ele.

Ele tomou o resto de água que tinha na garrafa, eu continuava abraçada a ele, um braço em volta da cintura dele e com o rosto deitado no peito dele não sairia dali nem pagando! Só se ele me tira-se dali. Fechei os olhos respirando fundo ele tinha um cheiro tão bom.

Ãn? Onde eu estava? Respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro de Gaara e sorri. Ainda estava abraçada com ele! Devia ter dormido de novo será que ainda faltava muito? Abri os olhos e dei de cara com o pescoço de Gaara, era por isso que estava tão cheiroso? Eu tinha visto quando ele passou o perfume, mas não me lembro que perfume era.

-já estamos chegando? – perguntei sonolenta.

-sim! É previsto para pousarmos daqui a meia hora. – ele disse rindo de alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

-o que foi?

-você pode discordar o quanto quiser, mas realmente parece uma criança quando acorda.

-não pareço não. – que droga! Por que ele achava isso?

-ta pode dizer o quanto quiser.

Criança? Eu não queria parecer uma criança! Fiquei emburrada. Eu queria que ele gostasse de mim e ele me achava infantil? Que ótimo!¬¬. Me soltei do abraço dele a contra gosto, mas se ele me achava uma criança qual era o sentindo em ficar abraçando ele? Nenhum!

Senti meu estomago doer. Droga estava com fome! A viagem era comprida e se já estava no final fazia um bom tempo que eu não comia. Chamei uma aeromoça que estava ali que por sorte não era aquela que ficou olhando para Gaara e pedi alguma coisa para comer, como um pacote de salgadinhos ou coisa do tipo. Quando chegasse a casa comeria algo de verdade. Ela me trouxe um pacote de batata fritas que eu fiquei beliscando até que Kankuro acordasse e acabasse com elas. Ele tinha dormido bastante e eu também, mas não tinha visto Gaara sequer cochilar será que ele passou todo tempo acordado? Não ia perguntar eu estava chateada com ele! Na verdade magoada seria a palavra certa! Criança? Como ele podia dizer uma coisa assim para mim.

-você dormiu a viagem toda Kankuro? – eu quis saber.

-você dormiu primeiro que eu! – ele retrucou e eu ri.

-mas eu acordei durante a viajem e acordei primeiro. – mostrei a língua achando graça da discussão besta que estava tendo.

-ta, ta! – Kankuro bocejou.

Virei-me para a janela esperando que os minutos que faltavam para o avião pousar passassem rápido, precisava falar com Hinata, mas ela provavelmente estaria dormindo é claro que se eu ligasse a ela não reclamaria e acharia ótimo, mas não queria atrapalhá-la. Quando finalmente pousamos no aeroporto às duas e meia da madrugada Kankuro se despediu de nós e eu fiquei curiosa sobre uma coisa! Gaara morava sozinho O.O? Ou era Kankuro? Ou os dois? De repente voltei a me preocupar em ficar sozinha com ele afinal ele não gostava de mim e eu não queria correr o risco de me envolver mais a fundo com ele sem ele gostar de mim. Pegamos um táxi e eu sorri ao ver minha cidade de novo o pouco tempo que fiquei longe trouxe tantas mudanças. Notei que o caminho era o mesmo que para ir a minha casa e me assustei! Afinal o que isso siguinificava? Gaara sabia onde eu morava? Ou morava próximo? Fiquei confusa durante o caminho quando muito próximo a minha casa o táxi mudou de rumo devia somente morar próximo a minha casa.

_Gaara pOv's._

Ino tinha ficado emburrada desde o final da viajem e eu não conseguia entender o porquê disso. Afinal o que era que ela tinha? Será que a cidade a fazia lembrar-se dos pais? Ainda era bem recente o falecimento dos pais dela e ela já tinha passado por mais problemas ela ainda não devia nem estar assimilando bem o que acontecia. Olhei para ela que agora tinha um olhar distante e pensativo. Já estávamos próximos ao meu apartamento era estranho pensar em alguém alem de mim morando lá o que será que Ino pensava de ir morar com alguém que era quase um completo estranho? Eu não achava que ela era uma estranha de alguma forma eu parecia a conhecer bem. Bom pela primeira vez ia ter alguém alem de mim morando no apartamento pelo menos eu era organizado ela não ia chegar lá e ver uma bagunça como ela provavelmente veria se o fosse o apartamento de Kankuro. Não era a primeira vez que alguma garota fosse dormir no meu apartamento, mas a situação era completamente nova, eu havia tido varias namoradas as quais algumas dormiram no meu apartamento, mas era só físico para elas também! Mas com Ino era diferente eu estava casado mesmo que por acaso e de alguma forma eu parecia realmente gostar dela tinha mais afeto que qualquer outra namorada que tive! Ainda por cima eu nunca tinha ido para a cama com ela e parecia que isso não iria acontecer pelo menos tão cedo! Era realmente uma situação inusitada.

-ainda vai demorar? – Ino se virou na minha direção para perguntar.

-não já estamos chegando. – respondi. Por que ela parecia tão irritada? – por que esta brava Ino?

-eu não estou!- ela deu de ombros.

-mas parece muito. – eu retruquei baixo o suficiente para que ela não ouvisse.

Em poucos minutos o taxista parou em frente ao edifício Ino já foi logo saindo do carro enquanto eu pagava o motorista e dava a gorjeta. Sai do carro e notei que Ino estava se encolhendo de frio então passei o braço em volta do ombro dela puxando-a para perto de mim. Peguei minha chave no bolso e entreguei para ela dizendo qual o numero do apartamento e que eu ia pegar a mala e já subia. Fui até o táxi peguei as malas com ajuda do porteiro e as levei para cima agradecendo a ajuda. Coloquei as malas dentro do apartamento e tranquei a porta. Enfim em casa! Olhei em volta do meu conhecido apartamento sorrindo o quarto e a sala conjuntos que eu só sabia onde um começava e o outro terminava por que o quarto era dois degraus mais alto, a porta da cozinha estava aberta será que Ino estava lá? Bem ou era lá ou no banheiro, eram os únicos cômodos separados. Fui em direção a cozinha e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Ino preparando alguma coisa no meu fogão que até agora só tinha sido utilizado para fazer miojo e comida nas poucas vezes que Temari vinha aqui e se apiedava de mim e fazia uma comida decente.

-o que você esta fazendo? – perguntei curioso.

-macarrão! Rápido fácil e até uma criança consegue fazer. – ela deu ênfase a palavra criança me fazendo notar que estava ressentida por eu tê-la chamado de criança.

-foi mal por te chamar de criança àquela hora, mas o que eu quis dizer é que você tem a aparência de uma criança quando acorda e não que é uma. – falei tentando me desculpar, mas eu nunca tinha sido bom com desculpas.

-tudo bem! Deixa pra lá eu estava tendo a atitude de uma criança ficando emburrada. – ela deu de ombros. – acho que o problema mesmo é que estávamos próximos de casa e isso me fez pensar em muitas coisas. Principalmente nos meus pais. – eu sabia que deveria ter algo haver com os pais dela.

-macarrão é? Vai demorar? – eu perguntei querendo mudar de assunto ela já parecia muito deprimida sem falar sobre o assunto que dirá se falasse.

-é macarrão! Vou fazer com molho! E não! Não vai demorar. – ela disse sem me dar tempo de dizer nada antes que terminasse.

-tudo bem! – me escorei na pia olhando para ela.

-hum... E então como vai ser a divisão? Vai dormir na sala de novo? Por quanto tempo? – ela falava comigo, mas olhando para a panela.

-não sei. Quer sentar e conversar sobre isso enquanto o macarrão conzinha? – olhei para o chão não era um assunto que me agradava.

-eu só quis dizer que não acho justo que eu fique fazendo você dormir no sofá no seu próprio apartamento. Se você quiser eu posso voltar pra minha casa e ai você pode dormir na sua cama. – ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior parecia estar falando sério.

-o que? Agora que você esta cozinhando? Nem pensar! – tentei brincar com a situação.

-eu estou falando sério Gaara! Isso não é uma brincadeira um casamento é coisa séria!

-casamento? Seria mais certo se você dissesse "amigos dividindo um apartamento" não acha? Afinal não agimos como casados. – eu sei. Não era certo falar daquela maneira como se eu estivesse insinuando algo, mas era uma forma dela entender que não tinha por que ficar toda séria.

-não? Mas eu estou cozinhando. – agora ela quem tentou fazer uma brincadeira fugindo da minha insinuação.

-viu como da pra brincar! – ela me mostrou a língua irritada e desconcertada afinal ela quem tinha dito para levar a sério.

Sai da cozinha para deixá-la mais a vontade e fui tomar um banho. Entrei no banheiro deixando a porta somente encostada como de costume, ainda não tinha me acostumado à idéia de ter mais alguém em casa com que eu devesse me preocupar que abrisse a porta. Liguei o chuveiro na água fria e a deixei escorrer por meu corpo me acalmando, afinal a idéia de insinuar algo para Ino não fora nada boa me fez vir à cabeça imagens nada discretas. Assim que me acalmei sai do banheiro esfregando a toalha nos cabelos molhados de olhos fechados e nem me dei conta de que Ino estava na sala, só quando abri os olhos e vi o olhar chocado dela e o rosto corado. Ela se virou de costas rapidamente.

-foi mal Ino! Não estou acostumado a ter ninguém em casa então... – tentei me explicar, mas ela me interrompeu.

-a culpa não é sua Gaara! Eu é que não devia estar aqui não é mesmo, por isso estava dizendo que eu deveria ir para casa! Só estou atrapalhando. – ela disse em tom queixoso.

-não é culpa sua Ino! Eu devia ser mais cuidadoso. E você não esta só atrapalhando, você fez a comida. – tentei brincar com a situação. – mas se você realmente achar isso podemos conversar melhor amanhã! Agora esta muito tarde para tomar qualquer decisão.

-tudo bem. Ah eu tinha vindo avisar! O macarrão esta pronto.

-ah claro. Então vamos comer. – eu disse indo para a cozinha, mas ao notar que Ino não estava indo junto, mas sim olhando chocada para minha toalha decidi que era melhor por uma roupa primeiro. Eu podia dar adeus a minha privacidade.

-eu vou para a cozinha. – ela disse notando que eu estava voltando para o quarto.

Ino foi para a cozinha e eu abri o guarda-roupa peguei uma bermuda e uma camiseta vesti e fui para a cozinha Ino estava de costas para a porta sentada de frente para o balcão comendo o macarrão que ela mesma tinha feito. Tive de me conter para não me aproximar em silencio e beijar-lhe o pescoço, estava tendo uns impulsos estranhos em relação à Ino.

-esta com um cheiro muito bom. – eu disse me aproximando dela.

-ali. – ela apontou para um prato já servido. – eu servi para você.

-obrigado. – me sentei ao lado dela no balcão. Tinha de agradecer pela idéia maluca de Temari de ter dois bancos ao invés de um só para mim.

-já se decidiu aonde cada um vai dormir?

-por que a responsabilidade tem de ser minha?

-por que o apartamento é seu. – ela retrucou rindo.

-tudo bem! Eu durmo no sofá de novo. – respondi de pronto apesar de que o que eu queria na verdade era dormir junto com ela.

-mas você vai ficar dormindo no sofá? – ela parecia chateada.

-hoje! Depois a gente resolve isso melhor. Eu só quero terminar de comer e dormir. Afinal você dormiu a viajem quase toda, mas eu não dormi nenhuma vez. – eu reclamei.

-hum tudo bem então. – ela disse e continuou a comer.

Terminamos de comer e eu fui escovar os dentes enquanto Ino lavava a louça depois deitei no sofá estava cansado pra caramba realmente não tinha dormido nada na viajem. Vi Ino indo para o banheiro tomar seu banho depois ela me pediu uma toalha emprestada e não foi uma boa idéia ter chegado tão perto da porta para entregar consegui sentir o cheiro que vinha lá de dentro e era muito bom e animador saber que ela estava cheirosa e a pele quentinha do banho. Não! Não pense nisso Gaara! Repreendi-me. Voltei para sofá e deitei com a intenção de dormir, mas acabei pensando em Ino e quando eu estava prestes a conseguir dormir ouvi ela se aproximando do sofá arrastando a coberta.

-Gaara. – a ouvi dizer e parecia o tom de uma garotinha insegura.

-o que Ino? – perguntei sonolento.

-posso deitar ai com você? Não consigo dormir! Sabe é a primeira vez que durmo em Konoha depois do que aconteceu sem ajuda de remédios. Ela parecia querer se explicar.

-tudo bem Ino. Eu só quero dormir. – eu disse e realmente estava caindo de sono.

Má idéia. Pensei assim que ela deitou no estreito sofá comigo. O espaço era pequeno para nós dois então ficamos muito colados, até pensei em dizer para irmos para a cama, mas acabaria parecendo que eu estava falando em outro sentido então desisti, estava com sono demais para pensar em como dizer, e sono de menos para não me sentir atraído pelo corpo pequeno e frágil de Ino. Ela estava na beirada do sofá de lado assim como eu.

-ei Gaara! Estou escorregando do sofá. – ela disse se empurrando para mais perto de mim tentando não cair.

-calma ai. – tentei me ajeitar para dar mais espaço para ela, mas não adiantou muita coisa então passei o braço em volta da cintura dela. – pronto agora você não vai cair! Mais alguma coisa antes que eu durma?

-não! Pode dormir Gaara. – ela disse com a voz baixa podia até adivinhar que ela estava mordendo o lábio magoada pela forma como eu disse aquilo.

-tem certeza Ino? – disse colocando meu rosto na dobra do pescoço dela. – não precisa de mais nada mesmo? – disse gentilmente dessa vez tentando me desculpar.

-sim Gaara. Pode dormir. Não queria incomodar. Desculpe!

-não esta incomodando Ino. Eu só estou com sono. – disse sonolento.

_Ino pOv's._

A voz rouca de sono de Gaara era sedutora e para piorar a situação a respiração quente dele no meu pescoço me fazia arrepiar totalmente! Eu nunca tinha desejado tanto algo na vida como eu desejava Gaara agora.

-boa noite. – ele disse na voz sonolenta e rouca que era tão sedutora.

-boa noite Gaara. – eu respondi, mas não estava com sono. Queria que Gaara ficasse conversando comigo.

-o que foi Ino? – ele quis saber. Era incrível como ele notava tudo no meu tom de voz.

-não estou com sono. – eu confessei, mas sabia que ele devia estar quase desmaiando de sono.

-você dormiu a viagem inteira era de se esperar Ino. – ele disse quase dormindo.

-é eu sei! Vá dormir Gaara. Tenha bons sonhos. – eu disse e instantes depois pude ouvir a respiração dele uniforme o que siguinificava que ele estava dormindo.

Fiquei deitada com ele abraçando a minha cintura e respirando no meu pescoço por um bom tempo até que eu acabei adormecendo.

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto ainda estava no mesmo lugar de quando dormi talvez ainda mais colada a Gaara que antes. Ele mantinha o braço em volta da minha cintura firmemente mesmo enquanto dormia isso me deu alguma esperança de que inconscientemente ele gostasse de mim sorri para a bela manhã que se estendia a minha frente. Gaara havia dito que ia me levar a um de seus lugares favoritos hoje, mas eu já estava no meu lugar favorito de todo o mundo**:** os braços de Gaara.

* * *

Quanto a pergunta da Cida, sim ele está preso. Já que a polícia o pegou em flagrante. Eu estou com a fic pronta já escrevendo uma segunda temporada e o ladrão não será mais citado nessa temporada ainda, não queria adiantar nada, mas isso vai ser esclarecido na segunda temporada. Beijos!


	8. 8Conselhos e praia

_Ino pOv's._

Ainda eram nove horas quando Gaara finalmente havia acordado. Eu tinha acordado às seis horas e desfrutado muito bem esse tempo em que Gaara dormia. Fiquei no meu lugar favorito até que ele acordasse não que realmente achasse que eu conseguiria sair se eu tentasse. Apesar de não me apertar o abraço de Gaara era firme o suficiente para não ser solto com facilidade. Ele acordou e então nos levantamos eu fui escovar meus dentes e tomar banho enquanto ele parecia terminar de acordar e qual não foi minha surpresa ao sair do banheiro e ver Gaara deitado na cama dormindo de novo? Ele não devia ter dormido direito no sofá ainda por cima duas noites seguidas. Deitei na cama ao lado dele e fiquei olhando as feições perfeitas do rosto dele então decidi que era melhor acordá-lo. Apesar de ele ter dormido somente umas cinco horas. Ajoelhei-me na cama e sacudi o ombro dele.

-Gaara! Vamos acorda. – eu dizia com a voz manhosa para não acordá-lo no susto.

-ãn? Temari? – por que ele sempre achava que era a irmã dele que estava o acordando, da primeira vez achei que Temari fosse a namorada dele que o acordasse ou algo assim.

-não é a sua irmã Gaara! Sou eu a Ino! Vamos lá levante. Você me deve um passeio lembra. – falava ainda manhosa.

-Ino? Posso dormir mais um pouco? Me sinto exausto. – ele parecia mesmo exausto.

-tudo bem Gaara pode dormir enquanto isso vou tentar falar com Sakura e me encontrar com ela e Hinata! Quer que eu esteja aqui a que horas? Depois do almoço nós podemos ir?

-o lugar aonde eu quero te levar só é bom de manhã ou de tardezinha. – ele disse num murmúrio.

-então vamos de tardezinha! Você tem que dormir. Vou ligar para as garotas e almoçar com elas tudo bem! Eu trago o almoço para você. Então durma bem. – eu disse passando os dedos entre os cabelos dele.

-tudo bem Ino. – ele estava quase dormindo de novo.

-bons sonhos! – eu disse beijando a testa dele e saindo de cima da cama ao mesmo tempo em que ele dormia novamente.

Fui até a cozinha e peguei uma laranja imaginando quem fazia as compras ou o lembrava de fazer as compras, provavelmente era a irmã dele. Descasquei a laranja e assim que terminei de descascar a cortei em gomos e comi. Fui para o quarto e como Gaara estava dormindo profundamente me troquei lá mesmo. Peguei meu celular dentro da bolsa e liguei para Sakura.

-_alô?_ – a ouvi dizer.

-oi Sakura! Vamos nos encontrar com Hinata e? Queria tanto falar com vocês.

_-hum... Agora Ino? Sabe eu estou vendo a cena mais perfeita do mundo nesse momento! Meu Uchiha esta dormindo. –_ela tinha um tom divertido na voz.

-Gaara também esta dormindo, e essa sim é uma cena digna de ser gravada para a posterioridade! Mas mesmo assim! Vamos Sakura estamos casadas e não mortas! E Hinata estava cheia de saudades nossas quando falei com ela pelo telefone na sexta-feira.

_-tudo bem! Vou me arrumar e já te encontro na blue's. –_ela disse manhosa.

-ta vou ligar para Hinata! – disse me animando. – Beijos. – desliguei o telefone e disquei o numero de Hinata que atendeu ao segundo toque.

_-alô? Ino-chan!_

-alô Hina eu e Sakura estamos indo ao blue's! E queremos que vá conosco.

-_tudo bem! Meu pai ainda não chegou de viajem! Então não vai implicar._

-tudo bem ela ia se arrumar e já ia para lá! Faça isso também! Beijos meu amor!

Desliguei o telefone e fui até a mesinha da sala onde encontrei um bloco de recados e uma caneta onde escrevi assim.

"Gaara caso você não se lembre do que conversamos por causa do sono! Eu sai com Sakura e Hinata.

Ia almoçar e trazer algo para você comer! Vou chegar ao Maximo à uma hora da tarde! Tudo bem? E você me levaria ao tal lugar misterioso de tardezinha.

Até daqui a pouco.

Beijos. Ino!"

Liguei para um táxi e fui em direção ao blue's encontrar minha amigas do coração. Minha vida não era nada sem elas! Eu simplesmente não sabia fazer nada sem a opinião delas e sem seus conselhos! Elas eram as dádivas da minha vida.

Entrei no blue's a lanchonete que freqüentávamos! Íamos lá conversar sobre a vida alheia, namorados, afogar magoas em Milk Shakes de chocolate e morango, quebrar a dieta entre outras coisas. Sentei em nossa mesa favorita sorrindo quando Mio veio me atender disse que queria um Milk Shake de chocolate. Meia hora depois eu já tinha terminado de tomar o Milk Shake e as garotas chegaram.

-oi garotas! – eu disse sorrindo.

-olá Ino. – Sakura sorria colocando a bolsa na mesa e sentando.

-oi Ino-chan.- Hinata fazia o mesmo que Sakura.

-já contou para Hinata? – Sakura quis saber.

-não e é por isso que estamos aqui. – eu disse.

-me contar o que? – Hinata ficara confusa.

-ainda bem que você esta sentada que essa é de desmaiar Hinata. – Sakura já foi prevenindo Hinata.

-o que aconteceu? – Hinata nos olhou espantada.

-a Ino também se casou. – Sakura soltou de uma vez e eu a encarei queria ter eu mesma ter dito.

-como? Ela se apaixonou na viagem? – Hinata parecia surpresa.

-não! Na verdade eu fiquei deprimida bebi e me casei por engano. – eu disse calmamente.

Hinata me olhou com os olhos arregalados e então respirou fundo e repetiu o gesto mais algumas vezes era uma tática que a terapeuta tinha ensinado a ela para que não desmaiasse sempre que tivesse uma noticia ruim ou surpreendente. Esperamos ela se acalmar e então comecei a contar toda a história e Sakura ia contando pelo seu ponto de vista contamos juntas até a última vez que tinha visto Sakura e depois contei para as duas tudo o que havia acontecido depois até mesmo como tinha ficado boba quando nos beijamos. Elas ficaram empolgadas dizendo que era um bom sinal, mas eu não me sentia assim às vezes parecia que Gaara gostava de mim ou ao menos se preocupava comigo, mas às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que era só a minha imaginação e que na verdade ele estava louco para acabar com aquela situação. Quando contei do avião como ficamos abraçados ela disseram que tinham certeza de que ele estava interessado em mim, mas eu não compartilhava dessa certeza.

Por fim fui embora faltando meia hora para a uma da tarde. Disse às garotas que eu as amava e me despedi abraçando cada uma e dizendo algo carinhoso sabia o que era perder alguém sem expressar realmente como me sentia em relação há ela e não queria cometer esse mesmo erro! Mas principalmente não queria perde-las.

Cheguei ao apartamento de Gaara as 01h18min da tarde e fui direto para a cozinha deixando o sanduiche que tinha trago para ele em cima do balcão só quando voltei à sala notei que Gaara ainda estava dormindo e me preocupei afinal já fazia umas nove horas que ele estava dormindo. Ta não era tanto tempo, mas eu queria que ele acordasse. Aproximei-me da cama me sentando na borda e balançando o ombro dele de leve.

-Gaara acorde eu trouxe a comida para você. – eu disse devagar.

-ãn?- ele parecia confuso.

-a comida Gaara. Você esta dormindo faz um tempo ta na hora de acordar. – eu disse divertida pela expressão sonolenta dele.

-ah claro a comida. – ele abriu um olho desconfiado. – o que tem a comida?

-eu sai e a trouxe para você. – eu disse rindo.

-ah tudo bem. Que horas são? – ele perguntou se sentando na cama.

-são... – olhei no meu relógio de pulso. – 01h22min da tarde.

-já? Eu dormi tanto assim? – ele perguntou surpreso.

-sim dormiu! Mas você precisava afinal não tinha dormido ainda. – eu dei de ombros fingindo não me importar.

-então eu vou banhar e depois comer. Obrigada! – ele disse.

-disponha. – eu disse num to divertido.

Levantei da cama e fui para o sofá pegando o controle e ligando a TV fiquei sentada assistindo enquanto ouvia o barulho de água vindo do chuveiro. Escorei-me no braço do sofá assistindo a TV, mas não tinha nada de interessante passando e acabei cochilando. Pergunto-me se o motivo de tanto sono e tantos cochilos para mim e Gaara eram por causa da mudança de fuso horário. Sonhei com algo estranho, algo que nunca iria acontecer. Eu estava vestida de branco, um vestido longo e bonito que eu via através de um véu fino e eu estava na porta de uma igreja de mãos dadas com o pai do Shikamaru que era muito amigo do meu pai, ele suspirou dizendo algo sobre como casamentos são complicados e eu ri. Nós entramos na igreja e ele estava me levando até o altar e quando eu olhei em volta sorrindo para os meus amigos e a família de cada um deles. Chegando ao altar para concretizar o sonho estava Gaara sorrindo para mim, eu sabia que Sakura e Hinata estavam ali por que eram minhas madrinhas, mas eu não as vi por que naquele momento eu só via Gaara e mais nada. Tinha sido uma cerimônia tradicional e bonita, eu cheguei a chorar. Quando a cerimônia acabou e o padre autorizou o beijo ele ergueu o fino véu e me olhou sorrindo e aproximando o rosto do meu...

-Ino! Acorda! Eu já almocei, liguei para minha irmã que disse que nós temos de ir jantar na casa do meu pai! Sakura já ligou, mas eu disse que você estava dormindo! Mas já são 04h34min da tarde e eu tenho de levar você para sair antes do jantar! Vamos? – Gaara me acordou e eu olhei irritada! Ele estragara a melhor parte do sonho.

-aonde vamos? Afinal preciso por outra roupa. – eu disse me sentando.

-nós vamos a uma praia e é só o que eu vou dizer.

-tudo bem! – dei de ombros indo para o banheiro.

Entrei em baixo do chuveiro meio irritada, afinal ele estragara meu sonho! Na melhor parte! Soltei um suspiro alto, afinal se ele não ia me beijar na realidade que mal faria me deixar sonhar com o beijo?

Comecei a ficar emburrada então tentei pensar em outras como o que a Sakura queria quando ligou e ele atendeu?

De repente estava curiosa sobre isso afinal eu tinha estado com ela e Hinata de manhã e tínhamos conversado sobre vários assuntos reveladores sobre a minha linda pessoa!¬¬.

Peguei uma toalha e enrolei em volta do corpo e sai do banheiro Gaara estava sentado na cama olhando para mim, fiquei um pouco constrangida com o olhar dele, afinal eu estava só de toalha! Fui até a minha mala procurando algo que eu pudesse usar na praia, mas não encontrei nada obviamente Sakura não colocaria um biquíni na minha mala quando nós íamos para Las Vegas. Virei-me para Gaara um pouco emburrada pelo contra tempo.

-Gaara?

-o que? – ele perguntou ainda olhando diretamente para mim. Senti o rosto esquentar.

-eu vou precisar de um biquíni? Vamos entrar na água ou coisa assim? – ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de me responder.

-talvez não! Vai depender de você! Se for ou não querer entrar na água. – ele deu de ombros.

-não trouxe nenhum biquíni na mala, alias Sakura não colocou nenhum, mas isso é meio obvio eu não precisaria de um em Las Vegas!

Eu suspirei meio irritada por ele não me dar uma resposta certa, por que homens não podiam simplesmente tomar decisões para facilitar nossas vidas? Se ele me disse-se que iríamos entrar na água pediria para ir buscar o biquíni apesar de a idéia de ir a minha casa me dar arrepios, mas se ele simplesmente disse-se que eu não precisaria eu colocaria um short e uma blusa. Seria bem mais simples, mas talvez fosse melhor assim eu poderia tomar as decisões por eu mesma e não ficar com ele sempre lhe dizendo o que fazer. Afinal não queria ir a minha casa seria demais para mim.

-tudo bem! acho que não vou querer entrar na água. – dei de ombros imitando-lhe o gesto anterior.

-pode terminar de se arrumar tenho que pegar umas coisas na cozinha. – ele disse se levantando da cama e indo em direção a cozinha.

_Gaara pOv's._

Entrei na cozinha e fui direto a geladeira procurar uma garrafa de água sabia por experiência própria que não era nada agradável esquecer-se de levar uma a praia, mas não me concentrei no que fazia estava pensando em Ino. Ela me parecia meio irritadiça desde que eu a tinha acordado me parecia que ela não gostava de ser acordada ou talvez eu tenha estragado um bom sonho. Dei de ombros. Ela também parecia irritada por não estar com o biquíni na mala. Peguei algumas frutas na geladeira e coloquei em cima do balcão juntamente com a garrafa de água e comecei a procurar a bolsa térmica para colocar as frutas e água dentro, como eu ia geralmente à praia aos domingos e passava toda a manhã eu havia acabado comprando uma. Achei a bolsa e coloquei as frutas e a garrafa de água dentro dela e fui em direção a sala Ino devia estar no banheiro por que não a vi ali, ela era mais cuidadosa que eu nisso, afinal eu havia me esquecido da presença dela algumas vezes e tinha sido constrangedor. Coloquei a bolsa em cima do sofá e fui até o guarda-roupa pegar uma blusa de frio caso ficássemos mais do que eu imaginava na praia, fazia frio ao entardecer.

Ino saio do banheiro penteando os cabelos e depois jogou o pente em cima da cama.

-vamos? – ela me perguntou num tom animado.

-sim vamos! – eu disse e então estendi o blusão para ela. – pode levá-lo eu vou levar a bolsa. – apontei para a bolsa térmica no sofá.

-claro. – ela disse reafirmando com a cabeça e pegando o blusão. – posso pedir um favor?

-sim. O que é?

-pode me emprestar um? Eu não trouxe nenhuma roupa de frio.

-tudo bem. – disse abrindo o armário e entregando outro blusão para ela.

-obrigada.

Fui até o sofá peguei a bolsa térmica e depois as chaves do apartamento e do carro que estavam ao lado da televisão. Ino já estava me esperando lá fora então sai tranquei a porta e nós fomos até o elevador apertei o botão para o subsolo onde ficava o estacionamento. Eu tinha um Mustang GT e eu gostava muito do meu carro apesar de só estar com ele há oito meses. Ino olhou para o carro com uma cara de aprovação, não imaginava que as mulheres se interessavam por carros ou algo assim? Eu achava que ela nem ao menos sabiam a diferença entre um Ford e um Audi. Dei de ombros o que era mesmo que eu entendia sobre o gosto das garotas? Basicamente nada.

Entrei no carro e Ino se sentou no banco do passageiro segurando os dois blusões no colo. Liguei o carro e pedi para Ino abrir o portão do estacionamento com o controle que estava no porta luvas do carro. Ela abriu o portão e então nós saímos finalmente as? Olhei no painel do carro as 05h03min da tarde? Fui dirigindo até chegarmos a uma das praias mais calmas e afastadas de Konoha que nesse momento se encontrava quase vazia, havia apenas algumas poucas pessoas andando pela praia ou já guardando seus objetos para ir embora e alguns casais no máximo cinco.

Estacionei o carro em uma vaga mais próxima a praia afinal vaga no estacionamento era coisa que não faltava aqui, ainda mais com o movimento baixo. Olhei no relógio do painel do carro antes de desligar o carro e sair dele eram 05h39min tínhamos pouco tempo Temari havia me dito que eu tinha que estar lá as 09h30min para o jantar sem contar que ela não havia se segurado e tinha dito ao meu pai toda a historia, mas que ele seria cordial no jantar graças à presença de Ino para não constrange-la. Assim que Ino fechou a porta do carro do seu lado eu travei as portas e fui para frente do carro ela passou na minha frente pegando a bolsa térmica da minha mão e levando com ela.

-ei isso é meu. – brinquei com ela.

-eu sei, mas assim que você chegar aonde quer eu vou beber água. – ela disse sorrindo.

-ãn tudo bem então. – olhei para ela meio sem entender qual era a diferença se eu leva-se, mas logo deixei essa duvida de lado dando de ombros.

Peguei os blusões que ela tinha pendurado nos ombros e segurei a mão dela enquanto íamos andando até a minha parte preferida nessa praia o lugar aonde eu gostava de ficar. Fui andando de mãos dadas pela beira da praia com Ino até chegar a umas pedras grandes que impediam a passagem me escorei em uma dessas pedras e sorri para Ino.

-você esta olhando para o meu refugio. – disse a ela cruzando os braços.

-hum. – ela disse olhando em volta, mas parecia não ver nada de interessante como eu via.

-é a onde eu gosto de vir quando algo esta me incomodando e quero pensar ou quando estou irritado ou só para passar o tempo. – eu disse.

-eu tenho um lugar assim também, mas acho que você não iria querer ir. – ela deu uma risadinha.

-por quê? – eu perguntei curioso.

-é o salão de beleza. – ela deu de ombros ainda sorrindo.

-é você acertou acho que não iria querer ir.

-pois fique sabendo que é um lugar muito relaxante tá! – ela ergueu o queixo de forma presunçosa e eu segurei o riso.

-relaxante é? Mais que um cantinho reservado na praia? Duvido muito. – imitei o gesto presunçoso dela.

-nunca subestime o poder de um salão de beleza. – eu tive de rir depois dessa, ela parecia muito convencida de que um salão de beleza era um bom lugar!

Ela olhou em volta franzindo o nariz e abriu a bolsa pegando uma garrafinha de água, parei de olhar para ela e subi em cima da pedra e fiquei sentado olhando para o horizonte. Podia ouvir o barulho dos pés dela andando de um lado para o outro na areia, ela devia ser hiperativa ou algo assim quase nunca via quieta. Ouvi mais alguns barulhos na areia e então o som cessou, virei o rosto lentamente para o lado e pude ver Ino sentado sobre um montinho de areia abraçada as pernas enquanto contemplava o por do sol, aquela cena realmente me tirou o fôlego a expressão que ela tinha no rosto era tão calma e serena que eu nem conseguiria descrever para alguém caso quisesse, e eu realmente não queria. Não que eu fosse uma pessoa possessiva ou algo assim, mas eu realmente queria que essa expressão fosse só para mim.

Já havia escurecido e Ino brincava com as uvas sugando a polpa e tentando acertar os caroços o mais longe possível, parecia uma criança travessa. Ela estava com o blusão que eu emprestara para ela mais cedo, virou o rosto lentamente para mim com um sorriso enorme, apesar de reclamar no a inicio ela acabou gostando do meu "refugio". Olhei no meu celular o horário e já eram 7h28m, era melhor ir embora tinha sido divertido, mas com certeza Ino iria querer um bom tempo para se arrumar.

-Ino nós temos que ir. Afinal ainda temos que nos arrumar para o jantar com meu pai.

-já? – ela me olhou séria.

-sim.

Ela se levantou de onde estava sentada na areia limpando a roupa enquanto eu pegava a bolsa térmica e ia em direção aos estacionamentos que eram um pouco distantes. Ao notar que ela estava ficando para trás, ela correu atrás de mim me empurrando de leve enquanto reclamava por ter deixado-a para trás e então eu revirei os olhos.

_pOv's Ino._

Chegamos ao apartamento aproximadamente às oito horas, eu corri para o elevador como a grande "criança" que eu era. Gaara veio andando lentamente atrás de mim e chegou no exato momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu. Subimos para o apartamento dele ele abriu a porta e eu corri para o banheiro, só teria uma hora e meia pra ficar pronta. Deixei a água quente cair sobre o meu corpo relaxando os meus músculos que tinha ficado um pouco tensos devido ao frio lá fora. Sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha de Gaara, este olhou para mim e parecia um pouco fora de orbita.

Fui até as minhas malas pegando-as e depois colocando em cima da cama, onde sentei e comecei a procurar uma roupa decente para conhecer meu "sogro" e minha "cunhada", bem pelo menos por enquanto eles eram. Pensar nisso me desanimou um pouco, será que eu um dia iria conquistar Gaara? Suspirei vendo-o entrar no banheiro com uma toalha sobre os ombros.


	9. 9A noite vai ser boa

_Ino pOv's._

Eu estava deslumbrada com a mansão da família de Gaara. Se eu achava que minha família era rica tinha medo de saber qual era a fortuna que os Sabaku mantinham no banco. Eu havia acabado de sair do carro quando olhei para frente e notei o quanto a casa parecia com um pequeno palácio, o estilo arquitetônico era parecido com o de um palácio árabe definitivamente. Eu não sabia se era porque a família gostava de se ostentar ou se era porque eles tinham tanto dinheiro que não viam problema em gastar um pouco com luxo.

Gaara deu a volta no carro e eu quase não notei que ele tinha estendido a mão para mim, o olhei surpresa, pois de todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos ele só havia me dado a mão na praia. Peguei na mão dele e então dei um pequeno sorriso para ele.

Fomos caminhando em direção a casa, pude ver que havia alguém na janela olhando para fora, mas logo o rosto sumiu, mas quando chegamos a porta uma loira bem animada e com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto abriu a porta antes mesmo que Gaara tocasse a campainha. Assustei-me um pouco com a recepção, mas logo me identifiquei com a garota, álias Temari é a irmã de Gaara. Ela tinha identificado assim que viu pela janela eu não imaginava que ela trabalhava para os meus pais, quando ela me contou eu quase cai em prantos, mas me segurei ela notou a gafe e me pediu desculpas e me deu os pêsames. Disse num tom brincalhão que me reconheceu por que na sala dos meus pais havia muitas fotos minhas e por causa das roupas que eu tinha desenhado para a grife dos meus pais, que modéstia a parte eram realmente boas meus pais não aceitariam elas simplesmente por eu ser filha deles. Eles queriam me ensinar que o mercado da moda não ia me aceitar se eu não fosse realmente boa. Gaara tinha nos deixado na sala e sumido, eu olhava em volta algumas vezes procurando por ele. Eu tinha feito dele meu porto seguro era difícil ficar longe dele, a dor da perda ficava mais aguda.

Temari era bem animada um tanto histeria e falava bem alto, mas ela era uma ótima pessoa. Ficamos falando de varias coisas, mas o assunto principal era moda, quais eram os estilos para a próxima primavera, os acessórios que cada uma gostava mais e coisas do tipo. Quando ela ia começar a falar de como Gaara era na infância, para minha total infelicidade Gaara entrou na sala, acompanhado de um senhor com aproximadamente seus quarenta anos, mas ainda muito conservado. Temari sorriu e se levantou do sofá a onde estávamos sentadas uma virada para a outra, e foi abraçar o senhor.

-boa noite pai!

Ao ouvir isso eu me levantei imediatamente do sofá sorrindo sem graça e estendi a mão para o pai de Gaara.

-prazer Sabaku-san eu sou Yamanaka Ino.

-Ino-san agora eu serei seu sogro não é necessário tanta formalidade pode me chamar de Katsuro-san.

-hai Katsuro-san.

A campainha tocou e eu vi uma das empregadas da casa ir abrir a porta e logo depois apareceu na sala Kankuro. Temari olhou brava para ele e então apontou o dedo indicador em sua direção.

-você esta, atrasado baka!

-obrigado pela recepção calorosa e boa noite para vocês também! – Kankuro disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-boa noite Kankuro-kun! – eu disse sorrindo abertamente, mas logo depois pude notar como Gaara olhou chateado para o irmão, e bufou baixo.

-Gaara estava me contando, algumas coisas interessantíssimas sobre a viajem de vocês. – Aqui ele parou olhando feio para os dois filhos que engoliram em seco. – imagino que você também tenha muito que dizer.

-não! Nada muito grande que o Gaara já não tenha contado.

Kankuro olhava feio para Gaara, provavelmente com raiva por ele ter contado algo que eu nem fazia idéia para o pai deles, Temari disse que tínhamos que ir jantar porque ela estava com fome e tanto eu como Kankuro rimos dela. Durante o jantar as únicas pessoas que falaram era eu Temari e Kankuro, agora eu sabia de quem Gaara tinha pegado essa mania de não falar enquanto comia e a personalidade, do pai. Eles não falavam durante o jantar, eram super sérios e reviravam os olhos sempre que algo não os agradava, mas em aparência o pai era como Kankuro, moreno de olhos castanhos. Temari e Gaara têm olhos verdes apesar de tons diferentes imagino que a mãe deles também possuía olhos dessa cor, mas me pergunto se ela era loira ou ruiva.

-então Ino ele esta sendo um chato? – Temari perguntou sorrindo.

-quem? – eu perguntei distraída nos meus pensamentos.

-quem mais seria um chato? Só o Gaara! – ela riu.

-não esta não! Pelo menos até agora. – eu disse dando de ombros o que fez com que Kankuro acompanhe-se sua risada agora. E Gaara revirar os olhos.

-então espere mais um pouco e você vai descobrir como ele é careta e super organizado, não suporta nada fora do lugar e que mexam em suas coisas. Minha infância foi um desastre porque eu tinha que dividir um quarto com ele.

-que mexa nas coisas dele eu já sei que ele não gosta. – disse me lembrando de quando pegara o laptop dele sem pedir.

-em que você mexeu? – Temari perguntou com olhos brilhantes de curiosidade.

-ah! Eu usei o laptop dele.

-e ele não matou você? – Kankuro perguntou fingindo surpresa. – a única vez em que toquei aquele laptop dele, ele quase me matou.

-qual o propósito em falar mal do irmão de vocês para a Ino-san? – perguntou Katsuro-san sério.

-simplesmente prefiro que depois ela não diga que eu não a avisei. – Temari dizia encarando o pai.

-tudo bem, não esta causando transtorno algum! Não é mesmo Gaara! – eu disse tentando amenizar a tensão que havia se formado.

-tanto faz. – Gaara respondeu de forma fria.

Tudo bem que ele fosse super organizado e um pouco egoísta eu também tinha defeitos, mas a única coisa que me incomodou, ou melhor, me machucou foi ele ter falado de forma tão fria comigo. Afinal o que tinha acontecido? Nós estávamos tão bem até a hora em que chegamos, porque ele estava me tratando assim agora?Remexi na cadeira inquieta e chateada. Temari estava sentada na cadeira ao meu lado e começou a falar comigo, de repente estávamos falando sobre moda, e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao notar que três pares de olhos se reviraram sobre a mesa.

Depois do jantar Temari insistiu que eu tinha que ir ao seu quarto ver seu guarda-roupa. Quando chegamos lá eu sentei na cama dela, enquanto ela foi até o closet buscar algumas roupas.

-na verdade eu te chamei aqui para conversar sem eles por perto. – ela disse rindo enquanto eu olhava uma blusa escândalo dela.

-tudo bem! – eu disse não resistindo e olhando todas as roupas que ela tinha pegado.

-você gosta do meu irmão não gosta? – ela foi direto ao ponto.

-como? – eu gaguejei e me engasguei nas palavras que não saiam. Como ela tinha notado tão rápido?

-pode falar! Você gosta dele, esta estampado na sua cara.

-eu... Eu não..

-você sim! – ela interrompeu minha patética tentativa de negar a verdade.

-sim. – eu assumi de cabeça baixa e ela me abraçou de lado apoiando a cabeça em cima da minha.

-Ino-chan não precisa ficar triste por amar.

-mas ele não me ama! – eu falei de forma quase desesperada.

-eu não posso afirmar que sim! Mas você também não pode afirmar que não. – ela sorriu para mim convicta do que dissera.

-Temari! Ele quer anular o casamento, então ele não gosta.

-você também quer e gotas.

-eu não quero! – quase gritei com ela, mas ela permaneceu calma.

-mas ele sabe disso? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha me desafiando.

-não.

-então como você pode ter certeza de que ele quer? Afinal ainda nem tomou nenhuma providencia. – ela me olhou um pouco sonhadora.

-mas é que ainda é final de semana. – eu rebati.

-e ele conhece pessoas que apressariam o processo caso ele pedisse e ele não o fez! – ela argumentou comigo.

-você daria uma advogada sensacional, argumentando assim.

Eu e ela rimos nos abraçando e eu me deixei ter esperanças de que talvez, só talvez ele gostasse de mim e tudo daria certo.

_pOv's Gaara._

Temari tinha praticamente raptado Ino para o quarto dela para olhar roupas, o que tinha de tão interessante nisso? Outra coisa que estava me incomodado era o fato de Kankuro e Ino estarem tão amiguinhos. Antes do jantar tinha contado tudo ao meu pai para que ele fosse mais brando com Ino! Sobre a viajem e a perda dos pais dela e como tinha sido traumático para ela. Também falei sobre Kankuro e a garota que eu ainda não sabia quem era, mas poderia influenciar na empresa então eu havia dito.

-então Kankuro, o que você tem para me contar? – ouvi o tom sério de meu pai.

-eu? – se fez de desentendido. – sobre o que?

-você sabe muito bem sobre o que Kankuro.

-ah pai que culpa eu tenho se foi ela quem gamou em mim! – Kankuro parecia aborrecido e irritado.

Modere seu linguajar! E quem é a garota?

-Sarutobi Yui.

-a filha do Sarutobi? Você sabe em que tipo de confusão esta me colocando?

Meu pai agora estava realmente muito bravo. Decidi sair de lá antes que a confusão se volta-se para mim. Subi as escadas sem fazer barulho para não chamar a atenção dos dois, fui andando pelo corredor e abri a porta do quarto da Temari e me deparei com tal cena.

Temari e Ino rindo enquanto se abraçavam, foi simplesmente assustadora, a Temari rindo só poderia estar fazendo planos malignos e o que é pior com a ajuda de Ino.

-e qual é o plano? Dominar o mundo? – eu perguntei e ao ouvir minha voz as duas se assustaram.

-bate na porta antes de entrar! – Temari disse irritada comigo.

Olhei em volta e a cama dela estava uma bagunça de roupas, Ino tinha algumas no colo Temari segurava outras. Ino e Temari riram e se entreolharam e depois me encararam como se me mandassem embora eu dei de ombros entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-quem disse que você podia entrar? – Temari e Ino disseram juntas.

-foi mal, mas papai e Kankuro estão discutindo lá na sala e eu que não fico, vai sobrar para mim.

-droga! Vou ter que passar a noite fora. – Temari disse me olhando com raiva. – tudo por culpa de vocês dois! Você e Kankuro me pagam.

-vai passar a noite aonde? – perguntei. Não que eu fosse um irmão ciumento.

-na casa do Shikamaru. – ela disse simplesmente.

-como? – eu perguntei incrédulo. Tudo bem eu sou um irmão ciumento.

-faça-me o favor Gaara. Sou sua irmã mais velha e posso dormir onde bem entender. – ela disse com descaso.

-Nara? – Ino perguntou.

-é! – Temari respondeu surpresa. – como sabe?

-eu o conheço, somos amigos desde pequenos! – ela sorriu para mim.

-ah que legal Ino! Você conhece o preguiçoso.

Foi então que me lembrei que ela havia me comparado a esse garoto quando estávamos com Sakura, pelo menos eles não eram namorados! Mas era o namorado da minha irmã. Revirei os olhos, mas elas nem me deram atenção ficaram falando sobre ele o que já estava me irritando.

-Ino. – eu a chamei.

-o que Gaara?

-vamos embora.

-mas agora? – ela fez um beicinho triste.

Eu ia responder que sim, mas o celular dela tocou e ela se sentou novamente na cama da Temari para atender, no momento em que a ouvi falar "Oi Shika-preguiça." Temari já estava tomando o celular da mão dela e começando a falar, mas logo Ino o pegara de volta e essa guerrinha só terminou quando elas decidiram colocar no viva-voz.

-como vocês duas são problemáticas. – o ouvi resmungar.

-quem você chamou de problemática? – as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, Temari com uma veia saltada na testa e Ino encarando o celular com raiva.

-Temari sua veia ainda vai explodir e Ino pare de encarar o celular antes que tenha rugas! Problemáticas...

Como ele sabia que era assim que as duas reagiriam? Só se ele as conhecesse muito bem! Como agora eu acreditava, por um momento tive ciúmes de como ele conhecia melhor que eu as duas mulheres que eram mais importantes na minha vida. Eu não teria adivinhado sem vê-las eu acho.

-Shika eu vou para o seu apartamento hoje! – ouvi Temari dizer convicta.

-hoje? Por quê? Que problemático.

-por que eu quero, oras! – ela disse debochada.

-Ino nós temos que ir. – sussurrei para ela.

-calmo ai! – ela sussurrou de volta.

Elas passaram meia hora falando com Shikamaru, até que o mesmo disse para Temari ir logo por que ele queria dormir. Despedimos-nos da minha irmã e saímos do quarto para que ela pudesse se arrumar e sair. Passamos pela sala vazia e saímos da casa do meu pai chegando lá fora vi que Kankuro já havia ido embora, pois seu carro não estava ali. Esperava que ele não fizesse nenhuma bobagem por estar de cabeça quente. Ino entrou no carro atendendo novamente o celular, revirei os olhos enquanto ligava o carro ela sequer notou entretida em sua conversa com Sakura.

Prestei bastante atenção nas ruas para me desligar da voz de Ino ao meu lado, em algum momento Ino deve ter me chamado já que agora ela balançava meu braço irritada, olhei de canto para ela que agora cobria o celular com a mão.

-Sakura e Sasuke estavam jantando, mas parece que o pessoal chegou lá para dar parabéns pelo casamento e virou uma comemoração e ela quer que a gente vá!

Ela parecia bem animada com essa comemoração, era bom que ela ainda estivesse bem distraída com as novidades, ela ainda não havia chorado desde que chegamos a Konoha, apesar de seu rosto ter denunciado varias vezes essa vontade.

-tudo bem Ino. – suspirei pesadamente.

Ela deu um gritinho agudo e animado enquanto se jogava mais para o meu lado beijando a minha bochecha. Ela me disse o endereço que por sorte era no mesmo bairro do meu apartamento, não teria que ir muito mais longe.

Parei em frente o edifício e Ino desceu do carro apressada indo em direção a portaria do prédio e falando com o porteiro enquanto eu saia do carro sem nenhuma pressa.

_Ino pOv's._

Ele precisava ser tão calmo? Eu estava com pressa, enérgica e animada. As únicas pessoas que eu vira desde que chegara eram Sakura e Hinata. Pedi ao porteiro informar que havíamos chegado e Sakura autorizou nossa entrada no prédio assim que Gaara parou do meu lado puxei-o pela mão entrando indo direto para o elevador que por sorte estava no térreo, entramos e eu apertei o botão para o décimo quinto andar. O elevador fez duas paradas no caminho no décimo e no décimo segundo andar. Eu estava inquieta, não sabia nem mesmo quem estava lá. Ouvi ele rir quando sai apressada pelo corredor me virei de frente para ele que estava parado em frente ao elevador, coloquei as mãos na cintura o olhando brava.

-qual é a graça afinal?

-você não vai querer saber. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo.

-ah! Mas vou sim. – eu fiquei encarando-o até que ele parou de sorrir e me olhou sério.

-deixa isso para lá Ino!

-não.

-ta bom! – ele agora me encarava também com uma cara de eu te avisei. – é que você estava de novo parecendo com uma criança, por estar toda animada e com pressa. Satisfeita?

De novo? Poxa eu não sou uma criança. Tive vontade de dizer, mas simplesmente me virei de costas para ele me deparando com Sakura, Naruto, Tenten e Hinata na porta nos olhando concentrados.

-não! Não estou satisfeita. E vocês! Parem de bisbilhotar!

Dei um suspiro pesado ao terminar de falar e eles? Deram um enorme sorriso sem graça e de repente vi um ser loiro e um de cabelo cor de chocolate correrem na minha direção e me derrubarem de bunda no chão com um abraço mais que apertado. Sakura e Hinata começaram a rir descontroladamente da cena.

-boa noite Gaara. – Sakura disse assim que conseguiu se controlar o suficiente para cumprimentá-lo.

-ele é o Gaara? Que se casou com a Ino? – ou vi a voz animada de Tenten acima de mim.

-é ele sim. – respondeu Sakura.

-Yo Gaara. – disse Naruto e assim como Tenten ainda estava em cima de mim.

-Yo Naruto. – ouvi Gaara responder, pêra ai, desde quando eles se conhecem?

-por que você não me disse que conhecia o Gaara Naruto? – Sakura perguntou incrédula.

-você não perguntou dattebayo!

Eles continuaram falando, discutindo e brigando, mas Tenten e Naruto esqueceram de sair de cima de mim o que me deixou bastante irritada eu podia até mesmo sentir uma veia pulsando na minha testa.

-Naruto. – eu disse entre dentes.

-calma Ino. – ele nem olhou para mim. – mas Sakura-chan!

-mas o que Naruto? Eu já estava brava com você por sujar a minha cozinha.

-Naruto! – eu tentei novamente.

Ninguém me deu atenção então quando eu chamei na quinta vez eu gritei empurrando Tenten e Naruto de cima de mim brigando e gritando com os dois, Gaara e Sakura riram da nossa situação e Hinata olhou preocupada para Naruto que batera com a cabeça no chão.

-será que vocês podiam entrar? Os vizinhos não têm a obrigação de ouvir o barulho de vocês!

Virei o rosto para a porta e vi Sasuke apoiado na porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peitoral nu, eu fiquei um pouco abobada com a cena, afinal quando eu e Sakura conhecemos Sasuke nós duas nos apaixonamos por ele. Eu me virei para olhar Gaara e lembrei-me das vezes que o tinha visto saindo do banho envolto ou não por uma toalha. Na cintura. Senti meu rosto esquentar sabendo que estava ficando rubra.

Gaara me olhou com curiosidade, mas eu desviei o rosto enquanto era puxada para dentro por um Naruto sorridente que havia passado um braço sobre os meus ombros.

-você também Gaara. – disse Sasuke entrando no apartamento novamente.

-Sasuke-kun você também conhece ele? – choramingou Sakura. – por que eu sou a única que não conhecia?

-eu também não conhecia. – disse Tenten.

-por que vocês não disseram que se conheciam? – perguntou Sakura irritada.

-e quando foi que você perguntou? – Sasuke e Naruto retrucaram ao mesmo tempo.

-não vamos nos estressar por isso! Vamos? – Hinata disse docemente acalmando os ânimos exaltados na sala.

-é isso mesmo Hinata! – Naruto sorriu para ela que ganhou uma coloração vermelha imediatamente. – mas coitada da Sakura-chan vai ter de aturar o teme para o resto da vida.

-é melhor que te aturar dobe! – Sasuke disse e as garotas riram.

Olhei em volta para ver quem tinha vindo, mas eram só Tenten, Hinata, Neji e Naruto. Acenei para Neji que só fez um pequeno movimento com a cabeça me cumprimentando. Eu abracei Sakura e ficamos falando de diversas coisas, até que Sasuke aquele carente ciumento veio atrás da atenção dela. Já eram umas onze horas quando Tenten teve a idéia de que nós saíssemos para dançar, mas só Naruto e as garotas concordaram com a idéia.

-ah! Não vai mesmo Sasuke-kun? – Sakura lhe lançou um olhar provocativo.

-é não vou Sakura. – ele não lhe deu atenção.

-tudo bem! Não vai ser difícil arranjar um par para mim. – ela disse dando as costas a ele e pegando sua bolsa.

-ei! Sakura. – ele chamou desesperado, mas ela nem lhe deu atenção.

-tem certeza de que você não vai também Neji? – Tenten perguntou sorrindo.

-é eu vou afinal alguém tem que ficar de olho em você para que você não estrague a festa. – ele deu de ombros e Tenten deu gargalhadas, pela desculpa dele enquanto pulava em suas costas.

-se você não quiser ir Gaara tudo bem o Naruto sempre dança comigo mesmo. – eu olhei na direção dele.

-claro Ino afinal nós somos parceiros.

Naruto ergueu a mão no alto e eu bati a minha na dele. Era sempre assim os mesmo pares, os casaizinhos e sobravam eu Naruto e Hinata, mas Hinata era tímida demais para dançar então dançávamos eu e Naruto, mas como amigos e nos divertíamos muito quando ficávamos muito animados arrastávamos Hinata para dançar com a gente, era muito engraçado com certeza nós dois éramos os mais animados, mesmo nas músicas românticas nós brincávamos de girar o outro ou fingíamos dançar tango.

-por mim tanto faz. – a voz de fria de Gaara me cortou das lembranças.

-então você vai com a gente dattebayo! – Naruto disse animado.

Eu e Hinata nos entre olhamos com um meio sorriso cúmplice, Sasuke olhava feio para a rosada que tinha um sorriso exuberante afinal agora Sasuke iria. Neji mantinha as mãos segurando as coxas de Tenten de forma possessiva enquanto ela apoiava a cabeça sobre a dele. Saímos do apartamento conversando qualquer coisa que passasse pela cabeça eu, Naruto e Sakura já estávamos cantarolando "I Gotta Feeling" e outras músicas animadas. Tenten e Hinata iriam ao carro de Neji, pois tinham vindo com ele. Já os recém casados eu e Naruto fomos ao carro de Gaara. Chegamos a nossa boate preferida a Akatsuki, o irmão de Sasuke era um dos sócios então nós nem precisávamos esperar na fila de entrada, Deidara estava conversando com duas garotas próximas a entrada, mas assim que me viu correu para falar comigo. -Yo Ino! Que bom que já esta de volta as festas, essas semanas sem você foram sem graça. – ele disse alto por causa da música que estava alta e então me abraçou e passou a mão pelos meus cabelos de leve. -eu sei que você não vive sem mim! – tentei brincar apesar de ficar triste a menção das semanas anteriores. -ei, ei sem tristeza tá! Quero ver você dançar e animar a galera. – ele disse sorrindo para mim e eu tive de rir. -claro é para isso que eu recebo Deidei! -pois é o seu salário de zero yens! Agora vai lá antes que eu te corte da folha de pagamento. Ele me deu um beijo na bochecha e um empurrãozinho na direção da multidão. Deidara era como um irmão mais velho para mim e não só pela nossa aparência, sim nós somos muito parecidos, mas porque ele cuidava de mim desde que me conheceu ele me nomeou a irmãzinha dele e coitado de quem mexesse comigo. Assim que me afastei do Deidei, fui puxada pelas mãos por alguém para a pista de dança quando olhei para frente vi Naruto rindo de mim e começando a dançar então o acompanhei, o sorriso do loiro era mais que contagiante e a música também. Sinceramente eu preferia as músicas antigas, mas como resistir à música eletrônica? Ela me hipnotizava. Olhei em volta procurando os outros e não resisti quando vi Sasuke e Sakura e ele para quem não queria vir dançar estava muito empolgado, soltei uma gargalhada que foi abafada pela música. Neji e Tenten juntos, ou melhor, dizendo fundidos em um beijo de tirar o fôlego e por fim vi Hinata e Gaara sentados nos pufs pretos e vermelhos que ficavam no canto mais distante da pista de dança eles estavam parados, Gaara entediado e Hinata olhando para o chão timidamente. Naruto acompanhou o meu olhar e piscou tendo a mesma idéia que eu. Fomos à direção deles Naruto quase me arrastando pela mão pela pressa. Chegando lá Naruto chamou Hinata para dançar, mas como ela simplesmente ficara vermelha e dissera algo muito baixo ele a jogou no ombro carregando-a para a massa dançante. Eu fiquei lá rindo deles e por um momento esqueci o que tinha vindo fazer ali. -parece que você perdeu seu par. – Gaara falou próximo ao meu ouvido. -pelo contrario. – eu disse puxando-o pela mão indo em direção a multidão. -ei, ei... – ele se afastou de mim sem soltar nossas mãos. – eu não vou dançar. -ah, mas vai sim. – eu o puxei pela mão. – lembra-se eu ainda te devo um passeio? -mas ainda não é sábado. – ele parou e eu não tinha forças para puxá-lo. -e quem se importa? – eu disse dando de ombros e mostrando o que eu esperava que fosse um belo sorriso. Ele revirou os olhos me acompanhando para meio da massa dançante, notei que estava próxima a Naruto e Hinata. No inicio Gaara dançou timidamente e isso me fez imaginar que ele não sabia dançar, claro que mudei de idéia imediatamente assim que ele se soltou mais. Se ele não gostava de sair como ele dançava tão bem? O que mais sobre ele eu não sabia? De repente senti uma mão na minha cintura e olhei para baixo confusa foi então que notei que a música agora era romântica, mas como assim? De todas as vezes que eu vim aqui essa era a primeira vez que eles colocavam uma música balada romântica para tocar. Apesar da surpresa me deixei envolver pelo ritmo da música e ser enlaçada pela cintura com os braços de Gaara. Passei os braços pelos ombros dele enquanto nossos pés se moviam vagarosos de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música, colei a lateral dos nossos rostos e vi Pain saindo da cabine do DJ para dançar abraçado com Konan sua noiva. Pain era o sócio majoritário da boate, mas todos os sócios tinham estudados juntos e Konan era uma deles, recentemente haviam ficado noivos. Deixei meus pensamentos enevoarem enquanto tudo o que sobrava era a sensação dos braços de Gaara em minha cintura e a sua presença. Depois da terceira música romântica o DJ dedicou aos casais, eu e Gaara paramos de dançar, mas continuávamos abraçados quando comecei a pensar qual o significado disso a música voltou agitada e é claro que Naruto não se controlaria ao som de "I Gotta Feeling". Senti me puxar pela cintura para longe de Gaara falando alguma coisa, e então começando a pular e girar comigo e outras brincadeiras a inicio eu resisti, mas depois me entreguei à música cantando alto com ele enquanto dançávamos.

_I gotta feelin'_

_Eu posso sentir _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_Que hoje a noite vai ser boa _

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_Que hoje a noite vai ser boa _

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_Que hoje a noite vai ser muito boa boa_


	10. 10Manhosa

_Gaara pOv's._

Qual era o problema com o Naruto? Ele sempre foi idiota, mas isso não era motivo para ele arrancar Ino dos meus braços assim! Olhei para eles que pulavam e giravam rindo como dois malucos. Eu estava emburrado, mas não deixei transparecer pelo menos era o que eu pensava até Hinata parar do meu lado sorrindo.

-não precisa ficar com ciúmes deles dois juntos sabe Gaara-kun!

-eu não estou com ciúmes. – eu disse seco.

-claro! – ela disse com um sorriso travesso de quem entende tudo.

-não são ciúmes. Eu só queria estar no lugar dele e o estranho é que eu detesto dançar. – tive de assumir ela perceberia qualquer desculpa mesmo.

-cuide muito bem dela. Ela tenta parecer forte, mas na verdade é uma manteiga derretida. E ouse machucar um pouco que for o coração dela e estará encrencado. – ela me olhou ameaçadora.

Alguns segundos depois ela sorriu e se virou voltando para os pufs eu fiquei lá parado encarando as costas dela totalmente incrédulo com o que ela tinha dito. Onde estava a Hinata tímida e doce de mais cedo? E outra coisa que me deixara incrédulo era como ela tinha visto através de mim, que eu gostava de Ino. Então na realidade de tímida ela não tinha nada.

Olhei para Ino e Naruto que agora rodavam pela pista como dois idiotas. Decididamente eu não queria mais estar no lugar dele, por que eles tinham que ser tão irritantemente idiotas e felizes? Eu confesso estava adorando ver o sorriso de boba alegre de Ino, afinal eu não tinha a visto sorrindo dessa maneira nenhuma vez.

Pensando bem ela devia estar muito triste desde que a conheci afinal perdeu os pais, então era como se até agora eu só tivesse conhecido o lado... Hm triste dela? É eu tinha a visto sorrir algumas vezes, mas nada parecido a como ela sorria agora. Sempre parecia ter um traço de tristeza em cada sorriso dela.

Pensei em ir para onde Hinata estava, mas mudei de idéia imaginando se ela iria começar a me ameaçar de novo. Olhei em volta e vi Neji e Tenten dançando, mas não reparei muito neles por que logo depois vi Sakura e Sasuke irem até o balcão onde estava o barman e decidi ir até eles.

-Hm Sakura. – eu chamei assim que me aproximei dos dois.

-oi Gaara-kun. – ela sorriu.

-você não tem uma ameaça para mim nem nada do tipo também? – perguntei preocupado.

-ah! Hinata também me ameaçou quando eu e Sakura começamos a namorar. – Sasuke disse com uma cara de que demonstrava o quanto à lembrança deveria ser assustador.

-eu não imaginava que ela era assim. – eu disse.

-assim como? – Sakura perguntou.

-como ela poderia ser um tanto assustadora quando quer. – eu olhei para o lado.

-o que ela disse? – Sakura parecia bem curiosa. – Sasuke nunca me contou e eu nunca vi Hinata ameaçando ninguém então eu não sei.

-eu prefiro não dizer também.

-eeehh... Por quê? Eu quero tanto saber...

Eu e Sasuke nos entre olhamos rindo da expressão de Sakura para não comentar sobre o bico que ela fazia sinceramente parecia até mesmo uma criança aos cinco anos de idade onde seus pais lhe negaram um doce.

O barman entregou alguma bebida para eles e eu pedi alguma coisa que não fosse muito forte não que eu fosse fraco com a bebida, mas estava um pouco traumatizado ainda. Alguns minutos depois Neji e Tenten vieram se sentar também, Sakura foi buscar Hinata que estava sozinha.

-ah! É mesmo eu queria perguntar uma coisa. – disse Tenten sorrindo.

-o que?

-onde você conheceu Sasuke e Naruto?

-nossos pais fazem negócios desde que éramos crianças. – Sasuke respondeu por mim. -mas Gaara fez o ensino médio fora do país e desde então a gente não tinha mais se visto.

-ah! Entendi aposto que quando vocês estavam juntos a única pessoa que falava era o Naruto. – Tenten disse debochada.

-você me mata de rir pucca. – Sasuke disse com sarcasmo.

Ela olhou de forma quase psicótica na direção dele ao ouvir o apelido e ele simplesmente deu um meio sorriso na direção dela que fez Tenten erguer o punho e provavelmente bateria nele se Neji não segurasse a mão dela. Neji balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo e ela olhou irritada para o Uchiha, mas desistiu de acertá-lo.

-você se arrependeria depois de acertá-lo. – pude ouvir Neji dizer baixo só para Tenten.

-eu sei. – ela sorriu sem graça.

Desviei o olhar afinal eu não iria ficar bisbilhotando a conversa deles, e por mais inacreditável que pareça – pelo menos para mim. – meu olhar foi diretamente na direção de Ino que agora vinha toda sorridente na nossa direção, mas ela se desviou do caminho ao ver Sakura e Hinata. Provavelmente eu fiz uma careta quando elas pararam para conversar por que Sasuke olhou para mim surpreso e seguiu meu olhar até elas e também fez uma careta ao vê-las paradas. Naruto que vinha com Ino deixou-as lá e continuou vindo na nossa direção.

-Naruto chame a Sakura. – ouvi Sasuke dizer.

_Ino pOv's._

Naruto veio nos chamar para nos juntarmos ao grupo e então o seguimos até o balcão onde eles se encontravam. Sasuke parecia encarar uns rapazes que tinham um olhar sobre minha amiga rosada, mas ela sequer tinha notado isso.

-Sasuke-kun porque você esta emburrado? – ela fazia um biquinho olhando para ele.

-nada Sakura. – ele desviou o olhar suspirando pelo mau-humor.

-quem nada é peixe Sasuke-kun e que eu saiba você não tem escamas. – de repente ela o olhou de forma maliciosa. – em lugar algum.

-tem certeza. Não quer procurar?

A partir dessa fala eu deixei de prestar atenção eu já sabia mais do que eu queria da vida intima deles. Ela provavelmente tinha bebido alguma coisa para estar soltando esse tipo de frase na frente dos outros. Gaara parecia estar tentando não ouvir também o rumo que a conversa dos dois tinha tomado. Hinata estava conversando com Naruto. Já fazia alguns anos que Hinata podia conversar com Naruto ser desmaiar, corar ou gaguejar. Neji e Tenten pareciam estar falando de algo sério pelas expressões em seus rostos então não quis interromper. Virei-me para o barman e pedi uma taça de vinho tinto afinal não seria só uma taça que me faria ficar como em Los Angeles. Eu precisava de pelo menos uma taça e meia para ficar "alegre" para ficar no estado que eu tinha ficado da última vez era necessário aquela quantidade de uísque que Gaara me deu, eu acho que era uísque pelo menos. Mexi a taça de leve e então tomei um pequeno gole.

Escorei-me no balcão, entediada após beber a taça de vinho. Como eu poderia estar na minha boate favorita e não estar dançando? Não estar cantando? Não estar feliz?

Será que minha felicidade nunca mais seria completa de novo? Estaria sempre parecendo que faltava algo? Mas acontece que faltava algo. Faltava algo muito importante: Os meus pais. Desde aquela noite essa sensação me perseguia agora eu podia segurar o choro, mas ainda assim parecia que uma parte de mim estava vazio.

Olhei pelo canto do olho para Gaara se agora eu não me sentia tão ruim como no inicio eu devia agradecer a ele, era a presença dele que me acalmava, mas ainda assim não era completo. Olhei para a taça vazia e pedi mais ao barman não estava realmente pensando nas conseqüências hoje meus amigos estavam comigo e não me deixariam fazer nenhuma loucura no mais se eles bebessem, eu poderia contar com Neji que eu nunca tinha visto bêbado.

Notei o olhar de Gaara sobre o meu copo e o gesto reprovativo que ele fez com a cabeça, mas fingi que não tinha.

-Ino? – ouvi a voz dele próxima ao meu ouvido assim que encostei a borda da taça em minha boca.

-o que Gaara?

-você não esta bebendo demais?

-claro que não. É vinho e essa é a segunda taça, não vou tomar mais. – disse, mas estava mentindo.

Na terceira taça minha mente já estava nublada com pensamentos vagos e incoerentes. Sai para dançar com Naruto e Hinata novamente e foi realmente divertido, mas eu os deixei dançando sozinhos na esperança de que algo acontecesse e fui falar com o Deidei.

-Deidei. – eu falei de forma dengosa enquanto abraçava-o.

-o que foi nee-chan?

-nada.

Ele apertou minhas bochechas fazendo uma expressão malvada – como um irmão mais velho judiando do menor. – mas ele parou assim que eu comecei a chorar como uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Ele ficou me olhando preocupado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo até que finalmente pareceu entender.

-Ino você esta bêbada Hn.

-não estou não.

-essa voz de bebe que você esta fazendo é a prova.

-não sou um bebe. – fiz bico emburrada pelo assunto.

-não é um bebe mesmo. É uma bêbada Hn. É diferente.

-malvado. – chutei a canela dele começando a chorar de novo.

-hai, hai. – ele me olhou com curiosidade o que me fez parar de chorar. – mas e então o que o primo do Danna faz com vocês?

-quem?

-o Gaara.

-o que? Ele é primo do Sasori?

-sim ele é primo do Danna, mas e então Hn? – ele notou que eu estava enrolando para não falar.

-nós estamos casados. – falei simplesmente.

-O QUE?

Ele gritou surpreso e eu fiz sinal de silencio com o dedo sobre s lábios. Ele começou a me encher com perguntas então eu decidi contar para ele tudo desde o começo quando eu esbarrara em Gaara até a hora em que chegamos a Akatsuki. Ele saiu correndo como um louco procurando pelo Sasori gritando "Danna" por ai. Gaara estava vindo em minha direção eu sorri e acenei para ele.

-você é primo do Sasori?

-sou. – ele olhou para o outro lado.

-vocês realmente se parecem.

Ele revirou os olhos, aborrecido com o meu comentário. Eu o abracei pelo pescoço sorrindo e ele me olhou parecendo surpreso com a minha reação. Será que ele não tinha mesmo percebido que eu gostava dele? Ele ia começar a dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz do Deidei o interrompeu.

-Yo Sasori Jr. Ah vamos lá não me ignore.

-você é mesmo idiota Deidara. – ou vi Sasori dizer.

-Danna! Vocês são tão cruéis Hn. Só a nee-chan me ama! – ele disse me puxando para longe de Gaara e me abraçando. – né nee-chan?

-vocês são irmãos?

-sim. – eu e Deidara dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-não. – Sasori nos desmentiu.

-malvado. – falamos juntos de novo.

-eles realmente se parecem. – ouvi Gaara dizer.

-o pior é que não é só na aparência. – Sasori parecia se lamentar. – aturar dois Deidaras definitivamente não é divertido.

-ei! Vocês dois ai. Que conversa é essa sobre falar mal de mim. – Deidara olhou feio para os dois. – falem mal da minha nee-chan e eu não respondo por mim. Hn.

-meu herói. – disse rindo enquanto abraçava-o fortemente.

_Gaara pOv's._

Sinceramente eu achava estranho ver Ino e Deidara se chamando de irmãos quando não eram, apesar de eles realmente parecerem ser. Ino estava bêbada apesar de ter tomado apenas três taças ela realmente era fraca para bebidas. Suspirei observando o sorriso que ela mantinha no rosto. Eu estava sóbrio pelo menos então não iríamos cometer nenhuma burrada! não é mesmo?

Continuamos ali conversando os quatro, mas Ino quis ir dançar e me arrastou junto com ela para aquela massa dançante. Era quase doloroso ter Ino tão perto se movendo de forma tão sensual e não poder tocá-la, beijá-la ou acariciá-la. E a voz manhosa que ela fazia era quase como um pedido para que tomasse seus lábios.

Eu achava que não teríamos como cometer nenhuma burrada? Eu estava muito enganado quanto a isso, pois se Ino não parasse de mexer os quadris em meio minuto eu com certeza cometeria uma. Dei sorte ela se cansara e ficara com sede, o problema seria essa tal sede todas as bebidas aqui eram alcoólicas e eu não queria Ino mais alta do que já se encontrava.

Chamei-a para ir embora, mas ela fingiu não me escutar e foi até o balcão pedir uma ice. Revirei os olhos, ficar de olho em Ino era mais difícil do que eu imaginara. O resto da noite fora bem conturbado com Ino querendo fazer várias coisas, mas felizmente Sasuke, Neji, Sakura e Hinata ainda estavam sóbrios e também estavam contendo Ino que ficava completamente irresponsável enquanto bêbada. Não era de se admirar que da última vez que bebera tinha se casado, mas ainda a forma como ela ficava manhosa lembrava uma criança inocente e por isso foi impossível negar dançar com ela todas as vezes que ela me chamara.

-Gaa-kun. – ela tinha lhe chamado assim desde que tomara a ice. – eu estou com sono. – "finalmente" eu pensei.

-Sakura já vou levá-la.

Ela só acenou se despedindo de Ino que deu um enorme sorriso de volta pra ela e todos do grupo acenando então eu peguei a mão dela conduzindo-a para fora da Akatsuki quando me lembrei de que eles vieram comigo e dei meia volta.

-eu tinha esquecido que viemos no meu carro. Se eu levá-la agora vocês conseguiram voltar para casa?

-claro Gaara, nós podemos pegar um taxi. – Sasuke disse indiferente.

Eu e Ino saímos da boate de mãos dadas, eu abri a porta do carro para ela e prendi o cinto por ela que já começava a cochilar assim que se sentou ao bando e então fechei a porta. Contornei o carro me sentando no banco do motorista e já ligando o carro, mas sem conseguir deixar de olhar de soslaio para Ino de vez em quando.

Quando chegamos ao prédio desci do carro e dei a volta para abrir a porta para Ino, mas a mesma ainda dormia. Balancei de leve seu braço e ela entreabriu os olhos de forma sonolenta e se apoiou em mim ao sair do carro. Fomos em direção ao elevador enquanto ela murmurava algo como não sair mais de salto e como os pés estavam doloridos.

-Gaara... – Ino me chamou de forma manhosa.

-o que Ino?

-sabe. – ela estava batendo a ponta do dedo indicador no outro o que me fez ficar bastante curioso. – quando nós estivermos lá no apartamento... – ela deixou a frase incompleta por um momento.

-o que tem o apartamento? – olhei um tanto incrédulo para ela e como qualquer pessoa pode imaginar meus pensamentos não eram os mais puros.

-você faz uma massagem nos meus pés para mim. – ela olhou para o outro lado fazendo um bico enquanto corava.

Era assim que Ino ficava enquanto estava bêbada? Não era atoa que tinha se casado com ela. Tinha uma queda por garotas manhosas. Fomos para o apartamento Ino foi direto para cama sentando e tirando as sandálias e quando viu que eu ainda estava próximo a porta me chamou.

-você não vai banhar Ino?

-não.

-se eu deixar você dormir sem banhar você vai me matar amanhã de manhã então. – apontei para o banheiro.

-então antes você tem que fazer a massagem. – ela me encarou.

-tudo bem.

Aproximei-me da cama sentando na ponta da mesma e pegando delicadamente os pés de Ino e colocando-os no meu colo. Comecei a massagear os pés dela devagar quando ela soltou um muxoxo e fechou os olhos. Ela dormiu? E agora? Terminei a massagem beijei a testa dela e fui para o banheiro. Amanha, ela banharia depois de brigar comigo. Revirei os olhos ligando o chuveiro.


	11. 11Não quero detalhes

_Ino pOv's._

Assim que me sentei na cama minha cabeça doeu e o quarto rodou. Ressacas era uma das coisas que eu queria que não existissem. Abaixei a cabeça e quando minha visão finalmente estava voltando ao foco de novo notei que estava com as roupas de ontem.

Como assim Gaara tinha me deixado dormir sem banhar? Que coisa mais anti-higiênica. Joguei as pernas para o lado de fora da cama e me levantei tendo mais um acesso de tontura e dor, apóie-me na parede.

-Gaara. – gritei mesmo sabendo que minha cabeça doeria ainda mais por esse ato.

-o que foi Ino? – ele disse displicente, a voz vinha da cozinha.

-você tem um analgésico? E pelo amor de Deus por que você deixou que eu dormisse sem banhar?

-se você não parar de gritar sua cabeça vai doer mais. E que culpa eu tenho se você não quis tomar banho... Eu cheguei a pedir para você banhar, mas você simplesmente dormiu. – ele disse de forma um tanto debochada.

-você não respondeu. Tem ou não um analgésico?

-tenho. – ele apareceu na porta da cozinha segurando uma cartela de analgésicos.

-obrigada. – disse estendendo a mão para ele. Ele simplesmente ficou me encarando então notei que teria de ir buscar a cartela.

-espero que você se lembre da dor da próxima vez que quiser beber. – ouvi enquanto pegava a cartela da mão dele.

-tem algum suco por aqui? Ou café? – perguntei passando por ele e entrando na cozinha.

-dê uma olhada eu estou indo banhar.

Ele parecia de certa forma chateado comigo ou era só impressão minha? Devia estar talvez por que eu bebi e como sempre acontece quando bebo, dou trabalho às pessoas. Bufei um pouco irritada comigo mesma abrindo a geladeira pegando uma jarra com suco de laranja e enchendo um copo e depois tomando um grande gole para engolir o comprimido. Peguei a primeira fruta que vi uma pêra e sai da cozinha indo me sentar no sofá enquanto via o jornal matinal.

Como sempre nenhuma noticia agradável, fiz uma careta para a TV e desliguei a mesma. No momento em que terminei de comer minha pêra Gaara saiu do banheiro vestindo somente uma bermuda enquanto secava os cabelos com a toalha fiquei olhando durante alguns segundos embasbacada com a cena, mas quando ele voltou o olhar para mim virei o rosto corando.

Ele pareceu curioso, mas eu fingi não ver e fui buscar minha toalha para tomar um banho. Afinal Gaara tinha me deixado dormir sem banhar eu estava suja e provavelmente fedendo por ter suado tanto dançando a noite.

Entrei no banheiro me despi e fui para debaixo do chuveiro sentindo a água quente deslizar pelo corpo enquanto eu relaxava. Sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e levei um susto ao abrir minha mala. Eu não tinha mais roupas limpas eu tive vontade de chorar de frustração no momento que constatei aquilo, pelo menos roupas íntima eu ainda tinha. Gaara parou ao meu lado com um olhar interrogativo.

-por que esta fazendo essa cara Ino?

-que cara? – perguntei irritada.

-cara de quem vai se jogar da janela a qualquer minuto. – eu o olhei feio.

-não tenho mais roupas limpas. – o vi arregalar os olhos e logo depois segurar o riso. – não é engraçado.

-não era para ser. – ele tinha mão na frente da boca segurando o riso. Estava ai uma cena que eu quase não tinha visto. Hunf.

-o que eu vou fazer agora? Não posso simplesmente ficar andando pelo apartamento de toalha. – me surpreendi com o olhar malicioso de Gaara quando eu disse aquela frase. – pare de me olhar assim.

-assim como? – ele parecia não ter notado que ele me olhava como se eu fosse um belo bife.

-esqueça. Só arranje algo para que eu possa vestir.

-tudo bem. – ele se virou de costas indo até o guarda-roupa.

-obrigada.

Ele me entregou uma blusa que para mim era enorme e uma bermuda. Que mais tarde no banheiro eu vim a descobrir que a bermuda não servia. Resultado eu fiquei somente com a blusa que agora parecia pequena por que chegava pouco abaixo do meu bumbum.

Sair do banheiro só com aquela blusa foi extremamente vergonhoso. Quando fui devolver a bermuda a Gaara ele deu uma bela espiada em minhas pernas ele até tentou disfarçar depois, mas eu já havia notado. Claro nenhum de nós nunca vai fazer um comentário sobre isso, eu espero. Não que eu tenha vergonha é questão de bom senso. E desde quando eu tenho bom senso? Kami-Sama me ajude que esse garoto esta me enlouquecendo.

O que era isso em volta de mim e Gaara que eu podia sentir. Era como se existisse uma tensão entre a gente tão grande que eu pudesse sentir a qualquer momento isso fugiria do nosso controle e eu nem sei o que aconteceria. Nós brigaríamos feio ou nos agarraríamos no primeiro móvel que víssemos.

No que eu estava pensando Gaara provavelmente não gostava de mim ou gostava? Ele não tinha tocado no assunto da anulação desde que chegamos, ele tinha me dado aquele beijo, ele me olhava de um jeito... Era atração o olhar dele mostrava atração. Eu seria boba se imaginasse que como eu ele se apaixonaria de repente por mim. Isso só acontece em conto de fadas!

Onde estava Gaara? Fiquei tanto tempo pensando que ele tinha sumido e eu nem percebera. Ele não estava na sala/quarto. Na cozinha?

Andei até a cozinha e encontrei Gaara sentado em um dos bancos com um copo de suco na mão, se virou para mim surpreso quando entrei.

-ah! Resolveu acordar?

-como? – perguntei sem entender.

-agora pouco quando falei com você. Pareceu nem me escutar. – ele parecia magoado.

-oh! Desculpe. Eu estava distraída.

-eu notei. – aquela tensão estava de volta.

Sentei-me no banco ao seu lado, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão sem saber muito bem como reagir, sobre o que falar. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida eu não estava falando a primeira idiotice que viesse na cabeça. Será que eu tinha deixado de ser loira? Por puro reflexo olhei para o meu cabelo que estava solto jogado sobre os ombros.

-então... Eu tenho que ir para casa. – eu disse não conseguindo ficar calada.

-por quê?

-roupas Gaara. Roupas. Daqui a uma semana começa o próximo semestre da faculdade. Eu não posso entrar lá só com uma blusa sua. – ele deu uma risada achando graça de alguma coisa.

-mais tarde eu te dou uma carona.

-eu vou para a faculdade na semana que vem e você o que tem para fazer depois das férias?

-trabalhar com o meu pai. – ele disse dando de ombros.

O interfone tocou e eu estiquei o braço sobre o balcão para alcançá-lo. Era o porteiro avisando que Sakura queria subir para o apartamento. Mandei que deixasse ela entrar e fui para a sala esperar por ela. Minutos depois ouvi as batidas na porta e fui abri-la.

-ganhei a aposta Sakura. – dei de cara com Sasuke.

-merda. – ouvi Sakura falando do corredor.

-que aposta? – perguntei tendo a sala invadida pelos dois.

-nós dois apostamos se vocês iriam dormir juntos. – Sasuke disso como se falasse algo rotineiro.

-O QUE? – eu berrei. – e quem disse que isso aconteceu?

-a blusa do Gaara que você esta vestindo. – Sasuke apontou para a blusa.

-pois saiba que perdeu a aposta. – falei cruzando os braços desafiadoramente.

-prepare-se para o chicotinho Sasuke. – Sakura ria com vontade.

-droga queria tanto ver você naquele uniforme sexy de enfermeira. – Sasuke reclamou num muxoxo.

-eu não quero detalhes. – exasperei-me.

-eu te falei que Gaara não era o tipo que se aproveitaria de a Ino estar bêbada. – Sakura se gabou.

-eu achei que ela é que atacaria ele. – Sasuke debochou.

-ei! Vocês dois! Vieram aqui só para me perturbar?

-Ah! Não. – Sakura pareceu se lembrar por que tinha vindo. – viemos chamar vocês para almoçar na casa do Kiba, a turma toda já esta lá. – Gaara apareceu na porta quando Sakura terminou de falar.

-cuidado Gaara! Se ela for assim você vai ter um par de chifres na testa em poucos minutos. – Sasuke debochou passando os olhos por minhas coxas.

-Sasuke! – eu e Sakura gritamos indignadas.

-alias por que você esta com uma blusa do Gaara se vocês não... – Sakura tapou a boca dele com as mãos.

-as dela estão sujas, ela tem que pegar mais. E por que o Sasuke esta agindo como se fosse o Naruto? – Gaara perguntou intrigado.

-ah! É por que ontem à noite... – Sakura tapou novamente a boca dele.

-não queremos detalhes. – eu e Gaara dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-então vamos? – Sakura parecia estar com pressa. Talvez fosse só para manter Sasuke calado.

-mas eu preciso por uma roupa e... – comecei a dizer, mas Sakura interrompeu.

-roupa? Ah! Para que Ino todo mundo lá já viu você com menos que isso. – ela deu de ombros.

-como assim Sakura? – eu quase gaguejei.

-de biquíni oras!

-ah! Certo... Por um momento você me assustou.

-mas eu já vi você...

-cale a boca se não quiser deixar a Sakura viúva Sasuke. – eu o interrompi.

-ta eu só ia dizer que... – ele calou quando viu minha expressão.

Gaara e Sakura nos olharam intrigados. Sakura ia me fazer contar tintim por tintim, assim que nós ficássemos sozinhas. Não era algo que eu quisesse que ela soubesse nem era realmente importante. Acontece que uma vez eu estava passando o fim de semana na casa dela e o idiota do Sasuke entrou no quarto sem avisar e eu estava trocando de roupa. Inflei as bochechas, irritada com a lembrança.

Decidimos que eu pegaria um short emprestado com a irmã do Kiba já que Sasuke e Sakura não queriam passar na minha casa no caminho, alias não era no caminho era para o lado oposto. Gaara estava calado desde aquele comentário infame do Sasuke e Sakura parecia estar de mau-humor. Por que o Sasuke tinha que falar daquilo?

Quando chegamos à casa do Kiba, Hana me emprestou um short sem problemas, só que ele era um pouco folgadinho para mim, ela era maior que eu. Quando sai do quarto dela, não estava muito mais descente o short era curto, mas pelo menos minha calcinha não ia aparecer com qualquer ventinho e eu gostava de shorts curtos.

-Naruto você é idiota? – ouvi Kiba dizer assim que entrei na área do fundo.

-idiota? Por quê? Eu não sou você! – Naruto estava quase jogando Kiba na piscina.

Essa era um acena bastante comum quando os dois ficavam juntos. Kiba era apaixonado pela Hinata que era apaixonada pelo Naruto que era um idiota e não sabia de nada disso. Conclusão Kiba e Naruto eram amigos, mas Kiba ficava irritado com a situação me eles acabavam brigando. Ouvi o barulho de alguém caindo na piscina e só vi Kiba na beirada da piscina, imaginei que ele tivesse empurrado Naruto no final.

Hinata correu para perto da piscina preocupada com os dois que brigavam, ela era amiga de infância do Kiba. Eles continuaram discutindo enquanto a pobrezinha da Hinata tentava acalmar os ânimos. Eu fui até uma mesa perto da churrasqueira onde a turminha estava. E por turminha eu digo: Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Hanabi e pasmem até Shino tinha vindo.

Sentei-me no colo da Sakura assim que cheguei até eles, e claro Sasuke me olhou feio por isso... Ciumento. Sakura passou os braços em volta da minha cintura acomodando a cabeça em minhas costas.

-Ino! – Sakura disse. – quero falar com você!

-ta bom.

-em particular porquinha. – ela bufou.

-ah claro! – eu respondi.

-ser loira é seriamente um problema. – ouvi Neji dizer.

-olha aqui. – apontei um dedo na direção dele. – repita isso de novo e Tenten vai precisar de um amante por que vou te aleijar.

-ei! Cuidado Ino eu tomo a decisão sobre quando ele vai ficar aleijado. – Tenten se irritou.

-tanto faz. – dei de ombros.

-como assim sobre quando? Parece até que eu vou mesmo ficar aleijado um dia. – Neji olhou para ela pelo canto do olho.

-se eu quiser. – ela sorriu travessa.

-ah é? – ele a encarou.

-é! – ela o desafiou.

-e você não vai mais poder brincar de...

-sem detalhes todos nós interrompemos, menos Shino que parecia nem ouvir.

-foco Ino! Foco. Eu quero falar com você. – Sakura se irritou profundamente por termos desviado o rumo da conversa.

Levantei-me do colo dela e ela foi andando em direção a piscina para o lado oposto onde Hinata tentava manter a paz entre Naruto e Kiba que havia se instalado a pouco. Ela tirou a sandália e sentou na borda da piscina e ficou mexendo os pés dentro da água e eu a imitei.

Ela parecia preocupada, triste, magoada como na vez em que ela achava que Sasuke tinha traído-a com outra mulher. Olhei para ela e dei um meio sorriso nervoso, estava preocupada.

-fale Sakura! Você esta parecendo uma adolescente que não sabe em quem deve confiar. – ela arregalou os olhos quando eu disse isso, o que quer dizer que eu acertei qual a preocupação dela. – é isso? Não sabe mais em quem confiar? O que aconteceu?

-é... Eu só quero... – ela estava com problemas para formular a frase. – me conte Ino, sobre o que Sasuke estava falando quando saímos do apartamento!

-Oh! É isso. Não é nada demais Sakura. Era na gente que você não se devia confiar?

-Hm...

-uma vez eu estava me trocando no seu quarto e ele entrou procurando por você! – bufei irritada. – só isso, ele ia dizer que já tinha me visto com menos que o biquíni.

-que bobeira a minha, se vocês tivessem me traído não tocariam no assunto na minha frente. – ela bateu na testa.

-sua testa de marquise ficou vermelha. – informei-lhe.

-fica quieta sua porca. – ela riu.

-testa de marquise. – olhei desafiadoramente para ela.

-Ah! Vai tomar um banho, porquinha. – e dizendo isso me jogou na piscina.

_Gaara pOv's._

Ino espirrou e logo foi seguida por Naruto. Os dois estavam ensopados foram jogados na e não se secaram, e depois não satisfeitos voltaram para a piscina depois do almoço juntos, o que me incomodou. Agora as cinco da tarde estavam os dois molhados e espirrando. Naruto abraçou Ino alegando estar com frio e ela nem se importou alias o abraçou também. Senti o sangue subir a cabeça e refreei o impulso de ir roubar o lugar de Naruto.

A primeira vez que Naruto espirrou Hinata foi correndo para a cozinha fazer chocolate quente para ele com Kiba a seguindo como se estivesse amarrado a ela. Agora lá vinham os dois cada um com uma caneca entregando para os resfriados.

-eu disse para vocês saírem mais cedo da água. – Hinata disse, parecia uma mãe ralhando com os filhos.

-gomen Hinata. – Naruto abaixou a cabeça sendo seguido por Ino.

-e quando cegarem em casa tomem um banho quente e vão se deitar embaixo das cobertas irão se sentir melhor. – ela disse agora mais branda.

Ino se sentou em um banco e o moreno de sorriso falso foi se sentar do seu lado. Eles estavam conversando e aquilo estava me deixando inquieto.

-isso não te preocupa? – ouvi Sasuke dizer.

-o que?

-os dois conversando. Sabe ele é o ex dela. Se eu visse Sakura falando com um ex certamente não estaria com cara de paisagem como você. – ele estava olhando para os dois.

-ex? – perguntei não demonstrando o ciúme que estava tomando conta de mim.

-sim eles terminaram há uns três meses. – Sasuke deu de ombros demonstrando que para ele não era importante.

-ele não parece um tipo confiável. – comentei mantendo minha expressão sobre controle.

Mas a verdade era que o ciúme estava me consumindo, como assim Ino falava tão calmamente com um ex? Por que eles tinham terminado? Qual deles tinha terminado? E por Kami-sama por que ela namorou alguém desse tipo?

Não conseguia desviar o olhar dos dois mais, por que Sasuke tinha vindo me atormentar? Eu estava muito melhor antes de saber que eles eram ex-namorados. O ciúme que eu tinha tido dela com Naruto mais cedo não era nada comparado ao que eu estava sentindo agora. O tal de Sai colocou uma mão no ombro dela enquanto eles conversavam e eu cerrei parcialmente os olhos focando minha visão na mão que tocava Ino.

-você vai mesmo ficar ai? – dessa vez era Hinata.

-será que da para me deixar em paz? – falei seco.

-você acha que eu acredito nessa sua cara de "eu não ligo"? que álias está forçada no momento.

-não interessa não estou a fim de falar.

Levantei-me de onde estava deixando Hinata sozinha. Eu sei que tinha sido grosso, mas eles não tinham que ficar me falando sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Decidi mandar uma surpresinha para mantê-la ocupada quando notei que ela vinha atrás de mim. Fui em direção ao Naruto e ela parou no meio do caminho.

-Naruto parece que a Hinata esta sozinha por que não vai falar com ela?

-ah! Claro.

Ele olhou na direção dela e saiu sorrindo. Eu ia para a direção oposta, mas vi Sasuke me observando de lá. Revirei os olhos e fui me sentar perto de Kiba que olhava feio para Naruto que agora falava animadamente com Hinata.

No final eu acabei fazendo exatamente o que eles queriam que eu fizesse fui me sentar entre Ino e sai arranjando qualquer assunto bobo para interromper a conversa deles.

-o que foi Gaara você esta estranho? – Ino disse me olhando desconfiada.

-o deixe para lá e me escuta Ino. – sai disse sempre sorrindo. – e se vocês não estiverem casados.

-nós estamos casados. – ela ergueu a mão esquerda mostrando a aliança. – eu me lembro de ter colocado a aliança.

-mas não se lembra da capela. Vocês podem ter feito isso em qualquer lugar.

-eu sei que você gosta de dizer o que pensa Sai, mas desta vez eu não quero ouvir.

Ele parou de sorris durante alguns segundos fazendo um biquinho e logo depois botou aquele sorriso falso novamente no rosto.

-tudo bem Ino.

Depois de dizer isso ele se levantou e saiu. Foi em direção a Sakura e passou a conversar com ela.

Ino se aproximou de mim no banco ou era impressão minha? Não era impressão, afinal agora eu podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela. Senti um olhar cravando em minhas costas e quando me virei para olhar vi Hinata e Sasuke com sorrisos vitoriosos.

-vê se pode ele mal sabe o que aconteceu e vai tirando conclusões precipitadas. É claro que nos casamos não é? – a voz de Ino me chamou a atenção.

-eu concordo, apesar de não lembrarmos eu duvido que tenhamos comprado alianças só para brincar de casar.

Dei de ombros não mostrando minha preocupação afinal sai poderia estar certo sim. Não tínhamos a certidão de casamento e não nos lembrávamos da capela, eu nem me lembrava da cerimônia para ser mais exato e acho que Ino também não.

Olhei para Ino admirando-a ela era bonita. O rosto delicado, o nariz arrebitado, a boca pequena e avermelhada e até mesmo o fato de o nariz e suas bochechas estarem vermelhos pelo resfriado completavam a beleza dela. Olhando para ela me acalmava, esquecia o ciúme e as preocupações. De repente Ino colocou as mãos em frente o rosto atrapalhando minha visão e espirrou.

Fomos embora só depois de Ino prometer as garotas que elas se encontrariam no fim de semana. Eu só esperava não ser arrastado junto com elas.

Quando finalmente chegamos ao apartamento Ino foi direto para o banheiro tomar o banho quente que Hinata tinha avisado.

Sentei no sofá enquanto ligava a TV sorrindo, apesar da bagunça do ciúme e dos outros acontecimentos eu estava feliz. Para passar o dia com Ino tudo isso valia a pena.


	12. 12Calmaria

_Gaara pOv's._

Ino estava deitada e embaixo dos cobertores quando eu liguei para Temari perguntando o que se dava para pessoas resfriadas. Ela fez questão de vir preparar uma sopa de legumes para Ino. Eu estava na vendo um programa qualquer quando ela chegou.

-que péssimo marido você arranjou Ino. Não serve nem para fazer uma sopa. – disse Temari entrando no apartamento me olhando com descaso.

-obrigado por nos explicar quais são as minhas habilidades culinárias.

-ah! Deixa de mimimi Gaara.

-Temari não precisa falar assim com ele.

A febre de Ino tinha voltado? Ela estava com o rosto muito vermelho. Sai do sofá e fui em direção a Ino enquanto Temari ia para a cozinha. Sentei na beirada da cama e encostei as costas da mão na testa dela e ela se encolheu um pouco na cama. Sim ela decididamente estava com febre, estava com o rosto bem quente.

Ela empurrou a minha mão meio chateada.

-sai Gaara! O que você esta fazendo?

-só vendo se você esta com febre. E antes que pergunte. Sim você esta.

-não estou não.

Ela me lançou um olhar bravo. Pelo que eu havia notado ela não gostava por algum motivo que ficassem cuidando dela quando estava doente e era muito teimosa. Ela não parava de me surpreender desde que a conheci. Da primeira vez quando nos esbarramos achei que ela fosse tímida, na segunda que fosse louca e chorasse sempre. Quando acordei de manhã pensei que fosse um pouco psicótica. Depois descobre que ela não gostava de mostrar o seu lado sensível, mas que pelos acontecimentos recentes ela estava triste.

Quando chegamos e vi-a com os amigos vi o lado alegre dela. E como ela ficava mais meiga bêbada. E agora descobri o quanto ela podia ser teimosa quando queria. Quantas mais facetas da personalidade dela eu iria descobrir?

Fiquei sentado ali do lado dela alguns instantes ela tentou me ignorar virando para o outro lado, mas não deu muito certo. Eu estava disposto a passar pela barreira de teimosia que ela tinha erguido. Deitei do lado dela e passei um braço por cima de sua cintura.

-o que você pensa que esta fazendo Gaara? – ela disse num tom irritado, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco. Eu ri.

-eu não penso nada. Só queria perguntar se você já tomou seu remédio?

-remédio? Que remédio? – ela tentou disfarçar, mas a voz dela entregou.

-você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando Ino.

-ah! Claro o remédio. – ela bateu na testa. – não lembrei.

-vou pegar para você.

Levantei da cama e fui em direção a cozinha pegar o remédio que eu tinha guardado lá. Temari mexia com uma colher de pau em uma panela tão grande que eu jurava que ela ia alimentar umas dez pessoas.

Peguei o remédio e enchi um copo com água e voltei para lá. Ino tomou o comprimido de mau humor, mas pelo menos tomou. Coloquei o copo ao lado da cama e deitei na cama olhando para o teto.

-Temari vai fazer você comer até não conseguir mais.

-por que você esta dizendo isso?

-sério. Você não viu o tamanho da panela que ela esta usando para fazer sopa. Eu vi.

-me deu medo agora. Mas acho que ela vai forçar você a comer também.

-ei não fique rindo por me por em apuros.

Ficamos calados depois disso até que Temari entrou no quarto com o parto de sopa de Ino em uma mesinha suporte para ela poder comer na cama. Forçou-me a ir tomar a sopa na cozinha juntamente com ela. Tomamos a sopa enquanto conversávamos sobre o que estava acontecendo lá em casa. Meu pai estava uma fera com Kankuro ainda por causa da Sarutobi. Agora eu entendia a insistência dela em vir aqui fazer a sopa.

O resto do dia foi calmo passou quase despercebido eu fui ver um jogo na TV enquanto as duas ficaram conversando baixinho na cama, algumas vezes eu entendia parte da conversa delas outras não. E sinceramente eu não estava interessado em seja lá o que for que Temari estava falando sobre Shikamaru.

_Ino pOv's._

Apesar da febre, da coriza e dos constantes espirros o dia passou rapidamente, talvez por que Temari fosse tão animada e eu não tivesse ficado entediada em momento algum. É claro que eu tinha notado como Gaara estava estranho. Desde ontem quando ele foi interromper a conversa minha com o Sai.

Ele simplesmente veio me abraçar e me tentar e depois mal falou comigo o resto do dia.

Depois que Temari foi embora Gaara me entregou um blusão dele, enorme por sinal e então nós saímos do apartamento para buscar minhas roupas, afinal já tínhamos atrasado muito isso.

Não demoramos muito, pois minha casa não era longe. Assim que ele estacionou o carro meu estômago revirou. Demorei-me para olhar pela janela do carro em direção a casa, mas assim como imaginei quando olhei não resisti às lagrimas vieram instantaneamente para meus olhos. Olhei para o portão me lembrando da aflição que senti aquela noite ao abri-lo. E não sei dizer quando foi que começou, mas eu estava tremendo e de repente os braços acolhedores de Gaara estavam em volta do meu corpo.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, minutos, horas ou dias quem se importava? Nós com certeza não éramos. Quando finalmente meus músculos se acalmaram e pararam de tremer e minhas lagrimas secaram nós entramos na casa. Eu me sentia quase profanando um tumulo de memórias. Elas invadiam minha mente por qualquer motivo até mesmo por objetos relacionados a elas.

Lembrei-me de quando eu e Sakura assistíamos filmes infantis na sala, sentadas ou jogadas sobre o sofá com uma enorme vasilha de pipoca entre nós, às vezes a pipoca causava confusão. Lembrei também de meu pai sentado no sofá todos os dias pela manhã lendo o jornal. Olhei para a porta da cozinha talvez esperando que minha mãe aparecesse a qualquer momento ali e me chamasse para jantar.

Só agora eu notava como Gaara segurava minha mão. Talvez desde que saímos do carro. Era acolhedor e também a única coisa que não me deixava cair em lagrimas outra vez. A casa parecia tão intacta, como se eles simplesmente tivessem saído para dar uma volta. Olhei em direção a lareira na sala e meus pais sorriam para mim da foto que estava ali.

Gaara seguiu meu olhar e se aproximou da lareira para ver melhor meus pais. Eu fui levada junto pela mão.

-essa era minha mãe e esse o meu pai. – apontei para eles na foto.

-você se parece mais com seu pai. – ele sorriu para mim.

-é o que todo mundo diz. – eu tentei sorrir, mas não acho que tenha conseguido.

Foi então que aconteceu algo pelo qual eu não esperava. Senti os lábios de Gaara cobrirem os meus e diferente de como foi da primeira vez, seus lábios estavam delicados sobre os meus num gesto singelo, mas ainda assim abrasador. Fez com que eu me sentisse quente por dentro e de certa forma feliz. Fechei os olhos lentamente quando senti os lábios deles moverem lentamente sobre os meus. Suas mãos tocaram delicadamente minha cintura. Enquanto sua língua tomava passagem para minha boca. Eu não saberia dizer quando começou, mas minhas mãos estavam em seus ombros indo em direção ao pescoço e ao cabelo dele. Nossos corpos simplesmente decidiram colar-se e por uns instantes achei que seria realmente impossível separá-los.

E apesar de tudo isso não era um beijo avassalador de arrancar suspiros, era calmo delicado me fazia sentir como se nada pudesse me afetar enquanto estivesse ali nos braços dele os lábios presos ao dele.

Quando os lábios dele não mais cobriam os meus pude sentir minhas faces esquentando e quase não acreditei que estava corando. Sentia-me zonza, fraca, vencida e entregue. Eu e Gaara apenas nos encaramos durante algum tempo sem dizer nada. E o que havia para ser dito? Para mim nada.

Depois de um tempo me lembrei o que tinha de fazer, não queria sair do abraço, mas era preciso. Eu deveria avisar que ia subir? Deveria simplesmente ir pegar minhas roupas? O que eu deveria fazer?

Decidi simplesmente sair do abraço como se aquilo tudo fosse natural, comum. E também por que estava nervosa não saberia o que dizer. Quando deixei cair meus braços ao longo do corpo e dei um passo para trás ele segurou minha cintura mais firme me mantendo no lugar.

-aonde você vai? – ele me encarou.

-pegar as minhas roupas. – tentei soar natural, mas minha voz estava entrecortada pelo nervosismo.

-ah!

Ele pareceu entender algo e corou um pouco. Fico imaginando o porquê disso.

Quando ele soltou minha cintura eu recuei um pouco e então fui em direção às escadas, mas parei antes de subir sem ter certeza se conseguiria andar pela casa sozinha e não voltar a chorar. Ele pareceu entender por que eu hesitava subir as escadas e veio comigo.

Senti-me incomodada por ele não ter pegado novamente na minha mão durante o trajeto até o meu quarto. De repente me parecia à coisa mais natural do mundo estar em contato com a pele dele. Eu queria estar em contato com a pele dele, ele não notava? Não sentia a mesma necessidade que eu?

Abri a porta do meu quarto e o que vi me deixou chocada. Minha cama ainda tinha os lençóis remexidos da ultima noite em que eu dormira ali. Meu caderno de desenho estava aberto com o modelo que eu desenhava naqueles dias, incompleto. Meu pijama jogado no chão exatamente aonde eu deixara naquela ocasião, a porta do guarda-roupa entreaberto.

-você não é exatamente uma pessoa bem organizada. – ouvi o tom gozador na voz de Gaara.

-obrigada.

Apesar do tom sarcástico na minha voz eu estava feliz por ser puxada de volta para o presente. O passado era um lugar sombrio do qual agora eu tinha medo.

Gaara me pareceu estar curioso ao olhar ao seu redor observando meu quarto. Era um quarto bem simples paredes de tom lilás, uma cama de solteiro um guarda-roupa de seis portas e uma escrivaninha. Claro a minha estante de bichinhos de pelúcia também, a maioria eram presentes de ex-namorados.

Peguei uma mala enorme que tinha em cima do meu guarda-roupa e coloquei na minha cama abri e depois fui pegar as roupas no guarda-roupa eu queria sair logo de casa a cada momento que eu ficava ali eu me sentia mal. Joguei as roupas de qualquer jeito na mala sob o olhar incrédulo de Gaara. Calças blusas, tops, pijamas, roupas intimas e até mesmo alguns biquínis por um momento imaginei que não conseguiria fechar a mala, mas consegui graças à ajuda de Gaara.

Ele pegou a mala e foi levando-a para fora do quarto provavelmente achando que eu tinha acabado, foi impossível não dar um meio sorriso, eu mal havia começado.

Fui em direção ao banheiro, sim meu quarto era uma suíte, sabe essas regalias de filha única. Gaara me olhou confuso, mas eu não disse nada simplesmente entrei no banheiro vendo o que eu deveria levar e o que ficaria ali. Coloquei um dedo sobre a boca enquanto pensava, decidi que os produtos para o cabelo eram os mais importantes, mas mudei um pouco de idéia ao olhar para os perfumes. Dane-se levaria os dois e mais. Peguei outra mala, mas essa era menos. Sim foi necessária uma mala para meus pertences. E por fim peguei meu bem mais precioso naquele quarto: meu porta-jóias.

Quando estávamos saindo olhei saudosamente para a foto dos meus pais sobre a lareira e murmurei um "Ittekimasu" e só ai me dirigi para a porta. Assim que passei pelo portão vi Gaara guardando minhas coisas no porta-malas do carro, entrei no carro e fiquei sentada no banco do passageiro esperando por ele.

Gaara decidiu que nós deveríamos sair para jantarmos alguma coisa antes de voltarmos para o apartamento, afinal eu não estava bem e ele não cozinhava nada e em hipótese alguma eles iriam ligar para Temari e ter de tomar mais sopa. Eu olhei feio para ele, afinal eu ainda estava com um blusão de frio dele que batia no meio das minhas coxas, eu não ia sair na rua assim.

-então o que você sugere? – ele perguntou e sua voz parecia cansada.

-Hm... Nós poderíamos ir jantar na casa de alguém conhecido. – eu disse sorrindo.

-sem sermos convidados? – Gaara me olhou de canto de olho.

-como se eu me importasse. – dei de ombros e ele riu. – provavelmente Sakura ou Tenten não se importariam se eu aparecesse para jantar sem avisar.

-Tenten? E a Hinata? – ele pareceu estranhar o fato de eu não mencionar e Hinata e sim a namorada do primo dela.

-Hm, Hinata não se importaria, mas o pai dela sim.

-então para onde vamos?

-vamos para casa da Sakura ela cozinha melhor que a Tenten. – ele riu. – e além do mais eu ainda não estraguei a lua de mel dela direito...

-e por que quer estragar a lua de mel dela? – Gaara ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-não por ela, mas por que o Sasuke é um idiota pervertido e esta monopolizando o tempo dela.

Gaara riu do meu comentário. Ele estava bem risonho, eu me pergunto por que, afinal ele estava sério há minutos atrás, não era bem risonho era como se ele estive um pouco aliviado eu não entendi com o que.

Quando chegamos ao apartamento de Sasuke e Sakura o porteiro sequer perguntou só ligou avisando para Sakura que já estávamos aqui. O que significa que ela já havia avisado que eu vinha. Como assim ela sabia que eu vinha? Olhei para o porteiro incrédula, eu não tinha avisado. Gaara e eu subimos apressados.

Quando batemos na porta Sakura a abriu sorrindo.

-hey Sasuke eles vieram mesmo.

-eu sabia. – o ouvimos rir.

-como sabiam que a gente viria? – perguntei um tanto estressada.

-você não faria nada doente e não sairia de casa sem roupas. E Sasuke disse que Gaara não cozinha. – ela deu de ombros.

-e se nos fossemos para casa dele, ou para a casa da Tenten? – eu desafiei.

-Tenten? Não se você poderia vir comer aqui. Eu cozinho melhor até ela assume isso. – Sakura riu e eu fechei a cara. – Sasuke achou que vocês não apareceriam em cima da hora para o jantar na casa do pai dele.

-droga. Vocês sabem demais. – fiz bico.

Sakura ficou rindo enquanto fechava a porta e depois foi para a cozinha segui-a afinal ela deveria estar terminando de preparar o jantar pelo cheiro que vinha de lá.

Ela estava fazendo arroz e strogonoff. Foi impossível na me lembrar da Carol com isso, ela tinha ensinado Sakura a fazer e ela ficara fascinada e depois passou a ser o prato predileto de Sakura. Pergunto-me por onde Carol anda. O sonho dela sempre fora viajar o mundo vez ou outra eu recebia um postal dela de algum lugar do mundo. Começou desde cedo no ensino fundamental ela fizera um intercambio do Brasil para a nossa escola. Foi assim que a conheci, ela ainda veio ao Japão mais duas vezes e todas elas ficou na minha casa.

-por onde será que a Carol anda? – perguntei a Sakura.

-ela esta na Grécia. – disse Sakura sorrindo. – recebi um postal hoje pela manhã finalmente ela foi para lá. Disse que esta realizada de conhecer o lugar que os templos são as coisas mais maravilhosas que ela já viu e as pessoas são muito simpáticas e coisas assim. Parecia muito feliz.

-por que eu não recebi um?

-deve ter recebido. Olhou a caixa do correio da sua casa?

-não. – respondi emburrada.

-viu a culpa é só sua então.

-eu tinha muito em que pensar quando entrei na casa. Falei de cabeça baixa.

-quer que eu vá lá amanha pegar suas correspondências, afinal deve ter chegado também coisas como conta de água luz.

-eu agradeceria muito se fizesse isso por mim.

-então passo lá amanha e pego para você.

-que bom que ela esta feliz. Lembro que era um dos três lugares que ela mais queria conhecer. Grécia, Egito e a cidade do Machu Picchu. Por que será que ela ainda não tinha ido á?

-não sei. – Sakura deu de ombros.

Deixei os pensamentos de lado quando ela terminou de fazer o jantar e nós todos nos sentamos para comer. De certa forma foi um jantar animado, apesar de meu humor não estar bom. Depois de passar em casa senti saudades de jantar com minha mãe e meu pai.

Despedi-me dos dois e eu e Gaara fomos embora, estava tudo muito calmo entre nós, nem parecia que tínhamos nos beijado sem nenhuma explicação há somente umas duas horas atrás. Suspirei lembrando-me do beijo, afinal o que ele significara para Gaara? Para mim significou confusão. Sim confusão minha mente estava assim.

Chegamos ao apartamento, cansados e satisfeitos. Pegamos minhas malas e subimos para o nosso andar.

Quando chegamos ao nosso andar eu não notei nada estranho, mas quando vi o olhar de Gaara me surpreendi, segui o olhar chocado dele que ia até uma garota parada a nossa porta. Cabelos castanhos até o ombro e repicados e quando nos viu abriu um doce sorriso que era realmente muito bonito. Mas eu definitivamente me assustei quando ela começou a correr em direção ao Gaara e se jogou em cima dele em um abraço. Apesar de muito baixo ouvi a voz de Gaara murmurando.

-Matsuri ...

-x-

Nota: Ittekimasu »Se diz quando está saindo de casa, ou algum outro lugar.


	13. 13Matsuri

Gaara pOv's.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada. Simplesmente senti o peso dela ao pular em cima de mim e me abraçar e foi só. Murmurei inconsciente do que fazia.

-Matsuri.

Quando finalmente me dei conta do que estava acontecendo passei os braços em volta dela rindo. Era até difícil acreditar que ela estava ali. Quando ela chegara ao Japão? Por que tinha vindo? Por que não me avisou que vinha? Varias perguntas rondaram a minha mente.

O importante é que ela estava ali depois de tanto tempo. Três longos anos sem vê-la. Era incrível que ela estivesse ali agora.

-Gaara que saudades. - ela disse rindo.

-sim. Por que não disse que estava voltando para o Japão. Eu teria ido buscá-la no aeroporto.

-ah que graça teria. Foi uma surpresa. – ela tinha um sorriso brincalhão no rosto.

-ah! Olá.

Quando Matsuri disse isso por um momento não entendi a quem ela cumprimentava e então lembrei que Ino estava ali parada ao meu lado. Olhei para ela e pude notar que ela estava sem graça por presenciar tal cena. Parecia bastante incomoda.

-Olá. – foi só o que Ino disse.

-prazer Matsuri. –ela estendeu a mão sorrindo amável para Ino.

-prazer Matsuri-chan, Ino. – Ino respondeu.

-mas Gaa-chan... Faz um favor e me leve para comer alguma coisa, eu fiquei pelo menos uma hora sentada em frente a sua porta esperando. – ela fez bico.

-eu acabei de jantar. – eu disse rindo.

-trapaça. Eu estou com fome e você me deve pelo menos três anos de jantar. – ela me olhou feio.

-tudo bem tudo bem... Mas antes podemos entrar e guardar as coisas da Ino? – perguntei sabia que ela me forçaria a ir de qualquer maneira.

-claro néah. Você não estava pensando em deixar as coisas da Ino-chan do lado de fora néah? – ela ria.

Abri a porta do apartamento notando a expressão confusa de Ino. Levei as malas e coloquei em cima da cama. Matsuri estava com um ar de brincadeira e molecagem e Ino como se estivesse um pouco perdida no meio daquilo tudo. Eu entendia o porquê afinal uma garota apareceu de repente me cobrando um ano de jantar mesmo que ela não goste de mim ela ficaria confusa e sem saber o que esta acontecendo. Bem eu não teria tempo de explicar agora.

-então aonde você quer ir Matsuri? – eu perguntei.

-até parece que você não sabe. – ela respondeu rindo.

-devia ter imaginado. – suspirei. – é seu restaurante preferido.

-claro. – ela foi em direção a porta e eu comecei a segui-la.

-vamos Ino. – eu disse vendo que ela não se movia.

-ah! – ela pareceu despertar de algum pensamento. – eu não vou.

-porque Ino-chan? – Matsuri era totalmente indiscreta.

-por que não me vesti. – Ino apontou para meu blusão. – e tenho de arrumar isso aqui.

Ela apontou para as malas antes que eu dissesse para que ela trocasse de roupa. Matsuri deu de ombros na sua costumeira expressão de "se não tem outro jeito". Eu também não insisti, ela estava um pouco estranha. Matsuri me puxou pelo braço reclamando de como estava com fome e de como a culpa era minha por ter demorado a chegar.

-então Gaara não vai me contar? Quero todos os detalhes. – ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

Ino pOv's.

Fiquei olhando para a porta sem sequer me mover ouvindo a voz de Matsuri ficando cada vez mais baixa até sumir completamente. Deviam ter entrado no elevador.

...

Assim que o choque de ver Gaara ser tomado de mim por aquela garota passou o ciúme veio forte.

Senti a pulsação acelerar o rosto ficar quente, os dentes rangerem e os punhos se fecharem como se eu fosse esmurrar alguma coisa. O que não era má idéia.

Dei um soco na parede sem me incomodar com a pontada de dor que aquilo me causou.

Não era o suficiente não era a parede que eu tinha vontade de bater. Era em certa garota de cabelos castanhos.

Sim eu era ciumenta, muito ciumenta. E tendia a ficar violenta nesses momentos.

Joguei-me no sofá e leguei a TV tentando me concentrar em alguma coisa que não fosse Gaara e Matsuri tendo um jantar romântico.

Fiquei trocando de canal compulsivamente, mas não me acalmei.

Então fiz o que qualquer mulher faria em um momento como esse. Liguei para minha melhor amiga.

-alô Ino? O que aconteceu agora?

Ela pareceu chateada o que siguinifica que devo ter atrapalhado algum momento romântico, mas seu tom de voz mudou assim que ela me ouviu soluçar por causa do choro.

Gaara pOv's.

Nós já estávamos quase chegando ao restaurante quando eu terminei de lhe contar tudo sobre Vegas e desde que voltara para Konoha. É claro que ela gargalhava.

Parecia uma daquelas crianças que riem até rolar no chão. Ela só não rolava pelo chão por que não havia esse espaço no carro.

-pare de rir. – reclamei.

-desculpe, não resisti. – ela limpava uma lagrima com o dedo indicador. – você é sempre tão certinho, planejando tudo com antecedência, nada pode estar fora do lugar. Foi mesmo engraçado imaginar que logo seu casamento seria sem previsão.

-Matsuri, por favor.

-tudo bem. Eu sei que você deve estar se sentindo mal por tudo isso que esta acontecendo.

-é mais ou menos.

-mais ou menos? – ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas bem feita.

Eu não havia contado para ela como eu me sentia em relação a Ino, nem mesmo sobre os beijos. Sim no plural desde essa noite. Eu fiquei imaginando como Ino podia simplesmente ignorar esse fato, afinal ela foi para o seu quarto arrumar suas coisas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não vou mentir, foi um enorme golpe ao meu ego quando ela simplesmente se afastou para "pegar as minhas roupas" como ela disse.

De repente ouvi um estalar e notei a mão de Matsuri em frente ao meu rosto.

-mais ou menos? – ela repetiu.

-é mais ou menos. – ela ficou séria.

-o que foi Gaara? O que esta acontecendo que você não consegue nem mesmo dividir comigo? Sua melhor amiga.

-eu também não sei ainda. – foi o máximo que me permiti esclarecê-la.

-ainda está confuso? Sinta-se a vontade para falar comigo sempre que precisar.

-claro. – sorri de forma marota.

Não me abriria com Matsuri, não agora pelo menos. Ainda não sabia como ela se sentia agora, então não queria falar de sentimentos. Não era um bom assunto para nós dois. Mesmo que ela esforça-se para manter a relação no amigável eu sabia que ela ainda sentia o mesmo. Dizer que eu achava que estava apaixonado por Ino seria muita maldade com ela.

-é aconteceu muita coisa é normal estar confuso.

-mas vamos deixar isso de lado por um tempo. Fale para mim o que aconteceu. Pensei que você não quisesse voltar ao Japão.

-e não queria, mas papai quer que eu tome frente nos negócios, diz que já esta mais que na hora de eu amadurecer e esquecer meus sonhos românticos de viver da minha literatura. – ela bufou ao terminar de dizer.

-entendo. Seu pai esta preocupado com a empresa como sempre.

-sim. Oras eu posso muito bem viver da minha literatura, era isso que eu estava fazendo na Inglaterra não era? Eu ainda não era muito conhecida, mas estava ganhando meu próprio dinheiro.

-é claro, afinal é incrível a sua criatividade. Acho que se você tivesse ficado lá por mais tempo teria feito um Best seller.

-você acha mesmo? – os olhos dela brilharam.

-quando foi que eu menti para você?

-me deixa ver. – ela ficou pensativa. – daquela vez em que você e Sasuke atropelaram meu cachorro enterraram e disseram que havia fugido? Ou então daquela outra vez em que você e Naruto...

-tudo bem. Já entendi. – a encarei.

-ah! Mas eu ainda nem tinha chegado à vez em que você mentiu para defender o Kankuro. – ela fez beicinho.

-vamos mudar de assunto? – bufei. Não gostava de saber que tinha mentido tantas vezes.

-claro. Tenho um assunto melhor. – ela sorriu.

-qual?

-como você sobreviveu tanto tem tempo sem mim? – eu olhei incrédulo para ela. – sério. Com quem você conversava? Com quem você ria ou chorava? – pude notar um brilho no olhar dela que não reconheci.

-na verdade eu andei muito preocupado com a faculdade, não estava muito nessa de rir ou chorar. – falei com desdém.

-ah Gaara! Você sabe que não pode ser assim tão anti-social sabe que isso não te faz bem... Ficar reprimindo pensamentos e sentimentos. Sim sentimentos. – ela repetiu quando notou meu olhar incrédulo. – você sabe que nunca me enganou com essa historinha de sou o senhor do gelo. – ela riu.

-eu não sou o senhor do gelo. – ela já tinha me chamado de frio ou o senhor eu não tenho sentimentos, mas o senhor do gelo era nova pra mim.

-ah! Então você prefere frio ou senhor eu não tenho sentimentos?

-Matsuri!

-ok eu já parei.

Depois disso, nós continuamos conversando, sobre varias coisas. Ela falou mais do que eu mais isso era comum para nós. E ela tinha muito a contar, três anos para ser mais exato. Nós não éramos muito chegados em falar pelo telefone muito menos por cartas. É claro que nós mantemos comunicação nesses três anos, mas foi muito esporádica, então eu não sabia tudo o que havia acontecido com ela e bem eu não tinha muito que contar.

Quando me dei conta já era bem tarde e logo o restaurante fecharia. Paguei a conta e fui deixá-la em casa. Era sempre assim nós saímos quando restaurante estava preste a fechar. Ela sempre enrolava conversando e quando eu estava mal-humorado e não queria conversar ela enrolava para comer até eu querer conversar. Matsuri era especial, ela sabia como me tirar o mau-humor e era uma boa amiga, mas parava por ai. Eu não tinha os sentimentos que ela tinha por mim as vezes isso me parecia ruim. Eu achava que eu simplesmente nunca amaria. Não de novo pelo menos. Suspirei e Matsuri me olhou curiosa.

-o que ouve?

-nada só estou um pouco cansado acho.

-Hm, Gaa-kun. – ela deslizou um pouco no banco ficando parcialmente deitada. – sinto saudades da época em que você dividia comigo tudo que te afligia. – ela suspirou.

-desculpe te preocupar.

-tudo bem. Só não faça essa carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança ou eu não vou resistir. – ela me deu um sorriso doce.

-eu não tenho cara de cachorro. – ela riu.

Quando parei o carro em frente a sua casa, ela fez como sempre. Aproximou-se em um abraço e beijou meu rosto e saiu do carro sorrindo. Era como se nunca tivéssemos passado tanto tempo longe um do outro e nossa amizade nunca tivesse sido interrompida. Esperei que ela entrasse em casa antes de voltar a dirigir.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento Ino estava dormindo no sofá com o controle da TV na mão. Sorri vendo como ela estava serena em seu sono. Ajoelhei-me ao lado do sofá apreciando seu belo rosto e não resisti em levantar a mão e acariciá-lo.

Ela não podia dormir no sofá acordaria toda dolorida como eu estava acordando ultimamente. Peguei-a no colo com cuidado. Tive medo de acordá-la, mas o único movimento que vinha dela era o subir e descer de seus seios por causa da respiração. Droga eu não devia ter reparado nos seios dela. Suspirei. Deitei-a na cama e fui tomar um banho. Um banho frio.

Ino pOv's.

Quando acordei por um momento pensei em descer e ir tomar café da manha com meus pais e então senti um vazio ao constatar que não poderia fazê-lo, mas não tive vontade de chorar não mais. Eles não iriam querer tantas lagrimas.

De repente me dei conta de que havia um peso sobre a minha cintura. O que era?

Olhei e me deparei com o braço de Gaara em minha cintura. O corpo dele colado ao meu, o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, a respiração me fazendo cócegas próximas a minha orelha.

Por um momento quis ficar ali eternamente, mas então me lembrei da noite anterior e de quanto o ciúme me magoara com ele. Como eu me sentia ferida e o quanto chorara até finalmente dormir no sofá. Alias o que eu fazia na cama?

Ele me carregara? Por um momento me senti presunçosa com isso, mas me lembrei de como ele ficara quando Matsuri aparecera e notei que aquele pequeno gesto não era muita coisa. Suspirei e então retirei o braço dele vagarosamente da minha cintura para não acordá-lo.

Sai da cama e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho. Pretendia passar a manhã com Sakura e sair antes mesmo de Gaara acordar. Não queria falar com ele por que ele não me devia explicações de verdade, e tudo que eu queria no momento eram explicações para aquele caos que se formara em minha mente.

Não deixaria sequer um bilhete queria que ele sofresse um pouco, mas duvidava que ele sequer sentisse minha falta.

Enrolei-me na toalha felpuda e fui para o quarto, Gaara dormia tranquilamente então me vesti ali mesmo. Uma roupa simples, um short e blusa.

Peguei meu celular e chamei um taxi então desci para a portaria do edifício. O porteiro sorriu para mim e eu educadamente acenei com a cabeça. Não estava para conversas. Não com desconhecidos pelo menos.

O que eu queria mesmo era um bom colo de mãe, mas teria que me contentar com o de Sakura. Suspirei.

Quando o táxi chegou dei o endereço de Sakura, mas o motorista queria conversar tentei ser educada, mas acho que ele notou que eu não tinha humor e se calou.

Sakura abriu a porta e já foi me abraçando, ouvi Sasuke bufar e ir em direção do quarto irritado. Por um momento quis rir de Sasuke, mas não consegui.

-então o que ele disse sobre ela? Como era mesmo o nome?

-Matsuri. – eu disse chateada e vi Sasuke parar no meio do caminho. – e ele não disse nada já estava dormindo quando ele chegou em casa.

-amiga não tire conclusões precipitadas e... – ela parou no meio da frase ao ver Sasuke voltando para sala. - o que foi Sasuke?

-simplesmente não resisti ao assunto. – ele tinha um sorriso maroto.

-se veio zombar de mim é melhor voltar para o quarto. Não estou de bom humor e não vou levar na brincadeira. – olhei feio para ele.

-tudo bem. Então não vou dizer o que eu sei. – ele deu de ombros saindo da sala.

-o que você sabe? – eu e Sakura perguntamos juntas.

-oras eu conheço Matsuri.

-deixe de deboche e fale logo. – Sakura mandou e ele riu.

-ela esta com ciúmes de Matsuri? – Sasuke desdenhou.

-ah me poupe Sasuke. – me joguei no sofá.

-exatamente como imaginei. – Sasuke riu.

Gaara pOv's.

Acordei achando que estaria com Ino nos braços, mas acabei abraçando o vazio. Ela abandonara a cama. Resmunguei baixinho e olhei em volta sua procura. Nada assustadoramente não havia sinal de Ino pelo apartamento. Resolvi levantar e verificar na cozinha, nada lá também.

Apesar de não a ver barulho bati na porta do banheiro nenhuma resposta veio de lá. Droga onde ela se metera?

No apartamento é que ela não estava. Liguei na portaria e perguntei se ela havia saído e confirmaram. Ela tinha saído há uma meia hora.

Por que ela não deixou um recado? Sei lá. Sentia-me como se tivesse sido privado de algo. E só mais tarde me dei conta que esse algo, era acordar ao lado de Ino.

Ouvi meu celular tocar e fui atendê-lo quem sabe era Ino dizendo onde estava ou algo assim. Não, não era Ino. Bufei ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

-o que você quer Naruto?

-Matsuri acabou de ligar para mim, chegou ontem à noite, mas isso você já sabe. Queria saber se você e o teme não querem sair com a gente. Como nos velhos tempos?

-Hm. Pode ser. Liga para o Sasuke depois me diz o que resolveram.

-ok.

Ele desligou. Olhei em volta, eu queria ver Ino, mas se não podia vê-la que mal haveria em sair com amigos?

Fui para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. Quando ia morder uma maçã meu celular tocou.

-vamos nos encontrar na praça em uma hora. – Naruto foi logo dizendo, por um momento ia perguntar qual praça, mas logo entendi.

-claro. – ri. – até logo.

Mordi a maçã sentindo meu humor melhorar um pouco. A praça em que nós passamos a maior parte da adolescência. Éramos muito sem o que fazer mesmo. Se deixássemos Matsuri passaria o dia sentada no topo daquele escorregador.

Tomei um banho e fui me vestir.

Sai do apartamento ainda imerso em pensamentos antigos e de épocas muito mais felizes.

Mais felizes até chegar naquele dia em que Matsuri se declarou para mim em frente aos balanços, eu me lembrava da cena claramente ainda.

_Flash back on_

Matsuri estava parada em frente aos balanços sorrindo como um anjo. Surpreendi-me de não vê-la ao topo do escorregador. Ela acenou para mim e eu fui até onde ela estava sem hesitar.

Ela parecia tão feliz como se fosse explodir e eu não entendi o motivo, só me senti feliz por ela.

-Gaa-kun tenho algo importante a dizer.

-o que?

-Hm. – ela começou a ficar rubra. – bem é que descobri algo incrível.

-e isso seria? – a incentivei a dizer.

-Aishiteru! – ela disse rapidamente. Tanto que eu quase não compreendi.

_Flash back off_

Ela ficou triste e chorou quando soube que eu não poderia corresponder seus sentimentos, mas no final se acalmou e pediu para não comentarmos com os outros sobre aquilo.

Demorou um pouco, mas nossa amizade voltou ao normal. Naruto nunca notou, mas Sasuke sim. Ele me fez contar o que tinha acontecido. Suspirei.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento entrei no carro e sai apressadamente de lá.

Enquanto estacionava o carro em frente à praça pude ver Matsuri em seu lugar favorito sai do carro com um sorriso no rosto.

Naruto estava sentado em um dos balanços e Sasuke e um dos bancos com um sorriso sardônico no rosto.

-atrasado como sempre. – ouvi Naruto dizer.

-sabe como é eu quase fui atropelado no caminho e... – comecei a dizer fazendo graça imitando um professor que tivemos no ensino fundamental: Kakashi.

-mentira você veio de carro. – Naruto e Matsuri disseram e caíram na gargalhada.

-sinto falta do Kakashi. – Matsuri suspirou.

-verdade Kakashi-sensei sumiu, faz uns dois anos desde a última vez que eu o vi. – Naruto disse.

-eu o vi há um mês. – Sasuke disse entediado.

-o que? – nós três perguntamos surpresos.

-vocês sabem que ele é padrinho do Itachi. – Sasuke suspirou.

-Ah é eu tinha esquecido. – Naruto disse.

Eu também não me lembrava disso. Também fazia tanto tempo. Uns seis anos, acho. Era engraçado estar aqui conversando com eles depois de todo esse tempo. Parecia até que eu ainda tinha quinze anos e essa fosse só mais uma das nossas tardes tediosas.

Ino pOv's.

Então Matsuri não era uma namorada ou caso amoroso de Gaara? Era a melhor amiga dele? Alias por que a melhor amiga dele era uma mulher? Ele não podia ser que nem Sasuke e ter um melhor amigo homem?

Neji, Shikamaru também tinha melhores amigos homens. Bufei. Era sempre comigo.

Quer dizer, ele não gostava de mim, nós meramente éramos amigos, o que siguinifica que Matsuri é muito mais importante para ele do que eu. Pelo menos eles não são apaixonados nem nada do tipo.

-ah mudando de assunto. – a voz de Sakura estava um pouco irritada. – fui a sua casa. E Carol mandou uma carta, repito uma carta para você. – ela estava com ciúmes por só receber um cartão postal. Tive vontade rir.

-onde esta? – disse ansiosa.

Ele me estendeu o envelope um tanto volumoso. Joguei-me no sofá com um enorme sorriso no rosto e abri o envelope e uma correntinha caiu sobre mim. Olhei para o pingente e era uma miniatura de olho era até bonitinho, mas me pareceu um pouco estranho. Decidi ler a carta.

"_Para Ino._

_Sabe eu tenho muitas saudades de você, sim especialmente de você._

_Eu lembro que eu estava tão tímida da primeira vez que vi vocês. Lembra? Eu até parecia a Hinata._

_Mas era a primeira vez que eu viajava para o exterior, e para ser franca estava muito preocupada de esquecer as minhas aulas de japonês._

_Você pode até não acreditar, mas ao chegar à Grécia foi assim que eu me senti. A língua aqui é bem complicada ao menos para mim._

_Ah antes que queira me matar vou explicar sobre o cordão._

'_O Olho Grego em especial é feito de vidro colorido, o mais comum é uma esfera branca com uma circunferência menor azul turquesa e uma bem pequena preta, representando a pupila. Afasta qualquer tipo de inveja. Enquanto realiza essa tarefa ele absorve tais energias, sendo assim pode se quebrar. Se isso ocorrer não se deve lastimar, ele cumpriu sua tarefa. '_

_Essa é a definição, mas claro que é uma superstição você sabe o quando eu gosto de superstições locais. Tive a idéia de mandá-lo para você sabe como é dizem que as garotas mais bonitas são as que os outros têm mais inveja._

_Sakura deve estar espumando agora, eu sei que ela esta ai. Não eu não sou vidente. Só conheço muito bem vocês. Diga para ela que ainda não encontrei o presente adequado para ela. Quando eu encontrar irei mandá-lo._

_Hm. Fiquei sabendo sobre seus pais e lamento. Sei o quanto você os amava. Mas também sei o quanto é forte e que vai superar todos os desafios que tiver, principalmente de agora em diante. Mas não pense que vai enfrentá-los sozinha, você sabe que seus amigos sempre estarão ai para ajudá-la._

_E nunca se sabe quando eu posso passar para dar uma visitinha!_

'_me ti̱n agápi̱ apó to fílo sãs Carol.'_

_Com amor de sua amiga Carol."_

-antes que você comece a berrar ela vai te mandar um presente também, mas parece que ainda não achou nada adequado. – disse para Sakura.

-eu não ia berrar.

-ia sim. – eu ri.

Estava com saudades dessa amiga. Eu não há via desde a última vez que ela viera no meu ultimo ano de escola durante as férias de verão. Mas é como ela dizia, eu nunca sabia quando ela poderia fazer uma visita. Todas às vezes ela pareceu de surpresa, mas meus pais a adoravam e não se importava em tê-la como hospede.

Entreguei a carta para Sakura ler. Pude ver o sorriso dela ao ter mais informações sobre Carol.

-será que Hinata também teve noticias dela? – Sakura perguntou de repente.

-talvez quer conferir?

-quero.

Nos sempre juntávamos informações quando ela nos mandava correspondência, parecia um quebra cabeça, cada uma recebia parte das informações. Ligamos para Hinata e soubemos que ela havia recebido um postal e um livro de receitas gregas. Disse que Carol brincou dizendo que queria comer Moussaká quando fosse visitar Hinata e ela tinha que treinar. Eu e Sakura rimos.

-Sakura. – eu a chamei logo depois que desligamos o celular.

- o que?

-será que ela vem nos visitar?

-não sei.

-pense comigo. – eu disse convicta do que falava. – ela disse para mim e para Hinata sobre uma visita.

-ah disse para mim também. Algo como. Espero que ainda não tenha casado por que nós temos que sair para badalar juntas ainda.

Eu ri por que Sakura já estava casada. E também por que eu sabia muito bem o que Carol queria badalando por aqui, melhor dizendo na Akatsuki.

-Sakura eu já vou indo, deixei Gaara pela manhã dormindo e nem disse nada que ia sair não deixei bilhete, queria deixá-lo preocupado ou algo assim. Uma crise infantil. – dei de ombros.

-ai Ino você e suas conclusões precipitadas. Mas eu não quero ficar sozinha vai ser um tédio. Já que Sasuke foi se encontrar com o baka ladrão de maridos do Naruto. – eu ri.

-então pra Sasuke eu sou a ladra de esposas?

-algo assim. – ela deu de ombros.

Sakura chamou um táxi para mim. E eu desci para esperar, não demorei a chegar ao apartamento de Gaara, mas tive uma surpresa. Ele não estava lá.

Quem sabe sequer havia se importado por eu não estar lá quando acordou. Senti uma lagrima solitária teimar contra minha vontade de chorar e escorrer por minha bochecha.


	14. 14Pessoas que queremos esquecer

Gaara pOv's.

Naruto foi para casa por que o pai dele tinha algo para ele fazer, não me pergunte não faço a mínima idéia. Sasuke voltou para casa, adivinhem só o Uchiha não conseguia ficar mais de uma hora e meia longe da Sakura. Eu e Matsuri ficamos conversando na praça sobre varias coisas até que ela disse algo que me deu vontade de entrar no carro e ir embora.

- Diana veio me procurar dias antes de eu vir para o Japão. – ela disse casualmente.

- não quero saber. – respondi seco. Ela me olhou ao que parecia satisfeita com minha resposta. Mas ainda assim continuou.

- ela queria saber...

- não me interessa o que ela quer ou deixa de querer. – interrompi Matsuri de forma grosseira.

- Ok. Mas depois não diga que eu não tentei lhe avisar. – ela debochou.

Não peguei a isca ela queria que eu perguntasse o que era. Depois disso eu não quis mais ficar ali aquele nome tinha estragado meu dia.

Despedi-me de Matsuri, e ela pediu uma carona. Na queria gastar com táxi. Bem típico dela.

- você sabe como eu não quero o dinheiro do meu pai e escritoras não ganham rios de dinheiro. Não as desconhecidas pelo menos. Ou seja, eu preciso economizar. – ela disse entrando no carro.

- pensei que você ia assumir a empresa. – disse pisando no acelerador.

- e vou. Mas é meio que obrigada entende. E ainda não assumi. O que significa que não tenho muita grana sobrando, ainda.

Depois do habitual abraço e beijo no rosto lá se foi Matsuri com um sorriso no rosto. Era bom que ao menos um de nós estivesse bem. Pois eu é que não estava, por que ela tinha de falar em Diana justo agora. Sabe como é sempre tem alguém que a gente não gosta de lembrar.

Balancei a cabeça afastando qualquer pensamento ou lembrança sobre Diana. Resolvi pensar em um assunto mais leve. Onde estava Ino? Ou pelo menos aonde ela tinha ido pela manhã. Sinceramente, eu havia ficado chateado na hora em que acordara e ela não estava lá. É claro não é como se ela tivesse a obrigação de estar lá... Na verdade era só que eu tinha vontade de que ela estivesse lá e... Tudo bem esse não é um assunto mais leve. Estou começando a ficar confuso.

Que engraçado. Quando você mais precisa as complicações comuns do dia a dia somem. Bufei. Será que não existia nenhum assunto em que eu pudesse pensar que não me causasse toda essa aflição?

Então como se eu não tivesse o controle sobre a minha mente às lembranças vieram.

Ino pOv's.

- pois é Hinata eu acho que ela vira. Só não sei quando.

- _Ino-chan é claro que ela vira não nos daria esperanças sem motivo._ – sua voz era meiga do outro lado da linha.

- eu até poderia dizer o motivo. – ri descontraída, falar com Hinata tinha o poder de me acalmar.

_- Ino-chan você não vai dizer a ele vai?_ – a voz dela pareceu preocupada.

- achas-me com cara de tola Hinata? Claro que não direi nada. – fiquei séria. – principalmente porque não temos certeza ele sofreria se ela não viesse.

- _não disse que era tola._ – mas ainda assim ouvi um suspiro de alivio por eu ter afirmado que não contaria.

- mas fale Hinata. Algum progresso com Naruto?

- _nada. Pergunto-me se algum dia ele notara._ – sua voz parecia cansada. – _talvez eu deva tomar uma atitude._– ouvi um barulho. – _Hanabi não entre sem bater._– fiquei na espera. – _como Hanabi?_ – ouvi um barulho parecido ao de alguém cair da cama. – _depois te ligo Ino-chan._

Fiquei olhando para o nada com o celular na orelha como se esperasse mais explicações, mas ela tinha desligado.

O que tinha acontecido para Hinata desligar as pressas? Deveria ser algo grave. Larguei o celular na cama e murmurei.

- espero que fique tudo bem.

Levantei da cama e fui preparar o almoço. Será que Gaara viria almoçar? Ou estaria com Matsuri? Não que eu estivesse preocupada ou com ciúmes. Tentei me enganar. Era só para fazer a quantidade certa de comida.

Por fim decidi fazer para dois. Se ele não viesse, guardaria Para o meu jantar. Enquanto cortava alguns legumes ouvi o barulho da porta sendo aberta e sorri.

- Ino você esta ai? – ouvi a voz de Gaara vindo da sala.

-sim. – respondi.

- o que esta fazendo? – ele apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- o almoço.

- isso eu notei.

-ah! Arroz carne e legumes. – respondi dando de ombros. – e você, pra que todo esse mau-humor?

- nada. – respondeu seco.

- ok. Vou fingir que acredito.

Ele não respondeu nada só ficou lá escorado no batente da porta me encarando. Foi muito estranho então decidi ignorar o fato de ele estar me observando e voltei a cortar os legumes. Por que ele não contava o que estava perturbando ele? Aposto que Matsuri sabe. Inflei a bochecha irritada, provavelmente ficando com boquinha de peixinho dourado. Ouvi alguém rir atrás de mim.

Quem acertar quem é ganha chocolate. Pensei irônica. Sim acertou quem disse Gaara. Virei-me irritada.

- você é uma graça. Principalmente agora. – apertou minhas bochechas fazendo o ar sair.

- não teve graça.

Ele ignorou o que eu disse e soltou minhas bochechas rindo. Isso me fez lembrar o beijo. E eu devo ter corado porque meu rosto estava esquentando. Gaara estava parado no mesmo lugar tão próximo que eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Por algum motivo minha boca entreabriu. Ele deve ter entendido como um sinal para me beijar pois aproximou-se do meu rosto. Eu esperava ansiosamente pelo toque de seus lábios, mas quando íamos nos beijar um apito alto ecoou pela cozinha e Gaara se afastou de mim e saiu da cozinha. Olhei furiosa para a panela de pressão.

Carol pOv's.

Olhei pela janela do avião surpresa, já estávamos chegando. Por algum motivo meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, deveria ser emoção. Era quase como voltar para casa.

Foi avisado que pousaríamos em cinco minutos. Limpei o rosto e coloquei o cinto. Queria poder sair logo e ver as arvores de cerejeira enquanto caminhasse até a casa de Ino.

Que saudades não os via há três anos. É verdade que eu havia enrolado para voltar, mas eu tinha meus motivos. Será que ele cumprira a promessa?

"Se você for agora não há mais volta para nós." Era o que ele tinha dito. Essas exatas palavras que nunca me saíram da cabeça. Queria vê-lo mais que qualquer coisa ou pessoa.

Gaara pOv's.

Ino estava deitada no sofá vendo um programa de televisão e eu estava deitado na cama em puro tédio. Já era quase noite e não havia nada para fazer.

Levei um susto quando alguém bateu a porta afinal o porteiro não tinha interfonado. Ino se levantou preguiçosamente do sofá para abrir a porta. Quando vi aquela dupla entrando no apartamento suspirei. Estava explicado por que o porteiro não tinha interfonado, Sasori morava no andar de baixo.

O que Deidara e Sasori queriam?

Deidara se jogou no sofá rindo de alguma coisa e Sasori começou a reclamar com ele por um lugar no sofá.

- nii-san! – Ino estava irritada. – nós também queremos sentar.

Deidara sentou a contra gosto para dar espaço aos dois. Eu ouvia a conversa deles de onde estava me segurando para não falar o quão idiota aquele loiro é.

- ei ruivo anti-social porque não sai daí? – Deidara perguntou rindo.

- qual a sua dificuldade em dizer meu nome?

- se eu te chamar pelo nome você não vai se irritar. Hn. – ele disse como se fosse obvio. – onee-san vamos tomar sorvete?

- não. – Ino foi taxativa.

- por quê? – ele fez bico.

- porque não quero sair.

- fácil manda o Deidara ir comprar. – Sasori deu de ombros.

-Danna! Porque eu? Hn.

- porque é você quem quer sorvete baka. – eu disse entediado com a briguinha deles.

Deidara reclamou, mas acabou indo comprar o sorvete e Ino ficou conversando com meu primo. Não prestei atenção não estavam falando de nada importante. Aproveitei esse tempo para pensar em algo que me incomodava: Diana.

O que ela queria com Matsuri? Eu só podia chegar há uma conclusão, fosse o que fosse tinha algo haver comigo. Matsuri não falaria nela se não houvesse nada sobre mim. ela não tocaria em um assunto doloroso por qualquer outra razão. Eu deveria perguntar o que era talvez fosse mesmo importante.

Uma pergunta feita por Sasori me chamou a atenção não pelo assunto. Não pela pergunta em si e sim pelo tom intimo que Sasori usou o que me incomodou bastante.

- alguma noticia? – o tom era baixo e magoado.

- sim.

- não vai dizer não é? – ele suspirou.

- você sabe que eu diria se você quisesse mesmo saber. – ela rebateu.

- é você tem razão. Eu não quero, dói pensar nela. Só me diga se ela esta bem. – fiquei surpreso ao notar que Sasori se importava com alguém de verdade.

- Grécia. – foi a resposta que Ino deu para mim não teve nenhum sentido, mas parece que Sasori compreendeu.

- bom se é assim ela deve estar realmente feliz. – o tom de sua voz ficou mais brando.

- quem realmente sabe. – a voz de Ino parecia triste. – ela sempre esconde qualquer sentimento negativo.

- é eu sei. – Sasori parecia frustrado.

- não se preocupe. Um dia ela vai aprender a dividir.

- mas não será comigo. – a voz dele agora estava fria e cortante e eu quase quis brigar com ele por falar assim com Ino.

- teimoso como sempre. – Ino disse amável.

Nesse momento Deidara irrompeu pela porta falando alto e rindo sabe-se lá do que. Eles foram para a cozinha. Tinha ficado curioso sobre o que Ino e Sasori falavam, afinal que tipo de segredo meu primo poderia ter com a minha garota, ainda por cima algo que eu nem fazia idéia.

- Gaara você não vai vir? – Ino gritou de lá.

- já vou. – foi a minha resposta enquanto eu me levantava da cama e ia para onde eles estavam.

Sakura pOv's.

Quem quer que fosse que tocara a campainha iria encontrar um fim terrível. Oras! Um casal rescem - casado tinha direito a sua lua de mel. Abri a porta com uma expressão furiosa.

- olha aqui... – parei de falar abruptamente para me jogar nos braços da pessoa a minha frente.

- yo Sakura-chan! – disse ao retribuir meu abraço.

- Sakura! Quem é que... – a voz de Sasuke parecia ter acabado, mas logo ele disse debochado. – então vocês continuam a aparecer para atrapalhar minha tão sonhada lua de mel.

- e você continua sendo um chato. – e por mais incrível que parece Sasuke riu.

- Ino estava achando mesmo que você viria. – eu sorri.

- então ela juntou as peças. – Carol sorriu travessa. – achei que você é que notaria.

- se Ino ouvir isso vai falar por horas de como ser loira não é sinônimo de ser burra. – retruquei.

- eu sei. – ela riu.

- onde você vai ficar? – Sasuke perguntou de olho nas malas dela.

- não se preocupe. Não vai ser com vocês. Passei na casa da Ino e ela não estava. Então pensei em deixar as malas aqui enquanto procuro por ela na Akatsuki. Se ela estiver lá é claro. Sabem pra onde ela foi?

Eu e Sasuke nos entreolhamos.

Ino pOv's.

Fechei a porta assim que os dois entraram no elevador peguei a toalha e estava indo em direção ao banheiro quando ouvi meu celular tocando. Joguei a toalha no sofá e corri até a cozinha onde eu deixara meu celular. Peguei na bancada e atendi.

- alô.

- Ino! Tenho uma surpresa, venha no meu apartamento. – a voz de Sakura estava mais que radiante.

- mas eu estou cansada. – falei manhosa.

- não vai se arrepender.

- tudo bem. – eu suspirei.

Desliguei o celular enquanto saia da cozinha. Olhei em volta e não vi Gaara e nem sinal da minha toalha. Olhei furiosa para a porta do banheiro e segundos depois tive minha confirmação. Ouvi o barulho de água caindo no banheiro. Bati na porta com força.

- Gaara! Era eu quem ia banhar agora! – disse irritada. – Gaara!

- agora eu já entrei.

Joguei-me na cama irritada. Eu estava cansada, mas e daí? Sakura queria que eu fosse vê-la. Eu queria tomar banho, mas e daí? É claro que Gaara foi na frente! Com a minha toalha ainda por cima!

Fiquei olhando para o teto e a raiva foi passando e virando cansaço. Em pensar que na próxima semana teria de voltar para a faculdade.

Coloquei a mão em frente da boca enquanto bocejava fechei os olhos pensando que só ia descansar um pouquinho.

. . .

Senti alguém balançar meu braço, mas não me importei. Virei-me para o outro lado. De novo! Cobri meu rosto com a coberta. Ouvi alguém murmurar alguma coisa e então deitar ao meu lado e passar o barco em volta da minha cintura.

. . .

Ouvi a voz da Cindy Lauper e olhei em volta procurando o celular. Quem era o panaca ligando a essa hora?

Achei o celular e atendi com voz sonolenta.

- alô.

- Ino! – a voz era raivosa. – não acredito.

- gomen Sakura! Acho que dormi enquanto esperava Gaara sair do banho,

- então venha logo.

- hai. – quase bati continência.

Ela desligou na minha cara. Suspirei e corri para o banheiro. Acho que foi o banho mais rápido de toda minha vida e o mais desastrado também. Sai do banheiro com as costas ensaboadas e tive que voltar. Não peguei a toalha nem a chinela, o que resultou em sair para o ar condicionado nua molhada pisando no chão frio.

Sequei-me rápido e fui pegar uma roupa.

- Ino. – ouvi Gaara dizer sonolento e quase me tranquei no guarda-roupa pelo susto.

- o que? – perguntei a voz estridente tentando me ocultar com um vestido.

O que esta fazendo?

- Sakura quer que eu vá ao apartamento dela.

- há essa hora? – ele pareceu confuso.

- ela tinha legado mais cedo, quando você estava no banho. E não esta nada feliz por eu ter dormido. Ela acabou de ligar.

- entendi.

- me empresta seu carro? – pedi.

- você sabe dirigir? – perguntou desconfiado.

- claro que sei. – me zanguei.

- então pode usar a chave esta do lado da TV.

- obrigado.

Esperei que ele se virasse, fechasse os olhos ou dormisse qualquer coisa que me desse privacidade para vestir, mas ele não fez nada só continuou me olhando.

- Gaara.

- o que?

- eu quero me vestir.

- ah! Claro.

Ele se deitou de costas e ficou encarando o teto. Aproveitei para me vestir. Calça jeans e camiseta e peguei uma blusa de frio. Calcei a chinela peguei o celular e me despedi de Gaara com um beijo no rosto então sai pegando a chave do carro e apagando a luz.

Desci até a garagem e andei apressada até o carro. Logo já estava dirigindo pelas ruas de Konoha. Não demorei a chegar, não tinha transito vi somente três carros durante todo o tajeto. Estacionei em frente ao edifício e desci do carro indo em direção da portaria, onde fui informada que Sakura já me aguardava.

Entrei no elevador escolhendo o andar de Sakura e Sasuke. Estava tudo tão silencioso. Pela primeira vez desde que ela ligara parei para pensar no que poderia estar armando.

Estava tão concentrada que levei um susto quando a porta do elevador abriu. Fui até a porta do apartamento e bati de leve.

Fiquei tão chocada quando vi quem abriu a parta para mim que comecei a chorar. Ela me abraçou e sorriu.

- tadaima Ino-chan. – sua voz era tão morna e suave.

- okaeri Carol-chan! – apertei os braços em volta dela como se ela fosse sumir assim que eu a solta-se.

**Okaeri»** Bem-vindo de volta.(Se diz para à pessoa que está voltando para casa).

**Tadaima »** Cheguei! (Usado geralmente quando se chega em casa).


	15. Rencontros

_Hinata pOv's._

Lembrei do que ocorrera a tarde e suspirei cansada. Afinal o que fora aquilo? Foi falar nele que ele apareceu.

Por um momento eu achei que ele vinha se declarar para mim, mas isso era querer demais dele. Esfreguei a perna onde havia um enorme roxo, por te caído da cama quando Hanabi dissera que ele estava aqui.

No final ela só tinha vindo me perguntar coisas referentes à faculdade e conversar um pouco mesmo. Eu e Naruto estamos na mesma turma de engenharia civil. Eu sou mais nova, mas ele repetiu alguns semestres...

Agora eu estava sentada na cama sem nenhum sono e cheia de pensamentos preocupantes sobre o que eu deveria fazer. Se fosse esperar Naruto poderia passar a vida inteira sem ele perceber. Eu devia me declarar, mas faltava coragem. Eu poderia não ter problemas para falar com garotos e meus amigos agora para falar a verdade eu havia superado até falar com Naruto. Mas havia uma enorme diferença entre poder conversar normalmente com ele e conseguir me declarar. Eu precisaria de muita coragem.

- Hinata-san vá dormir, por favor. Seu pai não esta gostando da luz acesa. – ouvi Neji dizer do outro lado da porta e quase cai da cama pelo susto.

- estou sem sono Neji-nii-san.

- quer ajuda para dormir? – ele perguntou como não respondi nada ele continuou. – como quando éramos crianças.

Como eu não neguei, ele entrou no quarto apagando a luz e deitando na cama ao meu lado, deitei a cabeça sobre seu ombro e ele fez carinho em meus cabelos e então docemente começou a sussurrar uma canção de ninar para mim.

Pouco depois eu dormi.

Quando acordei pela manhã ele não estava mais lá. Era sempre assim, Neji se preocupava demais comigo. Às vezes eu imaginava por que. Suspirei. Era como se ele fosse meu irmão mais velho ou algo assim. Ele tentou ser super protetor com Hanabi, mas ela não aceitou e nem precisava na verdade. Ela era dona do próprio nariz aos dezesseis anos coisa que eu não consegui ainda aos 20. Ela saia quando bem entendia com quem queria e voltava quando lhe desse vontade. Eu ainda pedia permissão e tinha hora para voltar. Mas alguém que não tinha coragem nem para se declarar nunca conseguiria enfrentar meu pai como Hanabi fazia. Suspirei.

_Ino pOv's._

Carol acabou dormindo comigo na cama de Gaara que ficou com o sofá novamente. Ela pediu mil desculpas pelo incomodo, mas eu assegurei de que não era nada.

- vou procurar um hotel hoje mesmo. – Carol repetiu pela décima vez desde que acordamos.

- eu já disse que não precisa. Qualquer coisa nós vamos para minha casa.

- mas você não vai se sentir bem lá. Não ainda. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- vamos ligar para Hinata. Você ainda não a viu. – ignorei o comentário dela.

- Ah! Você esta usando ele. – ela segurou o pequeno pingente entre o polegar e o indicador.

- claro que estou. – ela sorriu para mim. – agora vamos ligar para Hinata.

Peguei o celular e disquei o numero que eu havia decorado há muito tempo. Demorou apenas uns instantes para ela atender.

_- alo?_ – ouvi a voz meiga.

- Hinata esteja no café perto da Akatsuki em 30 minutos.

- _Ino-chan aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- sim uma coisa maravilhosa.

Desligamos e eu e Carol corremos para tomar banho. O Box do banheiro ficou um pouco apertado, mas pudemos banhar sem problemas. Saímos do banheiro enroladas nas toalhas e demos de cara com Gaara. Eu corei quase instantaneamente, mas claro que Carol se quer se importou. Ela era assim mesmo não se importava de ser pega desprevenida. Olhei para ela que agora perguntava o que havia nas sacolas que Gaara segurava.

- o café da manhã. – ele deu de ombros.

- que pena nós vamos tomá-lo com a Hina-chii!

- Ah! Por isso você não estava! Quando nós acordamos quero dizer. – comentei.

- Gaara poderia nos dar licença, nós vamos nos vestir. Não que eu me importe. Mas acho que a sua mulher não ia gostar. – Carol disse rindo.

- vou tomar meu café da manhã. – ele simplesmente saiu em direção a cozinha ignorando o comentário dela.

Começamos a nos arrumar uma dando palpites para a outra, sobre o que deveria vestir maquiagem e sandálias. Quando já estávamos atrasadas fomos até a cozinha e pedimos o carro emprestado e nos despedimos dele. Carol me olhou desconfiada assim que entramos no elevador.

- por que no café próximo a Akatsuki?

- porque é perto e você adora o cappuccino de lá. – respondi risonha.

- mas não fica longe para Hinata? – Carol insistiu.

- ela gosta da torta de amora que é servida lá, não vai se importar. – dei de ombros.

Entramos no carro em silencio me concentrei em dirigir já que eu sabia que Carol estava imersa em seus pensamentos. Para ser sincera eu tinha esperanças de que Sasori estivesse lá já que era o café preferido dele. Afinal Carol e Sasori estiveram lá muitas vezes. Eu sabia que ele se arrependia do que tinha falado para ela. Não que ele tivesse me contado ou algo assim, mas por que ele sempre me perguntava por noticias?

Mas Sasori não estava lá.

Quando chegamos olhei todos os lugares em volta, mas nem um fio de cabelo ruivo por ali.

- o que esta procurando Ino?

- Hinata. – dei de ombros.

- ela não tem como ter chegado primeiro a casa dela é mais longe. – Carol ainda parecia desconfiada.

- nós estamos atrasadas e ela nunca se atrasa.

- tudo bem vamos esperá-la.

Sentamos em uma mesa com visão ampla da porta, eu escolhi estrategicamente para notar caso Sasori aparecesse. Sim eu tinha mania de cupido.

Eu e Carol pedimos dois cappuccinos, enquanto não chegava ela me contou sobre os lugares lindos que conhecera. Falava principalmente sobre a Grécia me contando sobre lugares que tinham passado as historias incríveis. Hinata chegou após já termos tomado nossos cappuccinos. Pediu um pedaço de torta de amora.

Ela olhava sem acreditar para Carol e perguntava muitas coisas sobre como ela estava, como foram os passeios pelo mundo.

- você devia passar um tempo longe desse turbilhão. – disse Hinata calma. – deve ser bom, mas você deveria descansar pelo menos uns meses. – Hinata tinha aquele tom materno na voz.

- também pensei nisso vou passar dois meses aqui no Japão e mais dois no Brasil e ai volto às viagens. – Carol sorriu para nós. – mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

- com o que? – perguntei.

- preciso de um lugar para ficar e – deu de ombros. – um emprego por um tempo. Tenho que juntar mais um dinheiro para as viagens. Vou trabalhar no Brasil também.

- vamos ver algumas possibilidades. – Hinata disse.

- você sabe que pode ficar comigo. – eu disse indignada pelo "lugar para ficar".

- mas você esta com Gaara. – Hinata me cortou.

- se for preciso eu posso ir para casa. – retruquei.

- isso atrapalharia as coisas entre vocês. Não quero isso. – Carol disse séria.

- você pode ficar lá em casa. – Hinata ofereceu.

- mas e o seu pai? – Carol pareceu preocupada.

- com ele eu me entendo! Esta mais que na hora de ter voz.

- falando em ter voz. – comentei. – o que vai fazer em relação ao Naruto?

- não sei uma coisa de cada vez. – Hinata olhou para o lado e eu ri.

De repente Carol arregalou os olhos surpresa e eu segui seu olhar. Primeiro vi Deidara tirando sarro de alguém e logo depois ouvi a risada de Itachi e logo vi o ruivo que parecia irritado. Carol e Hinata disfarçaram, mas eu sorri na direção deles e Deidara quase correu até onde nós estávamos e abraçou Carol bem apertado.

Logo os outros estavam puxando cadeiras para sentar em nossa mesa.

- devia ter avisado que vinha e teríamos feito uma festa para comemorar sua vinda. – disse Deidara sorrindo provavelmente nem tinha notado o clima tenso.

- como se fosse grande coisa. – Carol retrucou.

- mas claro que é. – eu intervim.

- mas nós podemos remediar isso. – Deidara sorriu.

- como? – foi Hinata quem perguntou.

- fazendo uma festa agora. – Deidara se manteve abraçado com Carol até agora.

- ei não precisam se incomodar por minha causa.

- Carol-chan deixa! Eles só querem um motivo para fazer festa. – Hinata falou.

- por que vocês não vão a Akatsuki hoje a noite. – Itachi falou pela primeira vez desde que chegou.

- mas assim você e Pain me colocaram para trabalhar. – Deidara fez bico emburrado.

- mas essa é a idéia. – Itachi sorriu.

- não, não é! – Deidara finalmente soltara Carol e sentou. – a idéia é comemorar a chegada dela.

- sem problemas! Ela ganha tratamento vip e você trabalha.

Todos nós rimos enquanto Deidara retrucava e Itachi rebatia. Por fim ficou decidido que nós teríamos a área reservada da Akatsuki, era no segundo andar da boate que era usada para festas particulares.

Olhei pelo canto de olho para Sasori que ainda estava calado desde que chegara. Ele estava observando minha amiga brasileira com um olhar triste. Fiquei imaginando o que ele estava pensando, mas olhar para o ruivo me lembrara do outro homem de cabelos rubros. Gaara, o que ele estaria fazendo? Talvez assistindo TV ou quem sabe tenha saído com Matsuri. Sentia vontade de vê-lo, mas não podia simplesmente me levantar da mesa e ir embora como queria.

Suspirei e voltei a realidade. Todos me encaravam e Hinata balançava a mão na minha frente.

- o que estão fazendo? – perguntei.

- tentando trazê-la da lua. – falou Deidara.

- é nos falamos com você e não tivemos resposta. – disse Itachi.

- e porque você estava suspirando? – Carol perguntou.

- parem. – reclamei. – o que vocês queriam?

- estávamos tentando achar um lugar para Carol.

- Ah! – tive uma idéia repentina. – Deidara-nii o quarto da sua irmã não esta vago?

-não.

- ela voltou para casa?

- não Sasori esta lá. O apartamento dele vai entrar em reforma.

- Ah! E o quarto de visitas?

- nesse não tem ninguém.

- ótimo! – exclamei.

- mas... – Carol começou a reclamar, mas Deidara a impediu.

- não será nenhum problema. Vou adorar ter você como hospede. – Deidara disse sorrindo e Carol não pode negar.

- tudo bem.

- viu como tudo se resolve. Agora só falta uma coisa. – Hinata disse.

- que coisa? – Itachi perguntou.

- um emprego.

- Hinata! – Carol exclamou indignada.

- não vai mais viajar o mundo? – era a primeira vez que Sasori falava e tinha um tom de desdém.

- vou só estou reabastecendo o caixa e tirando umas férias. – Carol respondeu de forma seca.

- vai ficar quanto tempo? – Itachi quis saber.

- dois meses. – dessa vez a voz era amável.

- mas só esse tempo não vai te dar muito dinheiro. – Deidara fez a observação indiscreta.

- vou ficar um tempo no Brasil também. E só quero o suficiente para o início da viagem. Como você acha que me sustentei esse tempo todo?

- sei lá. – ele deu de ombros.

- eu trabalhei em todos os lugares menos na Grécia, por isso estou sem dinheiro.

- nós vamos te ajudar. – disse Hinata.

- obrigada garotas.

- vamos agora? – eu perguntei.

- já? – Itachi questionou.

- eu quero fazer umas coisas. – respondi, eu queria mesmo ver Gaara.

- tudo bem a gente passa lá e pega a Carol mais tarde. Não é mesmo Sasori? – Deidara disse. – então é bom estar com tudo arrumado.

- pode deixar. – Carol disse um pouco tensa.

- mas a Hinatinha vai ficar aqui comigo né? – Itachi brincou.

- como? – Hinata ficou escarlate.

Itachi começou a rir, eu e Carol nos levantamos e saímos do café. Hinata ficou lá, não conseguiu negar aos pedidos dos garotos. Quando entramos no carro Carol ligou o som e ficou olhando as ruas.

- senti saudades desse lugar. – ela disse.

- imagino que sim. Eu não conseguiria ficar muito tempo longe. – sorri para ela. – mas sei do que sentiu mais falta aqui.

- o que? – ela corou.

- dos amigos. – olhei para o som do carro e o abaixei depois. – tenho algo para lhe dar.

- o que? – ela perguntou surpresa.

- vai ver.

Fui em direção a minha casa e ela me olhou cautelosa enquanto descíamos do carro, mas eu não desabaria. Não de novo. Entramos na casa e fomos para o meu quarto, ela não dizia nada só esperava por minhas reações. Abri uma gaveta do meu guarda-roupa e lá estava o que eu queria.

- reconhece? – perguntei elevando a caixinha de musica na altura do meu rosto.

- claro. – ela respondeu com a voz embargada e os olhos marejados. Ainda lembro-me do som e de como eu me apaixonei pela peça.

- é sua. – entreguei para ela.

- não posso isso foi da sua avó. – ela se recusou a pegar.

- claro que pode. Esse vai ser o símbolo de que você sempre vai ter para onde voltar e com quem contar.

- tem certeza? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- claro.

Ela pegou a caixinha de musica que era menos que a sua mão. Eu girei a chave em algumas voltas e então a conhecida musica de ninar suave começou a tocar e nós nos entreolhamos sorrindo. Descemos as escadas e saímos da casa pegando a correspondência no caminho, fechamos tudo e entramos no carro.

-Ah! Olhe uma carta dos seus tios. – Carol disse.

- abra. – disse.

- não vou abrir você tem que fazer isso.

- como se eu me importasse o que pensam aquelas mentes antiquadas.

- Ino! Ainda esta brigada com a família do seu pai?

- sempre. Eles são uns tolos só porque meu pai quis fazer moda. E daí? Eles não precisavam dificultar a vida dele daquele jeito.

- mas eles pediram desculpas.

- só depois que ele fez sucesso. Floristas mesquinhos! Quero mais que nunca apareçam na minha frente.

O olhar de Carol era desaprovador, mas a ignorei. Os meus pais podem ter perdoado, mas eu não vou. Senti os olhos arderem e lagrimas querendo sair. Carol afagou meu ombro tentando me consolar, mas nem era preciso nem cheguei a chorar eles não mereciam.

Parei o carro em frente ao prédio e nós descemos, quando entramos no apartamento Gaara estava deitado no sofá assistindo o canal de esportes.

- adivinha quem apareceu lá? – falei para Gaara.

- o Barney? – disse debochado.

- não. – olhei irritada. – seu primo, Deidara e Itachi.

- e qual a parte interessante? – ele perguntou ainda de olho na TV.

- Carol vai ficar na casa do Deidara.

- você é primo do Sasori? – caro, parecia surpresa.

- sou.

- Ah! É por isso que achei que já tinha ouvido falar em você.

- eu não tinha contado essa parte para você. – constatei.

- é você não disse. Alias que armação foi aquela? – Carol me olhou irritada. – não posso ficar na casa do Deidara.

- por que não? – eu quis saber.

- porque Sasori esta lá!

- meu primo na casa do Deidara? – Gaara quis saber.

- é o apartamento dele esta em reforma. – respondi.

- Ino não fuja do assunto. – Carol chamou minha atenção.

- não foi uma armação foi por acaso.

- você acha que vou conseguir ficar dois meses na mesma casa que o Sasori? Vou acabar indo para o Brasil mais cedo.

- ou mais tarde. – disse para provocá-la e recebi um olhar acusador.

_Gaara pOv's._

Fazia algumas horas que Deidara e Sasori tinham vindo buscar a amiga de Ino. Eu notei é claro que era dela que eles falavam ontem.

De repente senti algo bater na minha cabeça e uma bola de papel cair no meu colo. Olhei intrigado por uns instantes antes de pegar a bola de papel e me virar na direção de Ino.

- o que foi?

- desculpa não era para acertar em você. – ela parecia irritada.

- tudo bem. Mas o que é isso? – desfiz a bola de papel.

- leia e veja como é ridículo.

_" querida Ino,_

_Nós sentimos muito pela tragédia que foi o falecimento dos seus pais. Mandamos nossos sentimentos._

_Gostaria de lhe pedir que venha para nossa casa, não é bom para uma moça como você morar sozinha. Sua avó disse que adoraria rever-lhe. Não precisa lidar com toda essa situação sozinha._

_Quanto à universidade não há problemas nem com o que se preocupar nós podemos providenciar a transferência para a universidade da cidade que é tão boa ou melhor que a de Konoha._

_Devo lembrar-lhe que não é de bom tom uma moça na sua idade continuar solteira. Vamos providenciar para que você tenha um bom pretendente. Sua avó me informou que ira escolhe-lho pessoalmente. Não é fabuloso?_

_Atenciosamente, sua tia Inochiko Yamanaka."_

Era uma carta e apesar de ser entre familiares era bastante formal e não parecia uma carta de pêsames e sim de negócios. E toda essa historia sobre casamento parecia-me ridícula. Ino tinha razão. Eles eram bem antiquados também.

- tenho vontade de mandar uma resposta mal criada com cindo palavras. – a voz de Ino interrompeu meu pensamento. – cuide da sua própria vida!

Não resisti à cara de indignação de Ino e comecei a rir sob seus protestos.

- talvez eu não responda. Quem sabe eles não acham que eu me suicidei e me deixam em paz.

- Ino! – falei reprovando a atitude dela. – ao menos mande um cartão dizendo. "desculpe, mas não vou." Ou algo assim. São antiquados, mas é sua família.

- são mais que antiquados. – Ino olhou para o chão e a amargura em seu olhar me assustou. – são hipócritas! Mas meus pais não iriam querer que eu agisse assim. Gaara me empresta seu carro?

- por quê?

- não vou me jogar da ponte com ele nem nada do tipo. Só preciso pegar meus livros e cadernos para a faculdade.

- quer que eu vá com você? – perguntei lembrando como ela ficara quando foi lá.

- relaxa não vou bater seu carro.

- não foi por isso que perguntei.

- Ah! Não precisa não.

- tudo bem.

- eu volto antes do almoço. – ela sorriu.

- ah é... Esqueci-me. Temari nos chamou para almoçar com ela.

- que horas? – ela perguntou animada.

- ela disse para nos encontrarmos com ela meio dia no shopping.

- tudo bem já volto!

Ela pegou as chaves do carro e saiu. Decidi toar um banho. Tirei a roupa e joguei em cima da cama peguei a toalha e entrei no banheiro. Liguei o chuveiro e tentei imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido na família de Ino para ela agir daquela forma, não tinha como ser só pela carta.

Deveria ser algo que a carta lembrava. Casamento? Universidade? Qual era o problema?

Pensando nisso nós nem chegamos a falar em anulação desde que chegamos, já faz mais de uma semana. Não que eu queira separar dela porque eu não quero. Mas nós devíamos decidir o que fazer, conversar sobre o assunto. Nós não podíamos fingir que nada aconteceu e só morarmos juntos.

Depois falaria com ela decidi.

A porta foi aberta com pressa e Ino entrou correndo e jogando os livros em cima da cama. Olhei espantado para ela.

- qual a pressa?

- só tenho uma hora para me arrumar. – ela parecia aflita enquanto corria para o banheiro.

Fui para a cozinha tomar um copo de água. Enquanto eu fechava a geladeira meu celular tocou, peguei-o no bolso e atendi.

-alo.

- _Gaara tem como você almoçar comigo hoje?_– Matsuri foi direta.

- hoje não.

- _por quê?_– ela ficou surpresa.

- vou almoçar com Temari e Ino.

- _Ah! Tudo bem._

- Matsuri quero te perguntar uma coisa.

- _o que?_ – ela ficou animada. – _sobre o que? _

- Diana. O que ela queria com você?

- _não vou falar pelo telefone._

- pode me encontrar mais tarde?

- _claro. Então até mais tarde._

Ela desligou. Fui para o sofá esperar Ino, mas ela ia demorar então liguei a TV. Alguma coisa me dizia que o dia não ia terminar bem.


	16. 16Decepção

_Gaara pOv's._

- Ino, depois nós temos que conversar.

- sobre o que? – ela continuou olhando através da janela do carro.

- depois do almoço.

- Hn, tudo bem. – a voz dela esta um pouco estranha.

- o que foi Ino?

- nada.

- ainda chateada pela carta? Ou é outra coisa agora?

- também. – ela olhou para mim e de repente sorriu. – Ei! Já falei que hoje a noite vai ter uma festa para Carol na Akatsuki?

- não.

- pois é! Itachi liberou o segundo andar.

- quero só ver o que o Kakuzu vai falar disso. – eu ri imaginando a briga que daria para convencer o louco por dinheiro liberar o segundo andar de graça.

- provavelmente vai descontar na parte dos lucros dos três. – ela deu de ombros.

Nós já estávamos chegando ao shopping então Ino ligou para Temari perguntando onde ela estava. Saímos do carro e Ino ainda falava no celular eu fui seguindo ela afinal não sabia onde minha irmã estava.

Ino parou dentro de um restaurante italiano. Foi em direção a uma mesa e se sentou. Eu olhei em volta confuso enquanto me sentava.

- cadê Temari?

- ela pediu para esperar ela aqui.

- ela ainda não chegou? – tentei conseguir uma resposta diferente.

- não.

_Ino pOv's._

Temari tinha tido algum problema e por isso ainda não tinha chegado, mas já estava a caminho. Enquanto isso pedi um suco natural de laranja. Gaara estava quieto demais e isso me preocupava um pouco ele disse que queria falar comigo, mas falar sobre o que?

Talvez ele quisesse dizer que não ia dar certo e teríamos de esquecer tudo isso e eu sair da casa dele ou que ele amava outra garota. Se ele dissesse que amava outra garota eu não suportaria. Talvez ele só estivesse comigo por pena já que meus pais faleceram, pensei com uma dor no coração.

Tinha uma moça loira encarando as costas de Gaara a um tempo, mas quando ela saiu de sua mesa e veio na direção da nossa mesa com um sorriso senti algo estranho. Era como se eu me sentisse intimidada com a garota.

Gaara estava de costas para ela e não a notou ate que ela colocasse as mãos sobre seus olhos.

- adivinha quem é Gaa-kun? – ela disse com uma voz extremamente melosa.

- Diana? – Gaara pareceu muito surpreso.

- acertou. Agora você ganha um premio.

Eu não acreditei nos meus olhos. Eu não podia estar vendo aquilo de verdade. Ela simplesmente o beijou na minha frente!

Levantei irritada e esbarrei no garçom que trazia meu suco, fazendo com que a bandeja virasse em cima de mim e o liquido sujasse minha roupa. Foi o suficiente era humilhação demais. Sai correndo e ainda ouvi Gaara gritar o meu nome quando passei pela porta. Não me importei! Não me importaria. Nada importava agora era isso ele amava outra mulher!

Passei correndo ao lado de Temari e Shikamaru e eles me chamaram, mas não dei atenção. Shikamaru me seguiu e quando estávamos no meio do estacionamento ele me alcançou e me segurou pelo braço me impedindo de correr.

- o que aconteceu com você? – ele estava um pouco espantado.

- não importa. Não mais. – respondi seca.

- Ino. – ele disse carinhoso. – por que não me conta o que aconteceu?

- ele ama outra. – eu disse com a voz embargada.

- vem! Vou te levar lá para casa.

- não quero que seus pais me vejam assim.

- Ino! Eles vão adorar cuidar de você. E você não os vê desde que...

Foi ai que eu não consegui me segurar mais, numa linguagem infantil eu diria que abri o berreiro. Com direito a choro alto, gritos, histeria e muitas lagrimas. Shikamaru passou um dos braços sobre meus ombros e me levou até o carro.

Meu coração havia sido quebrado de varias formas ultimamente. Ávida era realmente cruel não só comigo, mas com todo mundo. Era como um rolo compressor que passa por cima de tudo e de todos sem hesitar.

Eu sentei no banco do passageiro do carro dele e ele se abaixou em frente a porta do carro olhando para mim alisando um dos meus ombros. E eu? Bem eu ainda chorava como uma desesperada. Era como se agora eu colocasse todas as mágoas que me afligiam para fora, a morte dos meus pais, Gaara, a família Yamanaka.

De alguma forma aquilo me lembrou um baile que fui aos dezesseis anos quando eu tive minha primeira desilusão amorosa. Shikamaru tinha feito a mesma coisa que agora, me levado até o carro e se abaixado em frente a porta e esperado meu choro cessar. Ele estava sempre aqui, meus amigos sempre estavam aqui por mim. era isso que importava no meio de todo esse caos.

- Shikamaru me leva para casa. – disse limpando o rosto com a manga da blusa dele.

- ei a minha blusa!

. . .

Eu tinha passado o dia na casa dos pais do Shika sendo mimada pelos mesmos. Sendo mimada e bajulada por ter o coração partido pelo cara que eu amava e pelo destino.

Senti falta do colo da minha mãe e das brincadeiras do meu pai. Ele provavelmente diria que eu estava com a cara amassada olhos inchados e que me pareço com o monstro do armário, mas depois me consolaria dizendo. " Ino, você é linda eu sei que há vários garotos que correm atrás de você. É claro só não pode chorar perto deles vai assustá-los com o rosto de monstro do armário." Pelo menos foi o que ele disse anos atrás enquanto me fazia cócegas.

- Ino vai dormir ai? – ouvi a voz do Shikamaru.

- não. – me levantei da cama. Estava no antigo quarto dele.

- então para onde te levo?

- para onde você estiver indo.

- problemática.

- Shika... – falei dengosa. – não quero ficar sozinha.

- mas os meus pais estão aqui.

- mas eu quero ficar com você. – falei fazendo birra como se tivesse 4 anos.

- quantos anos você tem? Quatro? – ele riu.

- é quatro. – agarrei o braço dele enquanto descíamos a escada.

- parece mesmo. – ele debochou.

- cala boca.

Despedimos-nos dos pais dele e saímos da casa. Quando nós entramos no carro eu lembrei que tinha que buscar minhas coisas no apartamento do Gaara, mas nada me faria entrar lá para pegar.

- Shika será que eu posso pedir um favor?

- depende. – ele me olhou curioso.

- eu preciso pegar meu material da faculdade, mas não quero subir lá.

- quer que eu pegue? – afirmei com a cabeça. – ta bem problemática.

- obrigada. Ah! Eu ainda não disse, mas vai ter uma festinha na Akatsuki hoje pela chegada da Carol. Você tem que ir por que você ainda não a viu.

- eu já tava sabendo. Você vai? – ele me olhou pelo canto do olho.

- nós vamos. Eu disse para eles que eu ia. – dei de ombros.

- e vai vestir o que? Não tem roupa sua no meu apartamento.

- ah é! Vou ter que pegar com alguém.

Ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio em que Gaara mora, e eu morei durante essa semana. Nós descemos do carro, mas eu não entrei no prédio só me escorei no carro e acenei para o porteiro.

- ele vai pegar umas coisas para mim.

O porteiro acenou de volta e abriu a porta para Shikamaru. Eu olhei para cima e vi a luz do apartamento de Gaara aceso, pelo menos ele estava em casa, mas provavelmente com a tal de Diana.

- não pense nisso!- sussurrei para mim mesma, mas não consegui desviar os olhos da janela.

Sentei no capô do carro para esperar Shikamaru. Vi um vulto passar em frente a janela e logo abrir a mesma. Não dava para ver direito aquela distancia, mas com toda certeza era Gaara, aquele cabelo só podia ser dele. Desviei o olhar da janela para o chão.

Shikamaru só apareceu uns quinze minutos depois eu me perguntei por que ele demorou tanto, mas não disse nada para ele.

- que ir para onde agora?

- para casa da Sakura motorista! – eu disse de brincadeira e levei um peteleco na testa. – ai.

- sua problemática.

Sakura não estava no apartamento do Sasuke. Liguei para ela e fiquei sabendo que os dois tinham ido jantar na casa da mãe dela. Para acabar com qualquer implicância que a tia tivesse sobre o casamento deles. Suspirei e desejei boa sorte para ela. Eu e Shikamaru passamos na minha casa onde eu peguei uma roupa para que eu pudesse usar a noite. Shikamaru me deixou na casa do Deidara onde fui recebida festivamente por ele e Carol. Só que ela me arrastou logo para o quarto onde ela estava sem que eu pudesse dar oi direito aos outros moradores da casa.

- Ino! Você tem que me ajudar! – ela parecia mais desesperada que eu. Ou talvez só mais maluca.

- o que foi?

- o que foi? O que você acha que foi? – ela me olhou brava.

- calma. Eu não estou legal. E não quero adivinhar então seja direta!

- tá! O que aconteceu é que eu não posso viver na mesma casa que o Sasori. Não posso olhar para ele todo tempo e saber que não temos um futuro juntos!

- como não tem um futuro juntos? É claro que tem um futuro para vocês! Poxa as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis se vocês fossem honestos com vocês mesmos e se entendessem logo de vez! Mas não vocês são orgulhosos demais! Bons demais para admitir um erro, ou aceitar condições! – a fuzilei irritada. – vocês se amam droga! Porque não ficam juntos. Se vocês dois se amam é o suficiente! Só não é suficiente se um dos lados não ama! Ai não tem solução! Ai sim não há um futuro juntos!

- Ino? – ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – o que aconteceu com você e Gaara? – ela adivinhou por que eu estava explodindo com ela do nada.

- ele ama outra garota. – me joguei na cama abraçando um travesseiro.

- ele te disse isso? – ela deitou do meu lado.

- não foi preciso.

- como assim? – ela ficou confusa.

- ele queria conversar comigo depois do almoço, mas não foi preciso ela apareceu enquanto estávamos lá no shopping e beijou-o na minha frente. – falei chateada.

- é parece bem ruim. – ela disse.

- não parece. É muito ruim! Eu me senti tão humilhada, e quando eu levantei ainda esbarrei no garçom e caiu suco em mim. – mostrei a mancha na blusa.

- que azar Ino. Então vamos nos divertir muito essa noite. Beber até cair e você vai vir dormir aqui comigo!

- tá bom! Vamos aliviar as mágoas no álcool. – eu falei rindo.

Nós começamos uma brincadeira de fazer cócegas uma na outra bagunçar o cabelo, mas no fim a gente acabou caindo da cama o que fez um barulho horrível e nos causou dor nas nádegas, se é que me entende!

Nós estávamos embaralhadas no chão rindo uma da cara da outra por ter caído.

- o que vocês estão fazendo? – olhamos para cima e vimos Deidara e Sasori na porta do quarto.

- você arrasta minha nee-chan aqui para cima para derrubar ela da cama! – Deidara reclamou emburrado por eu não ter falado direito com ele ainda e nós duas voltamos a rir como loucas.

- vocês beberam? – Sasori olhou desconfiado para nós.

- sim! Água. – eu disse rindo. – como se a gente precisasse beber para ser assim.

- é não precisam. – Deidara disse.

- Ino vai dormir aqui. – Carol já foi avisando logo.

- por quê? – porque Deidara e Sasori estranharam.

- porque eu quero.

- Gaara ta sabendo disso? – Sasori perguntou.

- não, mas ele não vai se importar. – eu disse chateada.

Os dois me encararam confusos e ficaram perguntando até me fazerem contar tudo que aconteceu. Deidara disse algo sobre triturar os ossos de Gaara, mas eu não prestei atenção tinha voltado para o meu mundinho triste. O pior é que eu nem podia julgar Gaara, pois nós não tínhamos um relacionamento de verdade, mas agora eu via o quanto aqueles beijos haviam me dado esperança. Apesar de tudo eu sempre imaginei que íamos ficar juntos no final. Que ilusão!

Mas a vida não era um conto de fadas e o príncipe encantado não apareceria para me salvar.

- é não existe príncipe encantado. – falei amarga.

- e eu sou o que? – Deidara se fez de ofendido.

- o nosso príncipe encantado. – eu e Carol dissemos pulando em cima dele em um abraço.

- viu Sasori aprende comigo! – Deidara disse e por algum motivo Carol corou.

- então, querem jantar antes de se arrumarem para a festa? – Sasori ignorou Deidara.

- eu quero ainda nem almocei. – lembrei com tristeza.

- nós pedimos pizza! – Deidara disse animado.

- de novo? – Carol perguntou perplexa.

- como assim? – fiquei curiosa.

- nós jantamos, tomamos café da manhã e almoçamos pizza! – ela disse de mau humor. – nem na Itália eu comi tanta pizza! E olha que vim para cá ontem! – ela olhou feio para os dois que fingiram que não era com eles.

- eu comeria até pedra na fome que eu estou! – falei. – vamos banhar enquanto a pizza não chega.

Disse e puxei Carol pela mão indo na direção da porta do quarto. O banheiro ficava lá embaixo no corredor entre a sala e a cozinha, nós banharíamos lá porque o quarto de hospedes não era suíte. Nós não demoramos muito no banheiro, uns quinze minutos talvez, mas quando nós saímos e passamos pela sala Itachi e Hidan estavam lá com eles.

- toalha bonita! – foi o comentário malicioso que Itachi fez.

- porque não voltamos os três para o banheiro? – Hidan disse piscando para mim.

- mais respeito com a nee-chan! – Deidara deu um tapa na nuca de Hidan.

- e eu? – Carol ficou indignada por não ser defendida.

- ah é! Com a Carol-chan também. – deu outro tapa em Hidan.

Carol revirou os olhos chateada e subiu as escadas batendo pé, eu tratei de segui-la logo para desviar dos olhares cobiçosos. Quando entrei no quarto, Carol estava "soltando fumaça" de raiva. Olhei para ela com curiosidade, afinal ela não era do tipo que se importava em ser vista em pouca roupa. O que teria a irritado tanto?

- você viu! Ele não disse uma palavra para me defender só ficou lá com cara de babaca! – ela disse jogando a toalha no chão com raiva. – viu ele não me ama mais! Se fosse antes ele teria partido para cima do Hidan.

- ele provavelmente nem ouviu! Ele estava muito concentrado na suas coxas! – eu disse rindo dela enquanto sentava na cama.

- será que nós temos alguma chance ainda? – ela olhou para o chão pensativa. – sabe como é já faz três anos.

- ele não teve nenhuma namorada nesse tempo. É claro! Não vou dizer que ele não ficou com nenhuma garota porque seria mentira, mas ele não teve nada que durasse mais que uns dias...

- porque você esta defendendo ele?

- não ele. Vocês! E imagina só... – me calei ao perceber o que ia dizer.

- o que? – ela ficou curiosa.

- eu ia dizer: imagine só, se nos casássemos com primos! Iríamos a todas as festas de família juntas. Mas eu não estou mais com Gaara. – deixei a toalha sobre a cama e fui me vestir.

Carol vestiu uma saia jeans branca com uma blusa verde escuro com decote em V, mas não era vulgar porque as mangas iam até os cotovelos, olhei para ela e percebi finalmente que não era a garota de dezessete anos que havia visto da ultima vez. Provavelmente era isso que Sasori havia se dado conta lá na sala.

- nós crescemos tanto! – eu disse de repente. – amadurecemos tanto! Senti sua falta.

- eu também! – ela disse e me abraçou carinhosa.

- vou descer eu estou morrendo de fome. – eu disse rindo.

Nós descemos e eles já estavam jogados sobre os sofás devorando seus pedaços de pizza e vendo um jogo de futebol americano na TV. Joguei-me no sofá entre Deidara e Itachi jogando as pernas sobre o colo do moreno. Carol pegou um pedaço de pizza e sentou no único lugar vago, entre Sasori e Hidan.

-nii-san me da um pedaço.

- pega você. – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da tela.

- mas eu estou tão fraca! Nem almocei hoje. – fiz drama.

- tá! – ele me entregou um pedaço de pizza.

- Itachi, quer o queijo? – perguntei.

- quero.

Tirei o queijo da pizza e estiquei o braço para ele alcançar, mas de repente senti os dentes dele nas pontas dos meus dedos e logo depois soltando levando o queijo embora.

- eu disse o queijo não as pontas dos meus dedos. Da próxima vez não dou o queijo para você!

- mas você sabe que eu adoro queijo. – ele fez carinho de cachorro abandonado.

- tá bom! O queijo é seu. Só que os dedos são meus.

- fechado! – ele fez sinal de positivo com o dedo polegar.

- nee-chan! Essa sua saia não é muito curta? – Deidara olhou para minha saia preta até o meio da minha coxa.

- é porque eu estou sentada da a impressão de que ela é menor do que é. – eu respondi antes de dar uma mordida na pizza.

- Carol já começou a procurar um emprego? – Itachi perguntou.

- não vou começar amanhã... – ela disse distraída. – por quê?

- Hn... Meu pai esta precisando de alguém que fale português para fechar um negócio com uma empresa brasileira. E não é tão fácil achar pessoas que falem português em Konoha. Se você deixar vou falar para ele sobre você.

- claro que pode Itachi! Estaria me fazendo um favor na verdade.

- você bem que podia trabalhar com a gente lá na Akatsuki. – Hidan falou.

- é também acho. – Deidara falou se animando.

- mas eu ia trabalhar no que? Vocês nem estão procurando ninguém para trabalhar lá. – Carol parecia um pouco tensa.

- na verdade nós estamos pensando em fazer uma área vip lá no segundo andar nos dias em que não estiver sendo usada para festas particulares. – Itachi informou.

- mas para isso vocês não precisam contratar ninguém. Talvez uns seguranças e eu com certeza não sirvo pra esse trabalho. – Carol debochou.

- é porque nós estávamos pensando em ter um serviço especial na área vip, a bebida ser de graça. Então teríamos garotas carregando bandejas com as bebidas pela área vip. – Hidan esclareceu.

- mas eu não acho que esse é o tipo certo de serviço para ela, a e também não ganha muito. – Itachi deu de ombros, mas para mim pareceu que ele estava sem graça. Não entendi o porquê.

- eu já fui garçonete na Inglaterra e não vejo nada errado nesse serviço. – Carol estava calma. – mas não acho que vocês deveriam contratar alguém que sair logo.

- viu ela até tem experiência. – Deidara se animou. – contratada!

- Carol quanto mais você ganhar melhor para você! Por que não aceita as duas propostas? – argumentei.

Seria bom se ela passasse mais tempo com Sasori, na casa ela arranjava um jeito de se manter distante, mas se ela trabalhasse lá seria obrigada a falar com Sasori já que ele é responsável pelo pessoal. Sabe como é! Quem contrata, despede e resolve os problemas deles. Carol disse que pensaria com calma sem a pressão deles e depois diria.

Eu e Carol fomos escovar os dentes e terminar de se arrumar.

Sakura me ligou para conversar. Shikamaru tinha ligado para ela e contado tudo e eu ainda levei bronca dela por não ter esperado uma explicação da parte dele. Como se precisasse.

-mas e como foi com a sua mãe? – eu tratei de mudar de assunto.

- _primeiro ela estava brava com a gente! Até com você por ter incentivado, mas depois ela viu que nós estávamos apaixonados de verdade._ – ela riu. – _foi maravilhoso ela nos deu sua benção e disse que quer netinhos enquanto ela ainda pode brincar com eles._

- que bom testuda! – Carol colocou a mão sobre a boca mandando beijo. – Ah! Carol esta mandando beijo!

- _manda outro para ela! Agora vou me arrumar._

- tá! Tchau. – desliguei. – ela te mandou outro beijo.

- estou pronta.

Ela deu uma volta me mostrando o vestido rodado branco que se destacava na pele morena dela. É verdade que eu senti um pouquinho de inveja do bronzeado dela, afinal se eu usasse branco ficaria parecendo um fantasma.

- Ino de uma volta também! Quero ver todo o vestido. – Carol me puxou para fora da cama.

- tá! – eu girei desanimada.

- é lindo! Ele tem o mesmo azul dos seus olhos. E o tecido é seda? – Carol estava animada.

- é sim! Minha mãe amava seda. Ela desenhou para mim! – dei um pequeno sorriso.

- vamos descer. – ela pôs a mão em cima da minha cabeça sorrindo.

- pare de me olhar como se fosse uma tia compreensiva! Você tem a mesma idade que eu.

Ela saiu em direção à porta rindo de mim. Fiquei parada uns segundos, mas logo tratei de segui-la. Quando cheguei à sala Hidan e Deidara estavam girando Carol e elogiando o vestido. Fui andando pelo canto da sala até chegar ao lado de Sasori vendo o quanto ele olhava vidrado para Carol.

- ela esta linda não concorda? – falei baixinho ao lado dele que levou um susto. – tanto que você não consegue deixar de olhar. – eu ri.

- do que você esta falando? – ele tentou disfarçar.

- você sabe.

Eu disse isso em tom malicioso e sai para o lado de Deidara dando um rodopio exigindo atenção e elogios. Nós fomos animados para a Akatsuki, pelo menos a maioria de nós parecia estar. Sasori e Itachi estavam muito quietos e eu estranhei, mas deixei para lá eu tinha meus próprios problemas para me preocupar.

Eu queria ver Gaara, mas a imagem daquela garota o beijando não saia da minha cabeça. Será que eu fui precipitada? Eu não deveria ter fugido, eu deveria ter ficado lá e ouvido o que ele queria dizer mesmo que dissesse que amava Diana eu devia ficar lá até a última palavra para então sair levando meu orgulho. Porque quando eu corri foi como se tivesse deixado minha dignidade na cadeira. Talvez eles tenham rido de mim, a tola apaixonada... Ou talvez eles não tenham nada ou nada atual pelo menos.

Se fosse a Sakura ou a Tenten no meu lugar elas teriam partido para cima da Diana, mas eu não consegui. Há tanto que eu ainda não sei que quero que Gaara me diga.

Se ele realmente gosta de mim. Se os beijos ou os dias em que estivemos juntos significaram alguma coisa para ele.

- vai descer? – Deidara perguntou me encarando. Olhei em volta nós estávamos parados no estacionamento.

- claro!

Abri a porta apressada e sai do carro. Deidara passou o braço sobre o meu ombro e nós fomos andando.

- nee-san! Não fique tão triste ou as pessoas ao seu redor também ficaram. – ele disse sério.

- eu vou tentar! – respondi encarando as estrelas.

- boa garota. – ele disse enquanto bagunçava o meu cabelo.

Nós entramos e fomos envolvidos pela musica alta, mas vi que nem todo mundo tinha chegado. Cumprimentei quem já havia chegado, ou seja, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino e Chouji. Carol estava conversando animadamente com eles.

- cadê o Gaara Ino? – Tenten perguntou simpática e Hinata e Carol me olharam preocupadas.

- nós tivemos um probleminha. – dei um meio sorriso, para parecer que não era grave. Não queria explicar nada agora.

Eles deixaram isso de lado e voltaram a perguntar muitas coisas para Carol. Menos Hinata que já tinha falado com ela ontem e estava deixando os outros fazerem suas próprias perguntas. Eu deixei eles conversando e fui me sentar no canto que tinha um pufs. Logo Hinata apareceu e sentou comigo.

- Ino-chan.

- então você também esta sabendo?

- é! Sakura me ligou.

- Hina. – eu disse deitando a cabeça no colo dela. – eu estou triste. Eu queria que ele me amasse.

- acho que existe uma explicação sensata para isso.

- e tem sim! Eles se amam! – disse sarcástica.

- Ino! – ela me repreendeu. – você sabe o que algumas mulheres são capazes de fazer. Já esqueceu o colegial e todas aquelas confusões.

- aqui não é mais o colegial Hina.

- não interessa se é ou não o colegial. Existe esse tipo de mulher em todo lugar e em qualquer época.

Nós ficamos lá conversando sobre isso e depois sobre Naruto e logo Sakura e Sasuke chegaram e ela tinha um brilho de felicidade tão intenso no olhar que acabou me contagiando aos poucos.

E aos poucos meus amigos foram chegando e eu fui me sentindo razoavelmente melhor. Naruto e Carol arrastaram Hinata para dançar com eles e Kiba foi atrás da Hinata. Sakura ficou conversando com Tenten, Sasuke e Neji pareciam estar disputando alguma coisa, orgulhosos como sempre. Chouji e Shikamaru estavam sentados comendo salgadinhos e curtindo a preguiça. Lee estava dançando e gritando sobre o poder da juventude. Eu e Shino estávamos sentados nos pufs do canto calados.

- Ino! – Sakura apareceu de repente. – quero que faça uma coisa.

- o que? – olhei para ela intrigada, ela parecia bêbada.

- tem algo no carro para você. – jogou a chave do carro no meu colo. – vá buscar.

- porque eu deveria? – fiquei mal-humorada. – eu não quero.

- vá pegar lá no carro ou nunca mais falo com você. – fez uma expressão malvada. – e ainda te bato.

Foi o suficiente quando Sakura bebia, ela ficava violenta e ela era forte. Levantei e sai andando, desci as escadas e me espremi para passar entre as pessoas dançando. Sai da Akatsuki e fui onde o carro de Sakura estava, quando estava abrindo a porta do carro ouvi uma voz atrás de mim que fez meu coração disparar.

- Ino.


	17. 17O fim

O fim.

Eu olhei para trás surpresa por ver ele. Eu achei que ele não viria, eu sei! Eu disse a ele que teria a festa, mas porque ele veio? Eu queria saber o que realmente havia acontecido mais cedo, mas agora que eu estava frente a frente com Gaara eu não conseguia dizer nada, fazer nada.

- nós temos que conversar! Eu tenho que te explicar tudo.

- é... – foi o que eu disse.

- Ino. – ele deu dois passos na minha direção. – eu sei que você deve estar chateada comigo. Achando que eu te usei ou quantas outras coisas que você deve estar pensar de mim agora.

Ele estava errado, eu não estava chateada com ele e sim comigo por me apaixonar por ele. Eu não achei que ele estava me usando e sim com pena de mim.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, provavelmente nervoso com o meu silencio, mas eu não tina nada para dizer.

- eu quero explicar sobre Diana, sobre o que aconteceu e sobre os meus sentimentos.

Meu coração quase explodiu de dor. Eu não queria ouvir sobre como ele amava ela e que sentia muito por ter me magoado. Olhei para o chão sem conseguir encará-lo e a minha vontade era de correr para longe, mas eu não faria isso de novo. Eu ficaria e ouviria tudo que ele tinha a dizer e então levaria minha dignidade de volta. Só não desejaria boa sorte porque seria demais para mim.

- Ino! Você pode olhar para mim? – a voz de Gaara parecia sair dolorosamente.

Eu olhei para o rosto dele e então as lagrimas começaram a descer pelo meu rosto sem controle, não seu para impedir. Ele tentou me abraçar, me consolar, mas eu me esquivei. Eu não queria um abraço por pena. Não mais.

- Gaara, só me diga logo que vocês se amam e que você sente muito por não ter me dito que vocês estavam juntos. Eu não estou com raiva de você e sim de mim por ter me apaixonada mesmo não sendo um casamento de verdade.

Eu achei que conseguiria ficar lá, mas não. Eu me virei e ia começar a correr para longe quando senti meu braço ser segurado fazendo com que meu corpo virasse de frente para o dele.

Eu realmente fiquei chocada porque eu não esperava por aquela reação da parte dele. Gaara colou sua boca na minha de uma forma quase violenta e o beijo foi voraz. Totalmente diferente de qualquer beijo que ele me dera antes, era repleto de um desejo quase desesperado como se ele estivesse contendo durante muito tempo e agora estourasse tudo de uma vez.

E sem me importar com quem era Diana ou porque ela o beijara eu me entreguei a todo aquele desejo que Gaara demonstrava em seu beijo.

Quando ele finalmente liberou meus lábios eu estava zonza e tremula.

- do que você estava falando? Não existe nada entre mim e Diana. Não vou dizer que não existiu porque seria mentira, mas todo amor que existiu acabou. – ele disse sério.

- acabou? – eu ainda estava confusa pelo beijo.

- foi o que eu vim explicar. – ele deu um sorriso discreto enquanto apertava mais os braços em volta da minha cintura. – eu e Diana éramos namorados enquanto eu estudava na Inglaterra.

- há três anos? Então porque ela estava aqui? – desviei o olhar para que ele não notasse minha desconfiança.

- você tem o direito de desconfiar depois do que viu. Para ser sincero eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você com o que aconteceu hoje. Matsuri tentou me avisar, mas eu não queria ouvir falar na Diana.

- por quê?

- nós namoramos durante quase três anos, e terminamos porque eu descobri que ela me traia desde o inicio com outro cara.

- que cruel. – eu murmurei.

- agora eu preciso dizer outra coisa.

- o que? – fiquei confusa.

- eu não tinha certeza sobre meus sentimentos sobre você, mas hoje quando eu achei que tinha perdido você... Eu... – ele olhou para mim e apesar da má iluminação no estacionamento eu percebi que ele estava corando. – eu percebi...

- percebeu?

- que eu amo você.

Primeiro eu fiquei em choque, mas depois eu o abracei mais forte e lhe dei um beijo contendo toda a euforia que estava na minha alma. Euforia que seu amor me causava.

Era um pouco inacreditável para mim, durante a tarde inteira eu tinha me convencido que ele amava Diana e então escutar ele dizer que me ama, eu poderia explodir a qualquer momento só pela felicidade.

- eu também te amo! – disse sorrindo um pouco corada.

- vamos?

- sim! – quando íamos começar a andar me lembrei de algo. – espera só um minuto.

Abri a porta do carro Sakura disse que tinha algo para mim. Eu até achava que era só uma desculpa para eu vir até o estacionamento, mas ainda assim decidi conferir.

Para minha surpresa havia mesmo um embrulho. Bem era o meu primeiro presente de casamento, afinal agora era o fim do casamento falso e o inicio do verdadeiro. Peguei o cartão e li.

_" Ino,_

_Eu, Naruto e Sasuke escolhemos._

_Espero que você goste!_

_Aproveite a lua de mel._

_Sakura."_

Tive um mau pressentimento quanto a abrir o embrulho, Gaara estava olhando por cima do meu ombro e também ficou surpreso quando eu abri a pequena caixa, havia uma minúscula lingerie.

- aquela idiota. – suspirei.

- até que não é má idéia.

Ele me pegou no colo e foi andando para o carro.

Epilogo.

Carol pOv's.

Levei um susto quando fiquei sabendo o que todos estavam planejando. No andar de cima a parede que dava para o estacionamento era feita de vidro por isso podíamos ver o que acontecia no estacionamento.

- porque eu fui à única que não ficou sabendo? – perguntei irritada.

- porque você foi a distração, e também porque não saiu do lado dela. – Deidara deu de ombros.

- vocês são cruéis! – falei me virando, mas dando de cara no peito de alguém. Olhei para cima. – Ah! Foi mal Sasori. – corei.

- tudo bem! – ele me deu espaço para passar.

- Ah! Sasuke o que vamos fazer? Ela levou a chave. – Sakura que tinha se fingido de bêbada a pouca agora estava meio desesperada.

- peguem uma carona. – Tenten gritou do outro lado da sala rindo.

- Hinata quer que eu te leve para casa? – ouvi Naruto perguntar.

- claro Naruto-kun!

- e você Sasuke, quer uma carona? – Itachi debochou.

- não de você! – foi a resposta mal-criada do Uchiha mais novo.

Que ótimo! Estava todo mundo bem! Eu tinha sentido falta de toda essa confusão. Esses dois meses vão ser perfeitos.


End file.
